Eternity
by Felton Blackthorn
Summary: [HarryxDraco] Harry cerrou os punhos ao ouvir a voz arrastada e irônica. Ok... ele não sabia como, nem onde, muito menos quando. Mas acabara de descobrir quem e consequentemente, porque.
1. Quando tudo começa bem

**Título**: Eternity

**Ficwriter:** Felton Blackthorn

**Pairings**: HPDM  
**Classificação:** M (apenas por precaução)  
**Gênero:** Slash (masculino)

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter** e seus **personagens **pertencem à **J.K. Rowling **e empresas associadas. Este é um trabalho feito de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos.

**- - - - - - - - - - HPDM- - - - - - - - - -**

**Atenção**: **talvez** esta história fique _um tanto longa_, e **talvez** eu resolva abordar temas como _m-preg, incesto_ e _lemon slash explícito (entre outros)_. Nada disso acontecerá nos primeiros capítulos. Mas aviso desde já que **tudo** pode acontecer...

**Atenção02**: essa fic **não** segue todos os acontecimentos dos livros fielmente. Apenas alguns. Tecnicamente se passa no início do 6º ano.

**- - - - - - - - - - HPDM- - - - - - - - - -**

_**...os dois continuam andando...**_

_**...porque depois não poderão voltar...**_

_**mas agora no fundo de seus corações**_

_**a dor de um crime nunca irá se apagar...**_

CAPÍTULO UM

**QUANDO TUDO COMEÇA BEM...**

Se perguntassem a Harry Potter como seria exatamente um dia perfeito, ele responderia que seria este, pelo que tudo indicava. Fazia tanto tempo que não sentia-se tão bem. Claro, _ainda_ havia a ameaça da guerra, e todo o medo causado pelo Lorde das Trevas.

Mas ainda assim, naquela manhã, Harry estava se sentindo apenas um estudante bruxo normal, que _conseguira_ fazer toda a tarefa que lhe fora ordenada. Sim, a primeira aula era a de poções. E _sim_, ele enfrentara uma detenção na noite anterior, ou melhor, a semana inteira, e tudo graças a uma maldita poção que dera errado...

E pra piorar, o odioso professor Snape lhe passara aquele trabalho extra. Cinqüenta centímetros de pergaminho falando sobre as cinco poções mais famosas criadas pelos húngaros. Harry escrevera sessenta. Sessenta centímetros sobre as tais poções da Hungria.

Um trabalho perfeito, na opinião do jovem bruxo. Resultado de duas noites escondido debaixo da capa da invisibilidade, pesquisando na seção restrita.

Ele se sentia tão orgulhoso, justamente porque fizera tudo sozinho, não tivera ajuda de Hermione, nem de ninguém. Vencera o cansaço da detenção e o desanimo apenas para não dar o gostinho a Snape de dizer que fracassara.

Não dessa vez.

Sorrindo, Harry entrou na sala de aula de poções, antes mesmo do professor e da maioria dos alunos terem chegado. Procurou uma carteira bem na primeira fila, nessa aula ele queria _mesmo_ ficar frente a frente com Snape.

Antes de sentar abriu a bolsa, encontrando a capa da invisibilidade, que usara essa noite mesmo e não guardara no quarto ainda.

Os olhos verdes vasculharam o interior da bolsa. Ali estava o tinteiro, a pena e... ah! Um pergaminho melecado e grudento, totalmente arruinado por alguma substância pegajosa laranja. Agora ele iria... _CALMA AÍ!_

_Um pergaminho melecado e grudento!_

- O que é isso!

O Garoto Que Sobreviveu arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer o que um dia _fora_ sua perfeita e completa pesquisa sobre poções húngaras. E estava destruída!

Como? Onde? Quando! Até a noite anterior estava tudo perfeitamente em ordem. Cada palavra escrita, cada informação recolhida. Era o trabalho do ano! Agora não tinha mais nada para entregar a Snape... e nem mesmo uma boa desculpa!

- Ora... o que aconteceu, Potter? _Problemas_ com a lição de casa?

Harry cerrou os punhos ao ouvir a voz arrastada e irônica. Ok... ele não sabia como, nem onde, muito menos quando. Mas acabara de descobrir _quem_ e consequentemente, _porque_.

- Malfoy...

Lentamente o moreno se voltou, encarando o loiro nos olhos. Estava furioso.

Furioso? Harry sentia-se como um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção.

Tá certo, era apenas um trabalho de poções... não! Não era apenas um trabalho de poções. Era o seu_ esforço_. Sua _dedicação!_ Sua sonhada oportunidade de dar o troco ao ensebado professor de poções! E Harry explodiria por tão pouco.

Draco observou o eterno inimigo voltar-se em sua direção como se tivesse sido picado por um Basilisco. O loiro mantinha uma mão na cintura, sustentando a pose de fanfarrão. No rosto fino o patenteado sorrisinho "Malfoy".

Porém o sorriso esmaeceu imediatamente no momento em que se viu fitado pelas íris flamejantes de Potter.

Por um milésimo de segundo o loiro analisou as implicações daquele caso. Estava na mira de Potter... de um Potter que durante cinco anos fora mais baixo do que si (coisa que Drago adorava se vangloriar... poder olhar o Garoto Que Sobreviveu de cima...) só que o irritante Testa Rachada resolvera esticar nas férias. Qual foi a surpresa do Slytherin ao chegar no inicio do ano letivo de dar de cara com um Potter _vários_ centímetros mais alto... podendo finalmente olhar Draco de cima para baixo, e não o contrário...

Continuando as considerações... merda! Draco estava sozinho, afinal era a aula de poções. Ele se sentia seguro nela. Sempre estaria seguro nas masmorras, em presença de Snape.

O grande X da questão era que Severus Snape não estava ali no momento, para dar a inesgotável proteção a Draco. Muito menos Crabbe e Goyle, seus guarda costas.

Só havia alguns alunos insignificantes... a maioria Gryffindor, diga-se de passagem, torcendo para que o loiro levasse a pior (como se não levasse sempre...) e Harry Potter, é claro. Com toda sua fúria.

Tudo isso foi pensando naquele milésimo de segundo, ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos grises do Slytherin se fixaram nas mãos de Potter... eram grandes e fortes... e estavam cerradas com força, com tanta força que chegavam a tremer...

Uau. Aquele punho, no seu belo nariz, faria um senhor estrago...

Então Draco fez a única coisa que poderia, naquelas circunstâncias: deu meia volta e saiu correndo. "_Não é uma fuga...é uma... saída estratégica..._"

- Não tão rápido, Malfoy! - o moreno disparou atrás, disposto a dar o troco no Slytherin custasse o que custasse.

Draco fugia, er, _escapava estrategicamente_, com um único objetivo em mente: ter a sorte de trombar com Snape vindo dar a aula, antes de que Harry Enlouquecido Potter o alcançasse e... lhe causasse dor! E pela raiva de Potter aquela era _a_ intenção.

Infelizmente, Snape parecia estar atrasado, justamente numa hora tão imprópria.

"_Droga, Severus, você não se preocupa nem um pouco com a segurança de seu afilhado!_"

Sem a proteção do mestre de poções, Draco não teve alternativa a não ser continuar correndo. Com Harry quase grudado em seus calcanhares.

**HPDM**

- Está bem desregulado, senhorita Granger.

- Eu sabia, professora MacGonagall. Senti que estava diferente e fiquei com receio de usá-lo.

Hermione estava parada a frente de Minerva MacGonagall, ambas no pátio descoberto de Hogwarts, observando atentamente o vira-tempo de Hermione. A garota precisava usá-lo, depois de um longo período de inatividade, mas logo notara que tinha algo errado o objeto mágico. Então pedira ajuda a professora de transfiguração.

- Faz quanto tempo que não usa o seu vira-tempo, senhorita Granger?

- Desde o fim do terceiro ano.

Santa verdade. Depois disso Hermione conseguira arrumar seu horário escolar e pudera assistir todas as aulas de seu interesse sem precisar recorrer ao vira-tempo, isso até agora, quando suas aulas preferidas batiam no horário.

- Quase três anos... quanto maior é o tempo desativado, maior é a disfunção. E estou vendo que não apenas o mecanismo que controla o tempo, mas também o lugar está em mal funcionamento. É melhor guardá-lo com você. Quando o professor Dumbledore voltar do Ministério poderá ver isso.

- O Professor Dumbledore? Está tão errado assim?

- Bastante - MacGonagall estendeu o objeto mágico de volta para Granger - Não tente usá-lo, não sei o que pode acontecer.

- Obrigada Professora.

Hermione deu as costas para Minerva e começou a se afastar. Tinha aula de poções e não queria se atrasar.

- Eu ganharia tempo com isso. Mas... não posso arriscar...

Ia divagando em direção as masmorras quando alguém, que lhe pareceu Malfoy, passou correndo por ela e lhe arrancou o vira-tempo das mãos.

Antes que pudesse sequer exclamar alguma coisa alguém, que lhe pareceu Harry, também passou 'voando' atrás de seu eterno inimigo.

A jovem bruxa olhou para a mão que a segundos atrás estivera segurando a corrente do vira-tempo, depois voltou os olhos para o lado por onde Harry e Malfoy (não exatamente nessa ordem) haviam seguido.

- Isso... não é bom! - Hermione sussurrou e correu atrás do amigo.

**HPDM**

Draco estava esgotado! Seus pulmões ardiam quando respirava, e ele se sentia completamente sem fôlego. Lembrando-se que ele não era o maior fã de exercícios físicos de Hogwarts... tá certo, era apanhador de Slytherin, mas ficar sentado numa vassoura esperando o pomo de ouro aparecer, ou fazer algumas fintas atrás de Harry Potter não era exatamente um treino que preparasse seu corpo esbelto.

Enquanto corria, Draco começou a considerar o opção de se render. Certo, apanhar do Cara de Cicatriz não podia ser pior do que a exaustão física que começava a sentir...

"_Talvez se eu acertasse arf os olhos dele arf com os meus dedos... não, arf o óculos atrapalharia... arf... EI! A sangue ruim arf... com o... estou salvo!_"

Descobrindo que podia arfar mesmo em pensamento e que... podia ser salvo, se tomasse o vira-tempo de Granger e voltasse uma ou duas horas no tempo. Estaria livre de Potter, conseguiria assistir a aula de poções onde estaria protegido por Severus. Depois da aula teria a companhia de seus armár... er, _amigos_ Crabbe e Goyle.

O mundo era cor de rosa e a vida era boa! Tá certo, o mundo não era cor de rosa, mas enfim, também não seria roxo (o que aconteceria quando Potter acertasse seu precioso olho).

Ao passar por Hermione, Draco simplesmente arrancou o vira-tempo das mãos dela. Não era exatamente um roubo. Era um _empréstimo_. E para uma justa causa: salvar um Malfoy, bruxo fundamental para a sobrevivência do mundo mágico. Quer um objetivo mais altruísta do que esse?

O Slytherin mal registrou o protesto da garota. Continuou correndo enquanto girava o pequeno pino do vira-tempo. Obviamente conhecia aquele aparelhinho mágico, não sabia como usar, mas conhecia...

Girou uma, duas, três vezes... e continuou girando por precaução...

Foi então que Harry finalmente alcançou o loiro. Agarrou-lhe o braço e o impediu de continuar correndo, virando-o de frente para si.

O outro braço livre já estava armado para o Soco Do Século na fuça do inimigo.

Por puro instinto Draco ergueu os braços tentando proteger seu belo rosto. Se escapasse consciente daquele golpe, pensaria em algo para contra atacar ou talvez perdesse os sentidos e Potter o deixasse em paz para ser levado a enfermaria. _Hum..._ Porém quando levantou os braços, acabou soltando o pininho que acionava o vira-tempo.

O mundo ao redor de Harry e Draco começou a girar, girar de forma estranha. Muito rápida e desgovernadamente. O Gryffindor foi sugado pelo vira-tempo já que segurava bem firme no braço de Draco.

Hermione que os alcançava, parou a uma distância segura, e observou enquanto os rivais giravam estranhamente. Não era daquela maneira que o vira-tempo funcionava. Definitivamente havia algo muito errado!

- Por Merlin! Eu sabia que isso ia acabar mal. Harry!

Numa implosão de luz, Harry e Draco desapareceram diante dos olhos arregalados de Hermione Granger. "_Não é assim! Não é assim!_"

Em desespero, a garota virou-se e correu atrás da professora MacGonagall.

Pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, os bruxos adolescente apenas giraram, de certo modo diferente de chave de portal e pó de Flu. Quando Harry achou que girariam para sempre, tudo parou.

Completamente zonzo, o moreno caiu sentado no chão e tombou para trás com os olhos apertados com força. Ainda assim o escuro _girava_.

Draco cambaleou para o lado e ajoelhou-se. Sentia-se além te tonto, nauseado. Sem remorso algum vomitou todo o seu café da manhã... e um pouco do jantar da noite anterior também.

Quando começou a se recuperar, voltou-se para Harry que permanecia estendido no chão e vociferou furioso:

- O que foi que você fez, Potter?

- Essa é ótima, Malfoy! O _eu_ fiz? O que _você _fez?

Draco não respondeu. Apenas deixou os olhos de íris cinzentas observarem onde estavam.

Definitivamente não era Hogwarts. Era um campo aberto, com gramado selvagem um tanto alto. O pôr do sol no horizonte anunciava o fim de um dia estranhamente frio. Poucas árvores exibiam as folhagens de outono aqui e ali.

Ora, além de voltar no tempo, estavam em um lugar diferente da escola de mágia! Onde estariam?

Reunindo coragem para levantar-se do chão, Draco acabou olhando para a sua esquerda e o que viu, lhe tirou o fôlego, deixando sua já pálida face, ainda mais lívida. Suas forças voltaram com urgência gritante, e ele ficou em pé com um salto.

- Po... Potter! - sem que pudesse impedir, sua voz tremeu de leve.

Harry resmungou algo que soou como uma ofensa e abriu os olhos. _Merda!_ Aquele campo ainda girava...

_Campo?_

Com os sentidos totalmente alerta, Harry sentou-se e olhou na direção para onde um agitado Malfoy apontava. Os olhos verdes também se arregalaram.

- Meu Deus! Isso é...

Os adolescentes olhavam para uma das árvores, a maior das redondezas. Nessa árvore os corpos de três mulheres balançavam suavemente, pendurados pelos pescoços. Duas pareciam ter mais de quarenta anos, mas a terceira, não devia ser mais velha que Harry e Draco.

A cena era chocante, principalmente por alguns agravantes: primeiro, elas pareciam ter sido bem judiadas, antes de serem enforcadas. Segundo, usavam roupas trouxas estranhas, que Harry só estava acostumando ver em livros Muggle de história antiga e filmes Muggle de época. Terceiro e o pior... ao lado dos cadáveres, fora pregada uma placa tosca, de madeira torta e letras garrafais feitas com carvão.

"Voltem para o inferno bruxas de Satã" era o que dizia.

- Inquisição... - a voz de Harry não foi mais que um sussurro, que Draco mal conseguiu ouvir.

O moreno não tinha idéia de como, mas pelo visto Draco e ele acabaram fazendo uma viagem ao passado, voltando pelo que as aparências indicavam, mais de 500 anos no tempo.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**HPDM **

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**Aí está minha estréia com fanfics de Harry Potter! Ufa, mudei de idéia, ao invés de começar com um AU resolvi desenvolver essa idéia que estava na minha cabeça a algum tempo. Brincar com viagens no tempo pode ser divertido, mas... tentei não jogar Harry e Draco num futuro (claro que eu adoro fics assim, principalmente quando eles tem filhos! E um dia ainda faço uma!).**

**Quis mandá-los ao passado... mas bem ao passado mesmo, colocando-os frente a frente com a pior época para os não católicos: o inicio da Inquisição.**

**Primeiro capítulo é sempre difícil pra mim. Espero melhorar daqui pra frente!**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**HPDM **

**- - - - - - - - - -**

7


	2. Trégua

**Título**: Eternity

**Ficwriter:** Felton Blackthorn

**Pairings**: HPDM  
**Classificação:** M (apenas por precaução)  
**Gênero:** Slash (masculino)

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter** e seus **personagens **pertencem à **J.K. Rowling **e empresas associadas. Este é um trabalho feito de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos.

**- - - - - - - - - - HPDM- - - - - - - - - -**

**Atenção**: **talvez** esta história fique _um tanto longa_, e **talvez** eu resolva abordar temas como _m-preg, incesto_ e _lemon slash explícito (entre outros)_. Nada disso acontecerá nos primeiros capítulos. Mas aviso desde já que **tudo** pode acontecer...

**Atenção02**: essa fic **não** segue todos os acontecimentos dos livros fielmente. Apenas alguns. Tecnicamente se passa no início do 6º ano.

**- - - - - - - - - - HPDM- - - - - - - - - -**

_**...os dois continuam andando...**_

_**...porque depois não poderão voltar...**_

_**mas agora no fundo de seus corações**_

_**a dor de um crime nunca irá se apagar...**_

CAPÍTULO DOIS

**TRÉGUA**

O moreno não tinha idéia de como, mas pelo visto Draco e ele acabaram fazendo uma viagem ao passado, voltando pelo que as aparências indicavam, mais de 500 anos no tempo.

- Potter, só pode estar brincando... - a voz do Slytherin soou um pouco mais esganiçada do que o normal - Essa droga de vira-tempo não poderia nos enviar _tão_ longe assim! Poderia...?

O moreno não respondeu. Esticou a mão e pegou o vira-tempo, segurando-o entre os dedos. Analisou-o com os olhos verdes compenetrados durante um longo tempo, mas não chegou a conclusão nenhuma. Parecia tão normal quanto da vez que o usara com Hermione.

- Não, Malfoy. Não estou brincando.

- Ótimo, e o que você vai fazer? Como vai nos enviar de volta?

Harry parou de 'investigar' o vira-tempo e concentrou-se no seu inimigo natural. Malfoy estava com os braços cruzados a frente do corpo, muito amuado. Os olhos cinzentos pareciam enormes na face pálida, e ele tentava a custo não olhar na direção das mulheres assassinadas.

- Não estou entendendo, Malfoy...

- Desculpe se me enganei, mas você não é Harry Sempre Salvo O Dia Potter! Pois é bom começar a por esse cérebro minúsculo pra trabalhar.

- Em primeiro lugar, a culpa por estarmos aqui é toda sua. - a irritação era evidente na voz de Harry.

- O que! - o grito ofendido quase furou os tímpanos do Garoto Que Sobreviveu - Eu tenho culpa de ser perseguido por um Troll que provavelmente não tomou o café e me achou uma excelente refeição?

- Ah, claro. Não seja hipócrita! Se você não tivesse estragado meu trabalho de poções, nada disso teria acontecido.

O Slytherin abriu os lábios para rebater, mas acabou calando-se. Os olhos se estreitaram enquanto pareciam perfurar o moreno com tamanho rancor que transmitiam. Rancor que era menor apenas que a surpresa.

- Estragado seu trabalho... - ele sondava o terreno, usando uma voz mais arrastada que o normal - _Que_ quer dizer, Potter?

- Não se finja de inocente! - Harry começou a vasculhar sua bolsa, que acabara vindo com ele, em busca do referido dever de casa - Aqui está... _arruinado_!

Pra evidenciar os fatos, o Gryffindor sacudiu o pergaminho melecado. Foi então que um aroma característico e familiar chegou ao seu olfato, fazendo-o se encolher de leve e quase praguejar.

- Só porque seu dever amanheceu assim não quer dizer que... - foi então que Draco percebeu a expressão confusa do outro - Potter... _que _cara é _essa_? O que houve?

O moreno passou a mão pela face, e deixou o pergaminho cair no chão. _Merda!_

- Recheio de tortinha de abóbora. - preparou-se para a explosão que com certeza viria.

Draco aborreceu-se mais. Seu corpo magro pareceu inchar de indignação.

- E acha _mesmo_ que eu invadiria o dormitório Gryffindor pra encher seu maldito trabalho com recheio de tortinha de abóbora? - o loiro estava quase cuspindo fogo...

Enquanto ouvia o praguejar, Harry podia ver a cena em sua mente: Ron adorava tortas de abóbora... sempre que conseguia contrabandear alguma, fazia uma boquinha antes de dormir... nossa, podia ter sido um acidente... o ruivo podia ter feito aquilo sem querer, e talvez sentira receio de se confessar...

- Droga, Rony! - Harry sussurrou, sem que Draco pudesse ouvir.

O loiro começara a andar de um lado para o outro, gesticulando muito, enquanto tentava extravasar a raiva. A essa altura já tinha enviado a situação em que se encontravam para o fundo de sua mente.

- E o Santo E Justo Potter fez o que era esperado... acusou o primeiro imb... er... digo, loiro que apareceu na sua frente. E pra azar meu, esse loiro, além de lindo, era eu!

- Deixa de ser dramático, Malfoy! Você sabia que meu trabalho estava estragado! Explica essa agora.

Ao ouvir o desafio Draco parou de andar de um lado para outro, aproximou-se de Harry e agachou-se a frente dele.

- Vou tentar explicar de um jeito que seu mini cérebro Gryffindor entenda...

- Malfoy...

O tom de advertência não afetou Draco.

- Imagine um lindo bruxo lindo e um outro bruxo ralé semelhante a um Troll (Potter, são bruxos _fictícios_, _qualquer_ semelhança com a realidade é mera _coincidência_) que vão para a aula de poções. Por um acaso dos Destinos, o professor _parece_ odiar o bruxo ralé e na semana anterior deu uma tarefa muito, muito difícil... está me acompanhando, Potter?

Harry não respondeu, mas seu olhar furioso deixou claro que estava mais que acompanhando.

- O loiro lindo, perfeito e inteligentíssimo chega para a aula de poções e encontra o bruxo qualquer revirando a bolsa, parecendo desesperado, quase em pânico... daí levando todos esses fatos em consideração, o que você deduz, Potter?

- Eu não estava em pânico!

- O que _deduz_, Potter! - o tom de voz não admitia réplicas.

O Garoto Que Sobreviveu bufou irritado mas cedeu.

- Que ele teve problemas com a lição.

- Entendeu mais rápido do que eu esperava. Talvez Gryffindors não sejam um caso _totalmente_ perdido.

Harry foi inundado por um desejo tentador (mas controlável) de esganar aquele loiro debochado que continuava de cócoras na sua frente. Lutou bravamente contra seu instinto e partiu também para o ataque.

- Se você era _tão_ inocente assim, porque saiu correndo! Foi um atestado de culpa.

- Ah, tá. De repente me vejo frente a frente com um Troll _ensandecido_. Seria burrice tentar dialogar... minha maior preocupação foi colocar meu rosto a salvo das suas enormes e mal intencionadas mãos de Troll...

- Malfoy - o moreno olhou fixamente para o Slytherin - se me chamar de Troll mais _uma_ vez lhe darei bons motivos para isso...

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e considerou por um instante. Chegou a conclusão que não seria saudável provocar São Potter por enquanto.

- Se você não fosse tão covarde não teríamos vindo parar aqui.

- Não sou covarde, Potter. Vou dizer apenas uma vez: foi uma _missão_ para salvar meu nariz... se eu não fug.. er, tentasse me manter a salvo, a esta hora estaria em coma na enfermaria!

- O que não é tão ruim - fez um gesto amplo com a mão, mostrando o local em que estavam - em vista das circunstâncias...

Malfoy tentou segurar um arrepio ao se lembrar de onde estavam. Se permitira esquecer que as coisas estavam mais do que feias pro lado dos bruxos adolescentes.

- Perfeito, use o que sobrou do seu cérebro e pense em um modo de nos tirar daqui.

- Quem você pensa que é pra me dar ordens?

- Uma de suas vítimas!

Harry abriu a boca. Draco parecia mesmo acreditar naquilo, dada a veemência em sua voz. A situação era tão insólita e irracional que o Garoto Que Sobreviveu não resistiu: começou a rir. Ou melhor gargalhar.

- Você? Uma vítima? Ah, Malfoy, essa foi a melhor do dia!

- Não vejo graça, Potter. - o loiro soou extremamente ofendido - Vai ficar aí rindo até morrer ou vai fazer algo de útil?

O moreno enxugou uma lágrima por trás do óculos redondo. Respirava com dificuldade devido a falta de ar.

- Aceito sugestões. Não sei o que fazer... o vira-tempo não vai nos mandar para nossa época... e se usarmos poderemos voltar ainda mais no passado.

- Er... deixe-me pensar...

- Aliás, sabe o que eu lembrei? Missão para salvar o seu nariz, Malfoy? Há, há, há... ele combina com você quando está inchado...

- E quando é que você viu meu nariz inchado! - o loiro se indignou com a insinuação.

- Segundo ano. Aula de poções. Caldeirão do Goyle explodindo.

- Ah.

A cara que o loiro fez foi impagável. Uma expressão que misturava profundo desagrado com irritação extrema. Harry teria dado qualquer coisa para ter a máquina de Creevey nas mãos. Queria ver qual seria a reação de Draco se resolvesse confessar que ele era o culpado por fazer o caldeirão do outro estourar. Harry e os fogos de artifício dos gêmeos Weasley...

Para espanto do moreno, Draco não revidou a provocação. Apenas moveu-se desconfortável e passou as mãos pelos braços esguios. A capa não era suficiente para esquentar naquele clima estranhamente frio. Parecia outono.

- Podíamos nos afastar daqui, pra inicio de conversa? Esse cenário me deixa... nervoso...

Olhou torto para os corpos das mulheres que balançavam suavemente embalados pelo ventinho frio. Harry compreendeu perfeitamente os sentimentos do outro e concordou em sair dali.

- É um bom começo. Deveríamos tirá-las de lá...

- E lá vem o Santo Potter! - Malfoy cortou - Eu sinto _muito_ por elas, mas não vou escavar esse chão com as mãos. E nem é boa idéia mexer ali... vai que alguém nos vê...

Harry revirou os olhos e ficou em pé. Guardou o vira-tempo no bolso interno da capa e tirou sua varinha.

- _Inflamarem_!

Com certa surpresa o Slytherin viu as carcaças se incendiarem com uma rapidez incalculável, e se consumirem até as cinzas.

- Resolve o seu problema de cavar, Malfoy?

- Obviamente. Agora podemos ficar aqui. _Aquilo_ estava me incomodando... talvez seja uma boa idéia: Dumbledore já deve saber que estamos aqui e vai enviar alguém para nos salvar.

Harry rolou os olhos e deu uns passos a frente.

- Lá vem você com suas besteiras Malfoysianas.

- Ora, Potter. Aquele velho caquético _sempre_ sabe de tudo. Aposto que já sabe que estamos aqui... nesse... lugar e nesse tempo e já enviou socorro.

- Você até pode ter razão. Vamos procurar uma cidade...

Draco arregalou os olhos e levantou-se de um salto.

- FICOU LOUCO! - se continuasse assim, Harry ficaria é surdo - Olha o que eles fazem com bruxos!

Apontou na direção da árvore queimada. Aparentemente esquecera que os cadáveres não estavam balançando mais ali.

- Não seja tão covarde, Malfoy. Ninguém precisa saber que somos bruxos. Não está escrito na nossa testa.

- Na sua está... - o mais baixo provocou, deixando escapar uma risadinha.

Harry achou por bem ignorar o deboche e a súbita e familiar vontade de esganar o inimigo. Não podia se esquecer de que aquele era o detestável, insuportável, egocêntrico, irritante, etc, etc, etc (e põe etc nisso) _Draco Malfoy_.

- Essa testa rachada vai ser a nossa condenação.

Ok. Paciência também tem limite.

O moreno deu as costas para Draco e começou a se afastar sem dizer nada.

- Onde você vai, Potter?

- Voltar pra casa, e deixar você aqui com um _imenso_ prazer.

Empalidecendo muito, Malfoy tratou de avançar, quase correndo para alcançar Harry.

- Ei, você não me deixaria aqui, deixaria?

- Quer correr o risco?

- Muito Gryffindor da sua parte.

- Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara, Malfoy: estamos enrascados. Não faço a menor idéia de como fazer pra voltar pra casa, ou melhor, tenho um pequeno plano, mas não sei se vai funcionar. Se quer voltar comigo, vai ter que colaborar. Tente ser um pouquinho menos insuportável, ou deixo você por aqui, _depois_ de te enforcar com as _minhas mãos_ de Troll! Será que eu fui claro?

- Mais impossível.

Surpreendente! Então era tão simples assim, conseguir uma trégua com o Slytherin? Harry não podia acreditar e no entanto ali estavam eles concordando em manter o bom termo entre os dois.

A satisfação do moreno foi grande. Muito grande. Havia interesse por parte de Harry para sondar como seria... agir em equipe com Draco Malfoy.

Discretamente moveu os olhos esmeralda em direção ao companheiro, que caminhava calado, com expressão pensativa, ao seu lado. Era bom olhar o loiro de cima, depois de cinco anos sendo perseguido pelas atitudes irritantes e infantis.

Melhor ainda era saber que Malfoy tinha receio da sua atual condição de "Troll", sendo o moreno mais alto e mais forte. Claro que Harry não apreciava violência física, deixando pra resolver no braço apenas em última instância. No entanto o loiro não precisava saber desse detalhe...

- Potter... posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro, Malfoy.

- Como foi que seu _cérebro_ de _Troll_ chegou conclusão de que _este_ é o caminho certo?

Vinte segundos. A primeira trégua entre os inimigos durara vinte longos segundos.

- Malfoy eu te avisei!

Harry cerrou os punhos e se precipitou para cima de Malfoy. Porém Draco não era lerdo, disparou a frente, numa reprise da cena que os levara aquela confusão toda, com um Gryffindor furioso perseguindo um Slytherin _ligeiramente_ arrependido.

Impressionado com a velocidade de fuga do loiro, Harry gritou a certo ponto da perseguição:

- Você devia arf ser velocista, Malfoy!

- Velocista? Arf, claro, arf Potter... arf, se eles arf forem arf arf _lindos_ arf e não arf parecidos com arf um Troll!

- Grrrr! Você vai ser arf um velocista lindo e arf... _morto_!

O moreno acelerou o passou, quase conseguindo alcançar Draco, mas o loiro deu um impulso e escapou, ligeiro como uma lebre. Pelo tempo da 'caçada' puderam se esquecer de onde estavam. E consequentemente de _quando_ estavam.

Harry Potter divertiu-se tanto perseguindo Draco, que nem se tocou que lhe fizera um elogio.

Draco Malfoy estava tão preocupado em salvar seu precioso nariz, que nem percebeu que recebera um elogio.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**HPDM **

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**Aqui está o segundo capítulo! Com um pouco de sorte atualizo todas as segundas feiras! Num primeiro momento vou levar as coisas bem light, pelo menos nesses dois capítulos. Mas a partir do próximo prometo começar a criar obstáculos para nosso amado casal.**

**Pobre Draquinho, no fim nem era culpado de estragar a lição do Harry... se o moreno não fosse tão precipitadamente Gryffindor... o Draco tá meio reclamão nesse capítulo, mas é apenas pra espantar o medo pela situação. Logo o Harry descobre isso... **

_Considerações finais:_

**M-preg é algo que está nos meus planos para essa fic, não tão breve, mas vai acontecer.**

**. Olha só, rolou até um elogio no finzinho, após um quase assassinato (Felton viajando)**

**Será que ainda tem vaga nos clubes "**Quero um Draco Malfoy**" e/ou "**Draco Malfoy é a luz do meu viver**"?**

**Agradeço a **Harumi chan** (primeira review é _inesquecível_), **Tamyy** (m-preg está prometida), **MilinhaPotter** (valeu mesmo!), **CarolYui** (pois é , protejam a espécie!), **BruBlack** (promessa é dívida!) e **Paulili** (minha mãe diz que eu só faço palhaçada... he)**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**HPDM **

**4ever**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

6


	3. Percepção

**Título**: Eternity

**Ficwriter:** Felton Blackthorn

**Pairings**: HPDM  
**Classificação:** M (apenas por precaução)  
**Gênero:** Slash (masculino)

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter** e seus **personagens **pertencem à **J.K. Rowling **e empresas associadas. Este é um trabalho feito de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos.

**- - - - - - - - - - HPDM- - - - - - - - - -**

**Atenção**: **talvez** esta história fique _um tanto longa_, e **talvez** eu resolva abordar temas como _m-preg, incesto_ e _lemon slash explícito (entre outros)_. Nada disso acontecerá nos primeiros capítulos. Mas aviso desde já que **tudo** pode acontecer...

**Atenção02**: essa fic **não** segue todos os acontecimentos dos livros fielmente. Apenas alguns. Tecnicamente se passa no início do 6º ano.

**- - - - - - - - - - HPDM- - - - - - - - - -**

_**...os dois continuam andando...**_

_**...porque depois não poderão voltar...**_

_**mas agora no fundo de seus corações**_

_**a dor de um crime nunca irá se apagar...**_

CAPÍTULO TRÊS

**PERCEPÇÃO**

- Estamos andando há _dias_ e não encontramos nem a _sombra_ de uma cidade, Potter. Devíamos desistir dessa sua idéia absurda e pensar em outra coisa.

Harry rolou os olhos e quase sorriu ao ouvir a reclamação feita em tom de voz queixoso e arrastado. Descobrira que se divertia bastante com as implicâncias do loiro... tal fato seria estranho?

Despreocupado, o Garoto Que Viveu olhou para o companheiro, reparando na expressão amuada que tomava conta das feições aristocráticas. Naquele momento, Malfoy pareceu aos olhos de Harry quase... adorável...

_Adorável_?

Surpreso com a linha de seus pensamentos, o Gryffindor tratou de forçar seus olhos se desviarem do rosto de Draco e seu cérebro a se concentrar na reclamação indignada.

- Todo Slytherin é dramático assim?

- Claro que não. Eu ganho de _todos_.

- Hn. Entendo... bom, pra começo de conversa, não estamos andando há _dias_, Malfoy, e sim há vinte minutos - Harry suspirou longamente.

- Oh, só isso? Parece uma _eternidade_...

- Se você não corresse tanto, não estaria cansado. E se não reclamasse a cada _cinco_ minutos, não ficaria desperdiçando seu fôlego...

- Esse assunto de novo, não. Sei bem o que aconteceria se eu não fosse incrivelmente rápido - Draco estufou o peito - Viu, Potter. Na corrida você nunca vai me vencer.

- Como se eu preferisse fugir a lutar.

- Vou ignorar isso.

- Ótimo. Continuando, se você fosse mais _esperto_ notaria uma pequena luminosidade no horizonte, o que significa que tem uma cidade por lá.

Imediatamente Draco ergueu a cabeça e realmente prestou atenção na paisagem por onde seguiam, já que ele parecia nem se dignar a reparar no caminho, ao contrário de Harry, que apreciava, e muito aquele, campo gramado, com árvores pipocando aqui e acolá, assim como arbustos.

Tinha notado há algum tempo que a trilha que seguiam se tornava mais batida, indicando que pessoas transitavam por ali com certa incidência. Com certeza era muito utilizada. Não comentara com Draco porque o loiro não parecia interessado.

Porém agora o Slytherin estava _muito_ interessado.

- Tem razão. Mas... parece minúscula... - os olhos cinzentos observavam a pequena e fosca iluminação que recortava o horizonte.

- Deve ser uma vila ou algo assim.

- Ei, Potter... espere.

Draco parou de andar e foi imitado por Harry. O mais alto cruzou os braços à frente do peito e esperou que o loiro começasse.

- Não faça essa cara de Troll tentando pensar, Potter! Não podemos chegar assim de repente em uma cidade Muggle! Você viu o que eles fazem com bruxos... olhe para as nossas roupas. Precisamos de um plano.

O moreno considerou a sugestão por alguns instantes. Draco tinha razão, mesmo que chegassem durante a noite na cidade, poderiam chamar atenção demais com aqueles trajes. Claro que não podiam fazer nada a respeito, pois não tinham roupas extras.

Vendo a hesitação de Harry, o Slytherin sentou-se no chão e meteu as mãos nos bolsos, procurando alguma coisa. Em alerta, Harry esperou que ele fosse sacar a varinha para fazer algum truque. Mas isso não ocorreu.

- Eu tenho algum dinheiro aqui, podemos comprar alguns trajes da época, pelo menos enquanto Dumbledore não nos salva. Você tem dinheiro aí?

Logo Draco exibia dois galeões e seis sicles nas mãos. Harry vasculhou todos os bolsos, porém não encontrou nem uma moedinha. Acabou torcendo os lábios diante do olhar reprovador que recebeu do loiro. Sem opções sentou-se no chão com as pernas cruzadas.

- Malfoy, eu não desfilo por Hogwarts com os bolsos cheios. Pego dinheiro apenas quando vou para Hogsmeade.

- Ah, claro... deixe que te banco, Cara de Cicatriz.

- Você é _muito_ irritante.

- Ah, ah, ah... olha como fala. É melhor ficar bonzinho ou não ganha roupa nova... como é bom ter o pod... _merda_!

- O que foi agora?

- Potter, acho que não poderemos usar essas moedas na cidade Muggle...

- Tem razão.

- Talvez se transfigurarmos... podemos deixá-las com a forma de moedas Muggle.

- Eu não sei qual a forma dessas moedas. Você sabe, Malfoy?

- Claro que não! O especialista em coisa Muggle é você, esqueceu?

- Guarde suas moedas. O plano é o seguinte: vamos usar as capas para esconder nossas roupas, então damos um jeito de ver como são as moedas dessa época e mudamos a forma das suas.

Draco balançou a cabeça concordando.

- Não é mais fácil transfigurar as roupas?

- Você quer tentar?

- Hn... seria preciso manter o feitiço por muito tempo... e bem, vimos os modelos de roupas femininas. Não tenho nem idéia de como seriam as masculinas, você tem?

- Não. - Harry não estava mentindo. Claro que já assistira filmes Muggle de época, mas não podia ter certeza de que eram da época _apropriada_.

- Aliás, Potter. Você ainda _não_ me disse do que se trata aquela sua ideazinha... não acha melhor compartilhar comigo, antes de me deixar agir às cegas?

Harry piscou os olhos verdes. Tentou sondar a expressão de Draco, e respirou fundo. O loiro tinha razão. Precisavam compartilhar mais informações... o problema é que a sua 'idéia' talvez não parecesse uma saída tão boa assim. Ele não tinha certeza de sua funcionalidade. Poderia estar metendo os pés pelas mãos.

- Está escurecendo rápido... - o Gryffindor mudou de assunto.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, parecendo ponderar sobre aquilo e deixando a mudança de assunto acontecer. Passaria pelo menos daquela vez.

- Chegamos aqui e já estava anoitecendo... se saímos de Hogwarts pela manhã, isso significa que viajamos no tempo por um dia todo?

- Pode ser. Isso explicaria o porquê dessa diferença de horário. Ou sei lá, talvez seja pelo mesmo motivo de termos vindo parar tão longe e tão distante no tempo.

- Agora que já disfarçou bastante não se faça mais de bobo e me diga qual o plano, Potter. Quer você queira, quer não, estamos juntos nessa, então tem que confiar em mim.

- E acha que é fácil, confiar em você depois de todos esses anos?

Draco não respondeu. Os olhos cinzentos brilharam com intensidade, incomodando Harry.

- Malfoy, confiança não é algo que se compra, ou se dá apenas por uma situação complicada. Confiança é algo que se conquista, e se você quer a minha, vai ter que se esforçar muito.

- Claro, Potter, mais uma vez foi _muito_ claro. - Draco ficou em pé espanando a poeira das roupas - Vamos nos meter logo nessa cidade Muggle e ver o que acontece... o que pode ser pior do que não ter a sua confiança? Oh, pensei em algo... talvez sermos apedrejados e enforcados? Não... imagina... isso não é o mais terrível, e eu não me importo de correr esse risco SÓ PORQUE NÃO TENHO A SUA MALDITA E INÚTIL CONFIANÇA!

- Malfoy...

- Não me venha com '_Malfoy_'! Não estou pedindo para saber dos seus ridículos segredos! Nem quero que me faça nenhuma confidência! Preciso saber o que você planejou para nos tirar desse maldito lugar!

Dessa vez Harry ficou realmente surpreso. Tanto pela explosão, quanto por ver em como Draco lhe jogara a responsabilidade de levá-los pra casa novamente. Excluíra totalmente sua parte na culpa.

Por outro lado, o Slytherin tinha razão. Não poda fazer as coisas de forma oculta, apesar de Draco lhe ofertar o cargo de líder da dupla. E isso não era nem um pouco animador, já que Harry intuía corretamente que o loiro queria apenas fugir das conseqüências.

Respirando fundo, o Menino Que viveu passou a mão pela testa, enquanto os olhos verdes iam de Draco para a visão da suposta cidade que brilhava entrecortando o horizonte.

- Sente-se.

- O que? - Draco olhou para o outro de modo irritado - Mudou de idéia?

- Quer se sentar e ouvir o meu maldito _plano_?

Imediatamente o loiro obedeceu. Se tinha uma coisa que superava sua irritação do momento, era a curiosidade em descobrir o que o Testa Rachada estava planejando.

- Muito bem, sou todo ouvidos.

- Vamos para Hogwarts.

Draco quase caiu para trás ao ouvir a afirmação. A irritação dominou-o com força total, varrendo a curiosidade para longe.

- Não _diga_, Potter! - o loiro ignorou o gemido de Harry - Esse é o nosso objetivo! Eu _sei _que vamos para Hogwarts! Mas eu quero saber _como_! De modo que _esse _é o seu _maravilhoso _plano? Agora entendo porque não queria me contar!

- Terminou o surto?

O Slytherin não respondeu, mas acalmou-se.

- Você não me entendeu, Malfoy. Eu quis dizer que vamos para Hogwarts, mas eu me referia a Hogwarts _desse_ tempo. Esqueceu que a escola existe a mais de mil anos, contando da nossa época? Com certeza ela está lá agora.

- Oh!

- Precisamos ir a uma cidade para nos localizarmos. Depois que descobrirmos a direção da Grã Bretanha, só precisamos encontrá-la.

- Acha que podem nos ajudar por lá? - a voz do loiro soou subitamente cheia de esperança, despida do tom esnobe e arrastado de sempre. Harry quase sorriu ao ouvir seu inimigo falando com tanta empolgação.

- Não sei. Temos de descobrir quem é o diretor, e depois se existe alguma possibilidade dele nos enviar para nossa época. Ou se for o caso, podemos deixar um pergaminho para ser entregue a Dumbledore, quando ele se tornar o diretor.

- Mas... Potter, isso só acontecerá daqui a séculos! Até lá já morremos e viramos pó!

- Não se você pensar com calma. Pela lógica, Dumbledore vai receber essa carta, e nos impedirá de viajar hoje pela manhã, porque já estará sabendo de tudo o que aconteceu, ou, enviará alguém para o tempo em que estamos, para nos pegar.

- Espera, isso está me dando um nó na mente.

- Quem tem cérebro de Troll agora, Malfoy?

- Com certeza não sou eu, Potter. Essa sua idéia tem muita margem pra erro.

- Ah, tá. E se sua mente brilhante tiver um plano melhor saiba que sou todo ouvidos.

Harry esperou que o loiro considerasse o que fora explanado por algum tempo. A cada segundo a expressão de Draco mostrava que ele entendia perfeitamente o plano concebido por Harry e por mais que se esforçasse para pensar em algo melhor, não conseguia.

- Você venceu, Potter. Essa sua _idéia_ é tudo o que temos por hora.

- Não é tão ruim assim se analisar com calma e de maneira imparcial.

- Pode ficar se gabando. Espero que o diretor atual de Hogwarts concorde em nos ajudar... isso se acharmos a escola em primeiro lugar.

- Falou o Senhor Otimismo.

- Desculpe se não transbordo alegria como um maldito Hufflepuff. É o nosso pescoço que está em jogo, Potter.

- Sei disso. _Eu_ tentei uma trégua, Malfoy. _Eu_ pensei em uma maneira de nos tirar daqui. E o que _você_ fez até agora, além de surtar e me chamar de Troll?

- Não desperdice nosso tempo com acusações tão levianas. Agora que estamos de acordo que queremos sair daqui - Draco ficou em pé outra vez - podemos tentar outra trégua?

Harry fitou o loiro com certa aspereza refletindo nos olhos verdes. Uma trégua era o que visara desde que se dera conta da gravidade do problema. Mas não, o príncipe do melodrama tinha que colocar obstáculos e mais obstáculos, até conseguir virar a situação de modo a parecer que a idéia fora inicialmente dada pelo próprio Draco.

Então a expressão de Harry se suavizou um tanto. A atitude do loiro era realmente Slytherin. _Tão manipulador..._

- Vai ficar sorrindo feito um Troll Depois-De-Uma-Boca-Livre ou vai começar a por esse plano em prática?

- Ah, claro... estava demorando pra você me comparar a um Troll.

- Desculpe - o pedido não soara verdadeiro em hipótese alguma - é que a semelhança é muito grande para deixar passar.

Harry contou mentalmente até dez, por fim levantou-se e tomou a direção da cidade. Mal dera dois passos e ouviu a voz de Draco, que não tinha saído do lugar, chegar a seus ouvidos.

- Er... Potter...?

- O que foi agora, Malfoy?

- Lembre-se de não fazer nada muito estúp... digo, Gryffindor. Esses Muggle não vão nos perdoar só por que somos adolescentes e um de nós é estupidamente lindo. - Harry rolou os olhos, ainda de costas para Draco - Se encontrar uma _donzela_ em apuros, não tente salvá-la, pelo menos dessa vez. São os _nossos _pescoços, Potter.

O moreno ficou tenso. Entendeu perfeitamente o que Draco pedia. Ele queria que Harry ignorasse uma situação onde alguém precisava de ajuda. Um pedido egoísta e certamente cruel.

- Não posso prometer isso, Malfoy. Sabe disso.

- São os nossos pescoços. E...não creio que temos _direito_ de interferir.

- O que quer dizer?

- Não devemos brincar com os fatos passados, nem alterá-los.

Só então Harry voltou-se para encarar Draco. O que o loiro dizia tinha _muito_ sentido.

- Você pegou a essência do que eu queria dizer. - continuou eloqüente - Não podemos interferir em _nada_ do que presenciarmos, porque teria conseqüências imprevisíveis, Potter. Percebe? Só de estarmos aqui já é um risco considerável para o futuro. Merlin sabe o que pode ser afetado pela nossa presença.

Harry engoliu duas vezes, diante da dimensão do que Draco expunha. Mesmo que fosse contra seu instinto, o Gryffindor assentiu.

- Você está certo. Dessa vez está certo. Temos que tomar cuidado com _tudo _o que fizermos e _tudo_ o que dissermos daqui pra frente, não apenas para nos proteger, mas para proteger o futuro. Céus, Malfoy é pior do que eu pensava...

- Percebeu agora? Poderíamos mudar muita coisa, apenas usando sua idéia, de escrever pergaminhos. Eu poderia deixar _vários_ para meu pai...

O loiro calou-se diante do olhar feroz que recebeu por parte de Harry.

- Não vamos deixar _nada_ para alterar o futuro, Malfoy. Apenas _um_ pergaminho pra Dumbledore, _entendeu_?

- Não tenho interesse em mudar o futuro, Potter, não quero voltar para uma época sem saber o que me espera. Alterar as coisas assim seria _loucura_, e se você usasse esse seu cérebro atrofiado entenderia isso desde o começo, quando EU pedi que você não fizesse nada arriscado.

Harry concordou com um aceno de cabeça e recomeçou a andar sendo seguido pelo Slytherin. Dessa vez foi o moreno quem perdeu o interesse pela paisagem, seguindo pensativo um passo a frente de Draco.

O Gryffindor considerava a complexidade da situação em que estavam. Draco tinha razão: podiam mudar o futuro... se ele deixasse um pergaminho para seus pais, poderia avisá-los sobre Voldemort... tudo aconteceria diferente então! A tentação era grande, como seria sua vida, se arriscasse fazer isso?

Tal oportunidade se mostrava perfeita para salvar sua família. Haveria a chance de conhecer seus pais, conviver com eles crescer com eles. _Sua família._

Não apenas isso, mas todas as coisas horríveis que acontecera em sua vida, como a morte de Sirius e Cedric. Podia alertar Dumbledore sobre Tom Riddle. Vidas seriam salvas.

- Não vale a pena, Potter. - a voz arrastada chamou Harry de volta a realidade.

- O que? – olhou para o Slytherin, que o alcançara.

- Sua cara é um livro aberto. Estou dizendo que não vale a pena... tentar mudar o que vai acontecer.

Harry desviou os olhos e encarou o chão. O loiro fixou as íris cinzentas na figura desanimada de seu companheiro de desventuras.

- Você disse que eu era desinteressado, porque não prestei atenção no caminho. Como você me julga fácil, Potter. Eu percebi as dimensões dessa situação _muito_ antes de você, e estava pesando os prós e os contras. E é óbvio que não vale a pena. Qualquer coisa que fizermos nesse tempo pode alterar o que vai acontecer. Se vacilarmos, podemos até destruir o futuro. Não quero voltar para um lugar arruinado.

- Mas se fizéssemos certo...

- Qual parte do _não_ você não está compreendendo? É perigoso, é loucura. Acha que não senti a tentação? Eu mudaria muita coisa, Potter. Mas o que aconteceu, aconteceu... é melhor que tudo fique do jeito que está.

Harry respirou fundo e encarou Draco com um sorriso fraco nos lábios.

- Você é um pé no saco, sabia?

- Faço por puro prazer.

- Tenho certeza disso. - o sorriso aumentou, para irritação de Draco.

- Teoricamente _você _é o herói. Tinha que pensar em fazer apenas as coisas certas. Acho que a testa rachada está afetando seu cérebro de brinquedo cada vez mais.

O moreno desviou os olhos e fixou-os na cidade, que parecia se aproximar a cada passo. Em pouco tempo chegariam e descobririam onde estavam.

- Você não foi muito Slytherin. Deveria estar tentando tirar proveito da situação, não me dando conselhos.

Draco chutou uma pedra com o lado do pé, quase acertando a canela de Harry que caminhava a sua direita. Fez uma careta quando errou o alvo.

- Pra deixar bem claro: não estou _dando_ conselhos, estou _vendendo_... isso vai ter um preço, Potter. E é melhor parar de me julgar, porque tem muita coisa que você não sabe a meu respeito, entendeu? - Draco respirou fundo sem deixar tempo pra Harry responder - Bem... hum... na verdade não vou dizer que não considerei escrever um ou... _dez_... pergaminhos para meu pai... sem você ver...

- Eu _sabia_! - Harry achou que bochechas de Draco se cobriram de vermelho. Não podia ter certeza pois a noite caíra completamente, e tinham somente a luz da lua cheia para iluminar o caminho.

- Não é uma _confissão_, Potter! Estou apenas deixando claro o quanto acho perigoso alterar fatos que já passaram, caso contrário eu _nunca_ te diria uma coisa dessas.

- Tá... você tem razão. Eu acho...

- Claro que tenho! Eu _sempre_ tenho razão. Vamos estender essa trégua, Potter... conseguimos caminhar a última meia hora sem atentar contra a vida um do outro... que tal se tentássemos não interferir muito nessa época?

- Eu é quem deveria propor isso...

Draco deu de ombros.

- Ok, Malfoy. Por mais que _doa_ dizer isso, você está certo.

- _Morra_, Potter.

Harry sorriu torto e cruzou os braços atrás das costas.

- Voltando àquele seu pedido de antes...

- O que?

- Sobre não interferir... vou tentar todo o possível para fazer o que me pede, mas... e se a donzela em perigo for você? Eu te salvo ou te deixo ser torturado?

- POTTER! - a voz arrastada transbordou indignação.

- Desculpe, mas você dá chilique e grita que nem garota... só pensei que... EI!

O chão pareceu sumir, quando Draco esticou a perna e passou uma rasteira no moreno, derrubando-o ao solo. Só de precaução o Slytherin apertou o passo e ganhou uma boa distância, antes que Harry se levantasse e resolvesse se transfigurar num Troll caçador.

- Anda, Potter. Você está nos atrasando...

- Vá catar gnomos, Malfoy! - resmungou enquanto se levantava devagar, com as roupas e o rosto sujos de poeira.

- Pra que? Tenho elfos domésticos o bastante pra fazer isso por mim! - mostrou a língua de modo insolente.

Harry rolou os olhos e limpou a lente dos óculos na capa. Acabou sujando-os mais.

**HPDM**

Algum tempo depois, os jovens bruxos chegaram à cidade Muggle. Na verdade não era uma cidade, nem mesmo uma vila e sim uma pequena aldeia provinciana. As ruas eram poeirentas e sujas, de chão batido, iluminadas por poucos postes que sustentavam lamparinas a óleo. As casas formavam um aglomerado de madeira mal feito, e a maioria parecia que desabaria a qualquer momento.

Apenas duas construções eram mais altas e mais sólidas do que as demais: uma devia ser o banco, a outra era a igreja simplória.

Harry e Draco caminhavam lado a lado, com as capas bem fechadas. Sorte que não tinha ninguém na rua, apesar de não ser muito tarde.

- Então _isso_ é uma aldeia Muggle? - Draco sussurrou desapontado, caminhando muito perto de Harry.

- Sim. Mas é do passado. As do futuro não são tão feias assim... e acho que nem todas as aldeias Muggle do passado são... tão assustadoras.

- _Assustadoras_? Então o Testa Rachada está assustado?

- Não. Me. Provoque. Malfoy.

Draco olhou de lado para o moreno e ficou quieto. Nunca admitiria em voz alta, mas é claro que achara aquele lugar totalmente assustador e fantasmagórico. Não havia vivalma na rua. E devia ser o que? Umas sete horas da noite?

A única prova de que existia vida naquela aldeia eram as lamparinas ardendo nos postes e uma ou outra casa que emanava luz por frestas nas portas. Isso e um aroma delicioso de jantar sendo feito.

Aroma que fez o estômago de Harry roncar.

- O que você disse, Potter?

- Não disse nada! Minha barriga que roncou...

- Ah, pensei que fosse _linguagem_ de Troll. Foi um ronco fenomenal.

- Malfoy, como você é irritante. Queria saber como seus amiguinhos te suportam.

Draco levou a mão ao queixo e considerou profundamente a questão. Harry estranhou, intuindo que uma resposta mal criada viria dali a pouco.

- Hum... talvez seja meu charme irresistível, ou minha beleza invejável ou minha personalidade admirável ou minha inteligência insup... Potter! Não me deixe falando sozinho!

- Se eu ouvir mais uma palavra terminada no sufixo 'vel' vou vomitar.

- Invejoso.

- Nos seus sonhos.

- Meus sonhos não incluem um Troll, Potter. Se incluíssem seriam _pesadelos_.

Nesse momento o estômago de Draco também roncou, fazendo eco ao de Harry. E dessa vez o Gryffindor teve certeza de que o loiro corava.

- Ora, você _também_ fala linguagem de Troll, Malfoy? É desse jeito que você pede comida?

Totalmente sem jeito, Draco desviou os olhos, antes de confessar:

- Eu to com fome.

A declaração simples e despida de afetação desarmou Harry. Pela primeira no vez no dia, ou melhor, pela primeira vez em anos, olhou para o Slytherin e viu apenas o Draco, não o Malfoy.

E pela primeira vez em anos, Harry sentiu que realmente não estava sozinho, ao ver refletido nos olhos cinzentos de seu inimigo, os mesmo sentimentos que sabia levar dentro de sim, desencadeados pela aventura não intencional.

Eram dois garotos em um grande problema. Nada de rivalidades, nada de rancor. Nada de _ódio_.

Não restava nada ao Garoto Que Viveu, além de confessar a verdade:

- Eu também. - foi só isso que conseguiu dizer.

Draco olhou de um lado para o outro da rua, depois continuou, evitando olhar na direção de Harry.

- Estamos aqui a coisa de duas horas. Isso só prova que ficamos presos na magia do vira-tempo mais do que pareceu. Essa porcaria está quebrada.

- Deduzir o óbvio não é prova de sabedoria, e não adianta nada.

- O que vamos fazer?

- Vamos procurar algum lugar pra ficar até amanhã. Então transfiguramos as moedas e comemos algo. E investigamos onde estamos.

- Parece bom - na verdade Draco estava cansado demais para discutir.

- Ali deve ser seguro.

Harry seguiu para o que parecia ser um beco mais escuro, onde não tinham postes de luz. Era uma rua sem saída, formado pela parte de trás de algumas residências. Havia mais lixo acumulado que o normal, e o cheiro era bem forte. Draco torceu o nariz empinado.

- Você vai _deitar_ aí? - o asco era visível no rosto fino e na voz arrastada.

Como resposta Harry sentou-se no chão e encostou-se numa das paredes de madeira. Depois do armário na casa dos tios aquilo não parecia _tão_ ruim assim. Cansado, apoiou a cabeça contra a madeira, fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar. Agora que passara o primeiro choque, o cansaço e a fome bateram sem piedade.

Bem que ele gostaria de estar em Hogwarts, no dormitório dos garotos do sexto ano, tinha tanta coisa pra se preocupar... no entanto tinha que enfrentar mais essa: perdido no tempo com ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy, o garoto que infernizara sua vida nos últimos anos...

Então Harry sentiu um movimento a seu lado. Abriu os olhos e viu que Draco acabara de sentar-se junto a ele, e analisava o chão sujo como se pudesse limpá-lo com o olhar.

- Use um feitiço de limpeza - o moreno caçoou.

- O que? - Draco pareceu horrorizado - E correr o risco de ser visto por algum Muggle? Agradeço.

- Você é quem sabe.

- Er... Potter...?

- O que foi?

- Você acha que conseguiremos voltar a _salvo_ para casa?

- Claro.

Draco olhou para Harry. O Gryffindor não parecia duvidar daquilo nem um pouco. de certa maneira transmitia tanta confiança ali, sentando no chão sujo de um beco escuro, que o loiro acabou relaxando e acreditando que talvez saíssem mesmo daquela. Draco nunca admitiria, mas sentia-se seguro ao lado de Harry Potter.

Harry voltou a fechar os olhos quando ouviu o outro suspirar. Queria estar tão seguro quanto sua voz soara. No fundo tinha receios do que os esperava pela frente, daquela situação tão delicada e incomum.

Cada passo seria sempre um risco. Cada dia a mais naquele tempo poderia trazer conseqüências devastadoras. Se levassem _todos_ os fatores em consideração, acabariam se preocupando não apenas em voltar a salvo pra casa, mas em ter uma casa a salvo pra se voltar.

- Potter...? - Draco fazia um esforço inútil para evitar que sua voz soasse cansada e sonolenta.

- Hum?

- O que... é um _velocista_...?

Harry riu baixinho. Relaxou de vez ao receber um soquinho irritado no braço. Claro, aquilo era Muggle, Draco não saberia mesmo do que se tratava. Riu-se mais ainda de imaginar que o loiro devia estar se mordendo de curiosidade para descobrir o que vinha a ser um velocista.

- Isso é uma coisa Muggle. É um tipo de atleta que...

Sua boca secou-se e ele perdeu a voz. Ainda incrédulo e surpreso, Harry arregalou os olhos verdes e olhou para o lado, apenas para descobrir que o súbito peso em seu ombro esquerdo era a cabeça de Draco Malfoy, que adormecera e se apoiara nele.

Nunca, nem em seus mais loucos devaneios, Harry se imaginara perdido no passado, com um Draco Malfoy de expressão cansada, mas adorável, adormecido em seu ombro.

_Adorável? De novo esse pensamento? Não..._

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**HPDM **

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**Agradeço a **MilinhaPotterPauliliCarol Yui,Harumi chan Tachel Nicolle Snape** e **Marck Evans **pelas reviews maravilhosas, por acompanhar essa fic e pelo incentivo a minha loucura! Um abraço especial para **Samantha**, que não se deixou vencer pelo ffnet... **

**Quem revisou e por um motivo ou outro não pôde mandar review, valeu também! Espero que estejam gostando!**

_Considerações finais:_

**_Wow_. As coisas começaram a se complicar, mas não muito. Quero ir trabalhando bem com as situações, nesse ritmo mais lento, tipo novela da Globo mesmo. E o capítulo ficou maior, me empolguei! Até pensei em dividir em dois, mas depois achei melhor não, perderia um pouco do sentido.**

**Espero ter conseguido mostrar a gravidade de Harry e Draco interferirem no passado, por isso repeti **_tanto_** esse detalhe, pois um deslize dos dois e o futuro corre o risco de mudar totalmente. Acho que foi até meio chato tocar nessa tecla tantas vezes, mas foi igualmente necessário. Sinto muito.**

**As coisas estão ficando mais sérias. Claro, a comédia não abandona, mas...**

**Harry percebeu que ele tem que se conter... mas será fácil para um herói tão Gryffindor se segurar diante de uma situação de risco? Espero que sim, para o _bem_ do nosso amado Draco.**

Explicando: **ora, eu não os levaria para a Inquisição se não fosse fazê-los sofrer pelo menos um pouquinho nas mãos de um Inquisidor, não é? trilha sonora de fundo: Psicose**

10


	4. Aldeia

**Título**: Eternity

**Ficwriter:** Felton Blackthorn

**Beta**: ainda não tenho! Perdoem os erros...

**Pairings**: HPDM  
**Classificação:** M (apenas por precaução)  
**Gênero:** Slash (masculino)

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter** e seus **personagens **pertencem à **J.K. Rowling **e empresas associadas. Este é um trabalho feito de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos.

**- - - - - - - - - - HPDM- - - - - - - - - -**

**Atenção**: **talvez** esta história fique _um tanto longa_, e **talvez** eu resolva abordar temas como _m-preg, incesto_ e _lemon slash explícito (entre outros)_. Nada disso acontecerá nos primeiros capítulos. Mas aviso desde já que **tudo** pode acontecer...

**Atenção02**: essa fic **não** segue todos os acontecimentos dos livros fielmente. Apenas alguns. Tecnicamente se passa no início do 6º ano.

**- - - - - - - - - - HPDM- - - - - - - - - -**

_**...os dois continuam andando...**_

_**...porque depois não poderão voltar...**_

_**mas agora no fundo de seus corações**_

_**a dor de um crime nunca irá se apagar...**_

CAPÍTULO QUATRO

**ALDEIA**

Draco abriu os olhos e piscou diante da inesperada luz do sol. Não eram raios quentes, mas aqueles luminosos de dias de outono, que aquecem e enchem a gente de preguiça e vontade de continuar deitado na caminha macia, pelo menos mais alguns minutos. Se bem que o loiro não se lembrava de seu travesseiro ser tão duro... esfregou a bochecha, tentando amaciar, mas não adiantou.

_Droga. Quem foi o imbecil que colocou um feitiço enrijecedor no meu travesseiro? maldito Blaise..._

O caso era que Draco não estava em sua cama macia... nem mesmo no seu dormitório em Hogwarts, a consciência desses fatos começou a penetrar em sua mente, sem conseguir vencer o sono. Ele estava placidamente acomodado no ombro do Cara de Cicatriz. Bom, então ele ia dormir só mais meia horinha e...

O que? No ombro do Cara de Cicatriz? 

Harry nunca vira alguém se mover de forma tão rápida (nem mesmo quando Draco fugia). Num segundo o Slytherin estava se esfregando sem seu ombro, e no segundo seguinte estava se arrastando pelo chão tentando se afastar o máximo possível do Gryffindor.

- POTTER! O que pensa que está fazendo?

Harry ajeitou o óculos no nariz e massageou a base dolorida de seu pescoço. Passada a primeira fase da tensão, na noite anterior, o Garoto Que Viveu acabara relaxando e sem perceber deslizara para um sono se não reparador, no mínimo tranqüilo.

Era surpreendente se sentir assim, ao lado de seu inimigo de anos. Talvez as barreiras existentes entre eles estivessem um tanto estremecidas, graças a aventura que dividiam. Harry nunca pensou que seria tão _fácil_ olhar para o Slytherin e enxergar apenas Draco, não Malfoy.

Draco que, nesse exato segundo, lhe lançava punhais através dos olhos cinzas, enormes no rosto corado.

- Bom dia.

O loiro fez uma careta e não respondeu.

- Que drama por tão pouco. Na verdade _eu_ é quem deveria estar incomodado, pois fui usado como travesseiro a noite toda. - agora o moreno passava a mão pelos fios de cabelo, tentando assentá-los um pouco.

- Devia ter me acordado.

Harry deu de ombros, querendo cortar aquele assunto. Ele não se incomodara pelo outro estar tão próximo, e até gostara, porque pudera se aquecer na noite fria. Só por esse motivo ele gostara... claro.

Fazia pouco mais de meia hora que o Gryffindor tinha acordado, e ficara observando o escasso movimento de pessoas naquele horário matutino. A vila com certeza tinha poucos habitantes e nenhum deles se dera conta da presença de dois adolescentes escondidos em um beco.

Volta e meia os olhos verdes espiavam os fios de cabelo loiros, que de tão claros pareciam quase feitos de prata. Quando se dava conta de que estava... _admirando_... uma parte tão marcante do corpo de seu inimigo, Harry corava e afastava os olhos, para em algum tempo repetir-se, num ciclo quase paranóico.

É claro que o Garoto Que Sobreviveu esperava uma reação tão dramática por parte do loiro, afinal ele era Draco Malfoy, o príncipe do melodrama.

- Se não se importa, Malfoy, deveríamos sair daqui e ir atrás de alguma informação. Precisamos descobrir as moedas Muggle antes de mais nada. Ou sua fome já passou?

Draco negou-se a responder mais uma vez, permanecendo amuado.

Harry se perguntou porque o outro estaria _tão_ irritado por um fato quase insignificante. Claro, eles eram _inimigos_, e ainda se _odiavam_, mas passavam por uma trégua, não?

Deixando de tentar entender o que aquela reação tão defensiva queria dizer, o Gryffindor resolveu se divertir aproveitando-se por poder dar o troco em Draco por todas as impertinências.

- Preparado para enfrentar o dia, Malfoy? Oh, será que devo chamá-lo de Draco? Afinal, acabamos de dormir juntos...

A ousadia da frase pegou tanto o próprio Harry de surpresa quanto Malfoy, que ficou rubro de raiva, indignação e vergonha. Imediatamente se pôs em pé e começou a se afastar em direção a saída do beco, depois de fechar a capa com um magnífico e altivo floreio.

Harry balançou a cabeça, ainda se divertindo muito. Levantou-se e alcançou o loiro em duas passadas.

Foi em completo silêncio que saíram do beco para a rua principal da pequena aldeia. A luz do dia, o local não era tão assustador, as casas não pareciam tão feias e fantasmagóricas.

Algumas mulheres andavam apressadas de um lado para o outro, puxando crianças pequenas pelas mãos ou levando trouxas cheias de roupa. Outras permaneciam paradas na porta de suas casas, aparentemente fofocando.

Crianças maiores brincavam na areia, sem supervisão de adultos.

Poucos homens passavam na rua, levando enxadões e ancinhos sobre os ombros.

No geral era um povo curtido e rústico. Trabalho e ignorância refletidas nas faces duras.

Nem Harry, nem Draco se sentiram muito a vontade no meio daquele povo.

O primeiro a perceber a presença dos forasteiros foi um garoto de uns nove anos, que corria desembestado pela rua, mas estacou subitamente ao dar de cara com dois desconhecidos 'plantados' no chão de terra, observando todos na aldeia.

O fim da gritaria, atraiu os olhares dos outros transeuntes. Se os jovens bruxos se sentiam incomodados com o aspecto dos moradores da aldeia, a sensação só piorou, quando se viram alvo de mal disfarçada hostilidade.

Vendo que Malfoy não se pronunciaria, Harry aproximou-se da mulher mais perto e sorriu.

- Bom dia. Estamos perdidos... poderia nos dar uma informação?

A mulher não respondeu. Fechou mais a cara e entrou em casa, deixando o moreno sem saber o que fazer.

Para sorte do Gryffindor, uma outra mulher, que estava mais a frente com um bebê nos braços se prontificou a ajudar.

- Vocês estão em Leeds Ville, feudo do Marquês de Leedskay.

Claro, regressaram até a época feudal. _Grande_!

- É muito longe de Londres?

A mulher mudou a criança de posição e fungou, pensando na questão.

- Nunca fui a Londres. Meu irmão diz que fica a dois ou três dias de viagem, seguindo para o sul.

- Obrigado, senhora.

Harry voltou-se para o loiro, muito ciente de ter o olhar de todos sobre si. Ia dizer alguma coisa, mas a voz da mulher o impediu.

- Venham aqui. Vocês parecem cansados.

Aquela mulher devia ser alguém importante, pois imediatamente as outras pessoas perderam o interesse evidente por Harry e Draco, passando apenas a observá-los com breves e fugidios olhares. Até mesmo as crianças deixaram de encará-los como uma ameaça.

Os jovens bruxos se entreolharam, mas o loiro ainda se recusava a falar com o mais alto, mantendo uma expressão de puro aborrecimento nas feições aristocráticas. Sem opção, Harry teve que decidir pelos dois, e seguiu em direção a senhora que os chamara.

Tratava-se de uma mulher de uns quarenta anos, meio baixa e truculenta. Os cabelos loiros estavam presos em um coque mal feito, e as roupas eram encardidas, ao contrário dos olhos azuis límpidos, que refletiam experiência. A criança em seus braços estava tão enrolada na manta, que mal se viam os bracinhos gorduchos erguidos.

Assim que se aproximaram o bastante, foram analisados com insistência quase ofensiva. Ao fim do exame, a mulher pareceu satisfeita, abrindo um sorriso que beirava gentil. Tinha dois dentes estragados.

- Meu nome é Joanne, meu irmão é o padre da cidade. Você - ela apontou para Draco com a mão livre - parece filho de algum nobre, e as capas de ambos são de boa qualidade... imagino que devem ser um Jovem Senhor e seu Escudeiro.

Ao ouvir a afirmação, Malfoy ergueu ainda mais o nariz empinado e estufou ainda mais o peito magro. Harry praguejou interiormente, pensando que se continuasse inflando daquele jeito, Draco iria acabar explodindo...

Apesar disso, as conclusões precipitadas de Joanne viriam bem a calhar.

- É isso mesmo, senhora. Este é o meu... hã... Jovem Senhor, eu tenho a missão de levá-lo a salvo para casa em Londres, mas fomos atacados por terríveis... bandidos no caminho e... por sorte chegamos aqui. - de propósito Harry ocultou seus nomes. Não queria que ficassem gravados na memória de Joanne ou de mais alguém. Evitaria revelá-los enquanto fosse possível.

Harry não gostava de muito de mentir, mas não ficava com a consciência pesada quando o fazia para proteger a si mesmo ou algum de seus amigos. (não que Malfoy se encaixasse nessa categoria).

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ouvir a história. Não era uma mentira completa, afinal de contas Harry tinha _mesmo_ a missão de levá-lo a salvo para casa.

Joanne analisou os dois mais uma vez, como se tentasse chegar a uma conclusão sobre o que fazer com os garotos. Eles eram nobres, e ajudar nobres era sempre uma coisa boa, ainda mais em tempos difíceis como aqueles.

Por outro lado, eles pareciam cansados. Principalmente o loiro, que dava a impressão de ser muito frágil. Claro, a nobreza sempre é frágil, não tinha constituição para atribulações. Assim que Deus criara o mundo, e assim que as coisas eram.

- Tenho alguma coisa para vocês comerem aqui, se estiverem com fome.

Harry sentiu o estômago revirar a simples menção de comida, e concordou mais do que feliz com tal oferta. Draco não disse nada, mas os olhos brilharam como estrelas cadentes.

- Agradeceríamos tanta bondade, senhora. Mas adianto que os bandidos roubaram todo o nosso dinheiro, e não poderemos pagar sua gentileza.

- Vê aquilo, Escudeiro - dessa vez Joanne apontou para o campanário da igreja - Nossa aldeia é pobre, e durante o ano mal temos o suficiente para nós e nossos filhos, mas nunca negamos um pedaço de pão a quem tem fome.

O moreno engoliu em seco. Depois relanceou os olhos verdes pelas pessoas que permaneciam na rua. Aquele era um povo sofrido, e isso se refletia em suas expressões derrotistas e hostis, mas no fundo, Joanne acabara de provar que ainda se podia encontrar bondade em um coração não lapidado.

- Venham por aqui.

Avançou até a porta de madeira e abriu, esperando ser seguida pelos jovens bruxos. Depois de uma hesitação quase imperceptível, Harry deu o primeiro passo e foi seguido por Draco.

Entraram em um cômodo um tanto espaçoso, onde havia uma lareira apagada e próximo a ela fora colocado algo que lembrava vagamente um sofá, coberto com inúmeras peles de raposa. Tinha ainda uma grande mesa e várias cadeiras.

Cortinas, que um dia deviam ter sido azuis mas estavam encardidas, encobriam as portas que davam acesso aos outros cômodos.

O chão era de terra batida, e estava limpo, parecendo que fora varrido a pouco tempo.

- A cozinha é aqui.

Passou por uma das portas e segurou a cortina para que os garotos pudessem passar também. Harry fez um sinal de cabeça, indicando que Draco devia seguir na frente, afinal ele era o _Jovem_ _Senhor_, não é?

Quando Draco passou, levava o nariz tão empinado, que o Gryffindor pediu desesperadamente que ele tropeçasse e caísse de cara no chão. Mas como sempre, alguém lá em cima _nunca_ atendia as preces de Harry Potter, e Draco Malfoy entrou na cozinha daquele casebre como um príncipe na sala do trono.

Tal cozinha era menor do que a sala onde haviam passado, mas estava aquecida por um grande fogão a lenha, onde a madeira ardia cozinhando dois panelões e uma leiteira. Havia ali uma mesa menor do que a da sala, em estado pior de conservação. Harry percebeu que uma das pernas de madeira estava quebrada.

- Sentem-se. - indicou a cadeira.

Em silêncio, os adolescentes obedeceram, acomodando-se um em frente ao outro. Draco virou a cabeça para o outro lado, concentrando-se em analisar as rachaduras do fogão a lenha, evitando olhar para Harry.

Joanne se movia com agilidade, mesmo segurando o bebê. Logo colocou um prato cheio de grandes pedaços de bolo de milho sobre a mesa. Parecia recém saído do forno, ainda soltando uma fumacinha, e o cheirinho era tão delicioso, que a boca de Harry salivou. Pareciam os bolos que a senhora Weasley preparava.

O pensamento entristeceu o Garoto Que Viveu. Tais lembranças figuravam tão distantes, seus amigos _estavam_ tão distantes... eles nem haviam nascido ainda! Se aquilo não assustasse, então nada mais assustaria.

- Tem café e leite. Podem comer. - a mulher interrompeu os pensamentos de Harry.

Sem esperar segunda ordem, o moreno encheu uma xícara com o leite quente e pegou um pedaço de bolo. Deu uma generosa dentada, degustando o sabor do milho.

Draco não se moveu.

- Não vai comer, Mal... er... Jovem Senhor? - perguntou com a boca cheia.

- Ele tem alguma coisa? - Joanne parecia preocupada ao ver o estado quase estagnado do loiro.

- Não. Deve ser o trauma pelos bandidos. Meu Jovem Senhor se assusta fácil.

- Oh!

Mas nem a provocação surtiu efeito. Draco fez de conta que não ouviu.

Harry deu de ombros e continuou se alimentando.

A verdade é que o Slytherin estava muito confuso. O que o deixara nesse estado não era simplesmente o fato de adormecer sobre o ombro do Cabeça de Cicatriz... e sim o fato de ficar _tão_ a vontade perto de Potter.

Pra onde fora aquela animosidade que existira entre eles durante anos? _Existira?_ Ainda _existia_! Ele não suportava o Gryffindor. Ele o _odiava_!

Mas... se odiava mesmo, porque gostara tanto de ficar juntinho dele, compartilhando o calor de seus corpos? Draco nem tentava se enganar. Sabia que no momento em que acordara, enquanto ainda estava envolto nos resquícios do sono, a sensação predominante fora de segurança... segurança e...

_Merda!_ Draco não podia acreditar que sentira _aquele_ tipo de coisa ao lado de Potter, seu _inimigo_ Harry Potter, o Cara de Cicatriz, o irritante filhote de Troll.

Bem, esse último nem tanto, afinal de feio Potter não tinha nada. Pelo contrário, seus olhos verdes eram tão vívidos... tão perspicazes e atraentes, mais ainda quando brilhavam divertidos ou irritados...

E como Draco gostava de vê-los _irritados..._

Só então o Slytherin se deu conta do rumo que tomava seus pensamentos. Teve vontade de bater a cabeça na mesa. Claro que não faria isso, primeiro porque era doloroso, e ele não gostava de dor. Segundo, porque não queria nenhuma marca em seu rosto perfeito.

_Merlin... devo estar enlouquecendo..._

E esse detalhe insignificante era o real motivo de Draco estar tão amuado. Ele nunca, nunca, nunca admitiria que apreciava a companhia de Harry Potter. Que ansiava pela presença dele, em atrair sua atenção. Jamais confessaria que era por _este_ motivo que implicava tanto com o outro. _Jamais..._

Harry começou a mastigar devagar. Saciado o apetite mais voraz, pôde voltar a apenas saborear o pedaço de bolo, sem a fome a lhe torturar as entranhas.

Estava ficando realmente preocupado com Draco. Sabia que o loiro também estava com fome, mas se recusava a comer alguma coisa. Oh, Slytherin _melindroso_! Se tivesse voltado no tempo com Ron ou Mione, Harry não teria tantos problemas...

_Mas meus amigos _nunca_ me colocariam numa situação dessas..._

Quando se tratava de Malfoy, Harry sempre se precipitava... porém dessa vez agiria com calma e racionalidade. Azar do loiro se não quisesse comer, e desmaiasse de fome! E ele estava redondamente enganado se achava que seria carregado pelo caminho.

Harry não se importava. Realmente não se importava.

_Merda_! 

- Mal... Jovem Senhor, precisa alimentar-se... ou vai desmaiar. E eu não tenho _forças _para carregá-lo.

Draco nem mesmo olhou para o lado do Gryffindor. De repente as rachaduras da lareira se tornaram a coisa mais interessante da cozinha. Joanne aproveitou a deixa para perguntar algo que lhe incomodava.

- Estão sozinhos? Um nobre não deveria viajar com uma guarda pessoal? Foram todos mortos pelos bandidos?

Harry fez um esforço para engolir o bolo que mastigava, notando que Draco também ficara tenso. Teria a mulher subentendido alguma coisa? Não, pela expressão em seu rosto, Joanne perguntava por pura curiosidade.

- Estamos sozinhos. - Harry falou baixinho.

Disse apenas isso, de modo vago. Ela que entende-se o que quisesse.

Joanne trocou a criança de posição, e abriu a boca para perguntar algo, mas vozes exaltadas vindas da direção da porta dos fundos da casa cortaram sua ação.

- Vou ver o que está acontecendo.

Com a saída de Joanne, Harry voltou-se para Draco.

- Malfoy! O que planeja com isso? - esperou que o Slytherin se explicasse, como isso não aconteceu, insistiu - Se pretender fazer greve de fome, o problema é seu.

_Eu não me preocupo. Eu não me preocupo. Eu não... MERDA!_

- Já sei, ainda está irritado pelo que aconteceu no beco, não é? Ok, você venceu. Sinto muito pela piada de mal gosto.

Finalmente Draco se dignou a olhar para Harry, fitando-o como se esperasse que o pedido de desculpas continuasse.

- Muito bem, Malfoy - o Gryffindor sussurrou por entre os dentes cerrados - Eu paro com as piadinhas contanto que você pare também, entendeu?

- Eu preferiria os bolos que os elfos domésticos fazem na Mansão, mas já que não tem melhor...

Pegou um pedaço generoso do bolo e se pôs a comê-lo com tanta graça e elegância, que nem parecia meio morto de fome. Serviu-se de uma xícara de café fumegante.

Vendo a cena, o Garoto Que Viveu passou a mão pelo rosto, indeciso entre relevar ou voar no pescoço do mais baixo. Melhor não... ou o outro iria correr que nem uma lebre.

- Malfoy, você _precisa_ procurar um maldito terapeuta. Antes que seja tarde demais.

- Procurar um o quê? Tarde demais para que? - avançou para o segundo pedaço de bolo de milho.

- Nada. - o moreno respondeu de mau modo.

Draco deu de ombros e suspirou, parecendo emocionado com alguma coisa.

- Eu sou _realmente_ um bruxo impressionante. Fiz você me pedir desculpas, Potter.Sabe o que isso significa? Estou _domando_ um filhote de Troll!

Harry não teve tempo de responder a provocação. A porta dos fundos se abriu, e Joanne entrou, seguida por um rapaz com os braços cheios de pedaços de lenha e uma jovem que carregava um balde cheio de leite.

- Esse é meu sobrinho Nitiele e minha filha Elise. - ambos os referidos pareciam nervosos- Esses são o Jovem Senhor de Londres e seu Escudeiro. - apontou para Draco e depois para Harry, conforme falava.

A apresentação teve um efeito impressionante sobre os jovens. Elise, uma garota de mais ou menos treze anos, de cabelos loiros assim como os da mãe e olhos também azuis, se mostrou surpresa. Abriu a boca e respirou ar com um chiado. Nunca estivera tão perto de um nobre antes, e apesar de estar meio sujo e parecer cansado, aquele Jovem Senhor transbordava aristocracia por todos os poros.

Nitiele também não pôde evitar arregalar os olhos azuis, um tom mais escuro que os da prima. Os cabelos eram lisos e castanhos claros. Parecia ter quase a mesma idade de Harry e Draco, talvez fosse um ano mais velho.

- Elise, coloque o leite sobre o fogo, para abrir fervura. Nitiele, guarde a lenha no lugar. Estão agindo com muita falta de cortesia... não querem que o Jovem Senhor se enfureça, não é? Já temos problemas demais.

Ao ouvir a advertência, Nitiele despertou, deu um passo a frente e olhou fixamente para Draco, antes de se pronunciar.

- Tia Jo. Talvez a chegada desse Jovem Senhor tenha vindo a calhar. - os olhos azuis se desviaram do Slytherin para se fixar na tia - Frei Tomás de Nápoles acabou de chegar na cidade e ele traz o _Licet ad capiendos_.

Harry e Draco se entreolharam, sem ter entendido nada do que fora dito. Mas a resposta para suas dúvidas vieram através de Elise. A jovem avançou, segurando com força na alça da leiteira, a ponto dos nós de seus dedos ficarem brancos.

- Frei Tomás mandou ler um manifesto agora mesmo! Ele está ordenando que todos os moradores se apresentem na rua principal. - a loira fez uma pausa para respirar profundamente, antes de prosseguir - Jovem Senhor, o Frei recebeu acusações de que algumas mulheres de Leeds Ville são bruxas! Ele vai começar a interrogar as suspeitas!

De repente toda a atenção das pessoas na cozinha se voltaram única e exclusivamente para o loiro, que moveu-se incomodado, enquanto segurava o pedaço de bolo pela metade entre os dedos esguios.

- Use sua influência, Jovem Senhor. Impeça que Frei Tomás cometa essa loucura! - os olhos azuis de Nitieli estavam presos na figura espantada de Draco Malfoy.

Tudo o que o Slytherin fez foi olhar para Harry Potter, esperando que mais uma vez o Garoto Que Viveu salvasse o dia, tirando-os daquela enrascada.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**HPDM **

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**Agradeço a: **NicolleSnape** (sugestão anotada, moça!), **CarolYui** (já tive uma idéia sobre a roupa, aguarde!), **Harumichan** (valeu a inspiração. Quem não quer um Troll desses de estimação?), **Paulili** (hum... se levarmos o Potter, existe a grande chance de lemon!), **MilinhaPotter** (essa de Troll ta dando pano pra manga) e **Samantha **(VALEU pelo e-mail... er, acho que... tem um cisco no meu olho... ç.ç). Para quem revisou e por um motivo ou outro não pôde deixar review, agradeço mesmo assim e espero que estejam gostando!**

_Considerações finais_:

**Melin me ajude... quem deve cair nas garras do Inquisidor? O Santo Potter ou o Príncipe Slytherin? Eis a dúvida que não quer calar...**

**Desculpem o atraso... foi um motivo além da minha vontade! Maldito ffnet ¬.¬**

**Até a próxima semana! E que venham os inimigos... o Jovem Senhor enfrentará a todos!**

**Ou será que não? i.i**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**HPDM **

**4ever**

- - - - - - - - - -


	5. Custódia

**Título**: Eternity

**Ficwriter:** Felton Blackthorn

**Beta**: Paulili

**Pairings**: HPDM  
**Classificação:** M (apenas por precaução)  
**Gênero:** Slash (masculino)

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter** e seus **personagens **pertencem à **J.K. Rowling **e empresas associadas. Este é um trabalho feito de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos.

**- - - - - - - - - - HPDM- - - - - - - - - -**

**Atenção**: **talvez** esta história fique _um tanto longa_, e **talvez** eu resolva abordar temas como _m-preg, incesto_ e _lemon slash explícito (entre outros)_. Nada disso acontecerá nos primeiros capítulos. Mas aviso desde já que **tudo** pode acontecer...

**Atenção02**: essa fic **não** segue todos os acontecimentos dos livros fielmente. Apenas alguns. Tecnicamente se passa no início do 6º ano.

**- - - - - - - - - - HPDM- - - - - - - - - -**

_**...os dois continuam andando...**_

_**...porque depois não poderão voltar...**_

_**mas agora no fundo de seus corações**_

_**a dor de um crime nunca irá se apagar...**_

CAPÍTULO QUATRO

**CUSTÓDIA**

- Use sua influência, Jovem Senhor. Impeça que Frei Tomás cometa essa loucura! - os olhos azuis de Nitieli estavam presos na figura espantada de Draco Malfoy.

Tudo o que o Slytherin fez foi olhar para Harry Potter, esperando que mais uma vez o Garoto Que Viveu salvasse o dia, tirando-os daquela enrascada.

O moreno prendeu a respiração.

As palavras de alerta mencionadas por Draco davam voltas em sua mente. Não tinham direito de interferir. Não podiam simplesmente mudar a história sem arcar com as conseqüências que iriam influenciar o futuro.

Teria que dar as costas àquela família que pedia sua ajuda de forma tão desesperada, acreditando mesmo que Draco e ele poderiam salvá-los do tal Frei Inquisidor...

Não! 

O que Harry não podia fazer era ignorar a situação. Se fosse preciso arcar com conseqüências terríveis, então o Garoto Que Viveu arcaria com todas.

No entanto, antes que tomasse alguma atitude precipitada, Harry sentiu o peso do olhar de Draco sobre sua pessoa.Quase via a reprovação cintilando nas íris mercúrio. Ok, não podia fazer nada _muito_ arriscado, pois não era apenas a sua vida que ficaria exposta. Havia o loiro que também estava envolvido no problema.

E, desde ano passado, Harry jurara que não colocaria as pessoas que amava em risco. Não que Draco se encaixasse nessa categoria, mas nem por isso o colocaria em perigo. Não era esse tipo de pessoa.

Diante desta reflexão, o Gryffindor olhou para Joanne com muita determinação no olhar.

- Meu... Jovem Senhor vai observar o que está acontecendo, antes de fazer qualquer coisa. - afirmou olhando de lado para o loiro.

Draco apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, sabendo que custara muito ao moreno não aceitar aquele pedido de ajuda logo de cara. Já era uma vitória.

Apesar disso o loiro ainda estava receoso. Meter-se com inquisidores... nada de bom poderia resultar disso. Lucius Malfoy sempre se referia aquele período Muggle, gostando de ressaltar o quanto poderiam ser cruéis com bruxos. As vezes nem tinham certeza de se tratar de um bruxo, e já eliminavam a 'ameaça' sem misericórdia.

Draco não estudara História Muggle muito a fundo, mas sabia o suficiente para temer um confronto direto. Até agora deram sorte escapando da desconfiança natural dos moradores daquela vila, mas daí a interferir em assuntos tão delicados...

E pelo visto lá ia o maldito Harry Sempre Salvo Todo Mundo Potter, meter o narigão de Troll nos problemas dos outros.

Harry levantou-se da mesa, tomando o cuidado de continuar mantendo a bolsa com o material escolar oculta debaixo da capa e fez um sinal para Draco. Os moradores da casa estavam tão nervosos que nem perceberam, ou no mínimo achariam estranho que um Escudeiro se comportasse assim com seu Jovem Senhor.

Mesmo Joanne demonstrou mal contido alívio, ao ver os dois garotos se levantarem da mesa.

Os cinco saíram da casa, com a mais velha a frente, sempre com o bebê nos braços, seguida pelos jovens bruxos e, logo atrás, Nitiele e Elise.

Lá fora, a rua principal já estava tomada pelos moradores, em sua maioria mulheres e crianças, já que os homens ainda se encontravam espalhados pelo feudo, cultivando a terra. No meio da aglomeração estava um cortejo muito singular, do tipo que nem Harry nem Draco haviam visto antes.

Quinze homens, todos vestidos com mantos negros que cobriam praticamente o corpo inteiro, permaneciam inabaláveis ao burburinho da pequena multidão, vigiando as pessoas com olhares algozes. Lembravam muito Severus Snape, o mestre de poções de Hogwarts.

Quando perceberam a presença de Joanne, automaticamente os aldeões abriram passagem, afastando-se para os lados.

A mulher avançou até parar frente a frente com o mais alto dos homens de negro, que evidentemente era o líder, Frei Tomás de Nápoles.

Tratava-se de um homem rígido, aparentando uns cinqüenta anos, de expressão sombria e séria. O rosto era desagradável, macilento e encovado. Debaixo dos olhos azuis haviam olheiras escuras e de mau aspecto. A magreza era perceptível por baixo das vestes largas.

Os dedos finos e enrugados seguravam um rolo de papel.

Frei Tomás olhou Joanne e tentou sorrir. Não conseguiu nada além de uma careta esquisita.

- Bom dia, Senhora Smith. Sinto vir à sua aldeia em uma situação tão desagradável.

- Meu irmão não está, Frei.

- Não preciso da presença de um padre. Tenho autoridade suficiente para cuidar das graves acusações que me trouxeram aqui.

- Se está falando de...

- Sim. - o frei cortou - _Estou_ falando das irmãs O'Conner. Duas bruxas linchadas ontem nesta aldeia, sem a presença de um Inquisidor.

- Eram bruxas! - alguém gritou na multidão.

Draco e Harry se entreolharam, e por puro instinto o loiro deu um passo para o lado, aproximando-se do bruxo mais alto. A hostilidade das pessoas era quase palpável. Até mesmo o Gryffindor começou a se questionar sobre a prudência de se meter com aquela gente.

Eles pareciam cheios de ódio, quando a pauta em questão eram _bruxos_...

- Não estou questionando a condição daquelas três mulheres. Vocês se precipitaram, porque não destruíram todo o mal, e sim cortaram alguns galhos. É preciso tomar providências e acabar com todo o foco.

- Existem mais bruxas? - Joanne perguntou com voz incrédula.

- Sempre existem mais bruxas, senhora Smith. _Sempre_. É por isso que a Santa Igreja me incumbiu de investigar toda a Europa, caçando o Mal em sua forma mais insidiosa. E esta aldeia, Joanne Smith, está dominada pela mais ardilosa que já tive a chance de encontrar.

- Que ridículo! - Draco não pôde segurar a exclamação aborrecida, apesar das inúmeras recomendações que ele próprio fizera.

Harry sentiu vontade de esganar o outro. Como ele podia cometer essa gafe, e expô-los tanto? Tinha que ser o Slytherin mesmo...

E o moreno estava coberto de razão. Ao ouvir a voz arrastada e desdenhosa, o frei desviou os olhos de Joanne, prestando atenção em Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter pela primeira vez desde que eles se aproximaram com a irmã do padre.

- Quem são vocês? Como se atrevem zombar de Frei Tomás de Nápoles? - os olhos azuis se estreitaram, rancorosos e frios.

A pergunta só fez Draco erguer ainda mais o nariz empinado. Mas foi Joanne quem respondeu.

- Esse é um Jovem Senhor de Londres e seu Escudeiro. Eles foram assaltados enquanto voltavam para casa, e terminaram perdidos sozinhos aqui.

Com essa explicação o rosto enrugado do Frei se suavizou um pouco, fazendo-o parecer quase humano. Tentou sorrir novamente, e presenteou os jovens bruxos com uma careta.

Harry quase pestanejou. Se ele fazia _aquela_ cara quando estava feliz, o Garoto Que Viveu não queria estar por perto quando o frei se _zangasse_.

- Interessante, Jovem Senhor de Londres - a afirmação foi feita enquanto o frei examinava Draco de cima pra baixo. O 'exame' não agradou Malfoy, e _muito_ menos Harry Potter - É inesperado encontrar alguém como você nesta aldeia.

Draco virou o rosto e cruzou os braços à frente do corpo.

- _Eu_ não gostaria de estar aqui. Por isso pretendo voltar logo para minha casa.

O tom arrogante e a postura autoritária do Slytherin impressionaram a todos (até mesmo ao Gryffindor... e olha que Harry se achava acostumado com o jeito do companheiro), mas ao contrário da maioria, Frei Tomás não se intimidou. Ele estava familiarizado com nobres. A maioria era _quase_ tão esnobe quanto aquele belo garoto loiro.

- Essa não é a questão. - o frei avançou alguns passos até parar próximo a Draco - Porque acha que eu dizia coisas ridículas?

Draco olhou para Harry, resistindo a vontade de afastar-se daquele homem desagradável, mas o moreno manteve a expressão neutra. Afinal, Harry entendia que estavam diante de uma pessoa extremamente perigosa, e pior: investida de muita autoridade. Um Escudeiro não poderia interferir agora.

Interferir seria a morte.

A contra gosto, Draco voltou os olhos mercúrio para o frei. Depois descruzou os braços e escondeu-os dentro da capa, segurando-a para evitar que se abrisse e exibisse o uniforme de Hogwarts.

- É óbvio que aqui não tem uma bruxa _tão_ perigosa.

A afirmação causou uma pequena comoção. Como o Jovem Senhor poderia ter tanta certeza do que afirmava? Era apenas um garoto, ao contrário de Frei Tomás, que estudara o assunto arduamente, e levava a confiança do próprio Papa.

Harry quase caiu para trás. Se pudesse chutar o Slytherin, com certeza o faria. E ele ficava com a fama de ser o precipitado da dupla? _Beleza..._

Porém o frei novamente pareceu divertir-se, pois a careta voltou a seu rosto.

- E como alguém tão jovem pode afirmar com tanta veemência que não existem bruxas poderosas aqui? Por acaso conhece todas as pessoas? Conhece bruxas _poderosas_?

Draco empalideceu. Ok, se irritara um pouco ao ouvir o frei afirmar que aquelas Muggle poderiam ser bruxas, pior ainda insinuar que seriam _poderosas_! A comparação não podia ser mais depreciável para um puro sangue como ele.

Evidentemente devia ter engolido sua indignação, e desse modo não estaria na mira da atenção do Inquisidor.

Ótimo. Ora de uma outra _saída_ _estratégica_...

- _Todo_ mundo sabe como as bruxas são. Velhas, enrugadas, com um nariz enorme e uma verruga no queixo.

Imediatamente um silêncio de morte tomou conta do lugar. Harry Potter jurou que se o Frei não mandasse o loiro para fogueira naquele segundo, com certeza esganaria aquele Slytherin cheio de si. Olha o tamanho da asneira que Draco acabara de cuspir!

Para espanto de todos, o bom humor do Frei atingiu altos níveis. Ele continuou olhando para o jovem loiro com os olhos brilhantes.

- É isso o que andam ensinando em Londres? - Frei Tomás gracejou - Não, Jovem Senhor, bruxas não são criaturas tão fáceis de identificar. Elas são seres tendenciosos e insinuantes, enganam e confundem os adultos e assustam garotinhos como você.

- Mas...

- Agora tenho certeza que minha peregrinação pelo interior de Londres é mais do que necessária. Fui chamado de Roma para caçar e exterminar o Mal que existe por toda Europa... vejo que não foi uma medida em vão.

Draco quase gemeu. Ótimo, eles deveriam interferir o mínimo possível, e lá estavam inflamando os ânimos do Inquisidor. _Grande, realmente grande_.

Ele precisava consertar aquilo da melhor maneira possível. Só não sabia bem como...

- Eu quero dizer que...

- Chega. Você é muito jovem para entender de bruxaria. - o frei fez um gesto de pouco caso com a mão. - Não se preocupe e deixe que nós adultos cuidamos desse assunto.

Rá! Draco ofendeu-se muito ao ouvir aquilo. Como aquele Muggle filho de uma mãe qualquer tinha a _ousadia_ de dizer que ele, Draco Malfoy, primogênito da família Malfoy, e aluno destaque de Hogwarts (a Granger não contava, afinal ela era sangue ruim...)...

Melhor reformular a frase: Como aquele Muggle imbecil tinha o _atrevimento_ de insinuar que ele, Draco Malfoy, não entendia nada de magia, quando era o aluno _puro sangue_ número 01 de Hogwarts?

- Escute aqui...

O Frei pareceu impacientar-se com a atitude de garoto mimado de Draco, já que sua expressão fechou. Diante disso toda a multidão se mexeu entre nervosa e temerosa. Tomás de Nápoles inspirou autoritarismo às pessoas.

- Você é um Jovem Senhor e por isso, evidentemente, menor de idade. Não tem autoridade suficiente para interferir em minha missão, que me foi confiada pelo próprio Papa.

Draco não contestou. Intuiu que se abrisse a boca acabaria desgostando ainda mais o religioso. Porém, Frei Tomás não havia terminado ainda.

- Sim, eu tenho autoridade suficiente para resolver esse assunto e também sua condição. - Harry e Draco se entreolharam sem entender. A explicação veio em seguida - Você é menor de idade, e a partir desse momento está sob minha custódia.

Horrorizado, o Slytherin perdeu a fala. Como assim, sob custódia _dele_?

- Não pode prosseguir viagem sozinho. É muito perigoso. Se estiver sobre _minha_ proteção nada de mal lhe acontecerá. Você e seu Escudeiro prosseguirão conosco até Londres. Primeiro passaremos pelo Condado, onde acontecerá o julgamento das bruxas acusadas aqui.

- Não precisamos de sua proteção!

Finalmente Draco conseguiu liberar sua indignação.

As pessoas apenas assistiam, com medo de interferir. Até mesmo Joanne, Nitiele e Elise se mantiveram calados. Não se atreviam contestar a autoridade de um Frei da Inquisição, ainda mais um que vinha nomeado pelo próprio Papa.

Harry Potter ficou muito preocupado, e não era para menos. Como poderiam se mover livremente, estando Draco sobre a inconveniente custódia do Frei? Sem contar que era arriscado demais para ambos.

- Não precisam? Isso é questionável. Aliás, como é seu nome, Jovem Senhor?

- Draco Malfoy! - o loiro nem se preocupou em inventar um nome fictício. Estava espumando de raiva pela insolência do homem. Ele que tremesse ao som do nome Malfoy.

- Malfoy? Não conheço sua família. Evidentemente devem possuir etnia francesa. Será minha responsabilidade daqui para frente assegurar que o jovem Malfoy chegue em segurança nas mãos de seus pais.

- Não!

- Irmão Gonzales, irmão Carriot e irmão Marpple, façam a gentileza de acompanhar o Jovem Senhor Malfoy e seu Escudeiro à igreja. - três dos padres se adiantaram para obedecer as ordens- Eles parecem cansados. Providenciem alimentos e roupas limpas. Trazemos presentes a corte londrina, tenho certeza de que não se importarão pela falta de um traje, principalmente para ajudar dois garotos com problemas.

Draco, que já ia protestar, cerrou os lábios. A parte das roupas era muito interessante. Poderiam escapar depois de trocar as vestes tão reveladoras. Deu uma olhadinha para Harry, e percebeu que o moreno também entendera a ótima oportunidade.

- Venham por aqui. - falou Gonzales, o mais alto e mais velho dos sacerdotes.

Sem dizer nada, os jovens bruxos obedeceram, seguindo o homem alto, e sendo precedidos pelos outros dois padres.

Frei Tomás de Nápoles observou satisfeito enquanto o pequeno cortejo se afastava. Depois os olhos azuis se fixaram sobre a multidão, analisando a todos com frieza calculada e astuta.

- Aldeões, eu tenho a obrigação de eliminar o Mal que incide sobre vocês, se aproveitando da inocência e usando de ardis vis e escusos. As acusadas que tiverem seu nome citado agora, devem ser levadas a um interrogatório no Condado. E essa é a vontade de Deus.

As pessoas mal ousavam respirar, tamanho era o medo que o Frei inspirava. Mais profundo que o temor ao religioso, era a menção ao interrogatório no Condado. Todos sabiam bem o que isso significava.

Tortura.

Morte dolorosa.

Excomunhão.

Para Harry e Draco, essas ameaças figurativas não tinham efeito tão latente porque só as conheciam de através de relatos em livros de história antiga. No entanto o clima desconfortável e a atmosfera de pânico era quase asfixiante.

- Acusadas, arrependam-se de seus pecados, ou nada temam se forem inocentes. Dêem um passo a frente, Joanne Smith e sua sobrinha Elise Smith. Hirma Nunn e...

Vozes exaltadas entre as pessoas que assistiam impediram os jovens bruxos de continuar ouvindo as acusações. Pobres Joanne e Elise. Pelo visto haviam sido acusadas por praticar bruxaria, e Draco e Harry tinham certeza de que a mulher era tão Muggle quanto todos os outros.

- Se contenha, Potter - o loiro ordenou em um sussurro - Não faça nada precipitado.

- Eu sei. - o moreno sussurrou de volta - Teremos toda a viagem ao Condado para ajudá-las.

Draco não respondeu, mas sua expressão fechou-se e ele resmungou algo que soou parecido com "Gryffindor de Merda".

Os três padres não pareceram registrar aquele diálogo sussurrado.

Como a aldeia não era um lugar grande, em poucos minutos chegaram a igreja minúscula, porém bem construída e sólida. O padre Carriot, mais forte e corpulento dos religiosos, com uma espessa cabeleira negra e olhos azuis pequeninos, ficou parado à porta, como se quisesse garantir que ninguém entraria.

Dentro da pequena igreja, padre Marpple, de estatura mediana, cabelos loiros com aspecto sujo e inquietos olhos verdes, separou-se deles indo para uma passagem à direita do altar.

Padre Gonzales levou Harry e Draco até a passagem da esquerda.

- Aqui é a sacristia. Os baús com as roupas estão aí dentro, lado esquerdo para as masculinas.

Os adolescentes entraram, e o padre fechou a porta, ficando do lado de fora.

Imediatamente Draco voltou-se na direção de Harry, com jeito de um berrador prestes a ser aberto, porém o mais alto fez um sinal pedindo silêncio e indicou a porta para o Slytherin.

Pela fresta da porta, era possível visualizar a sombra de padre Gonzales, que caminhava de um lado para o outro, parecendo uma espécie de sentinela.

Draco torceu os lábios e resolveu silenciar. Os olhos grises percorreram o local onde estavam. Lembrava muito uma espécie rústica de escritório com uma mesa, duas cadeiras e um armário. Três grandes baús estavam encostados na parede, e foi até eles que o Garoto Que Viveu caminhou.

Agachou-se, abriu o baú da esquerda e viu uma variada quantidade de roupas da época dobradas cuidadosamente.

Curioso, Draco também se aproximou, espiando por cima do Gryffindor. Apenas observou enquanto Harry revirava as roupas e separava algumas para si. Depois virou-se para seu companheiro.

- Pegue essas. - Harry estendeu algumas peças para o loiro, que não fez nenhum gesto pra pegá-las das mãos do outro - O que foi agora, Malfoy?

- Porque você tem que decidir as minhas roupas? Eu posso muito bem escolher eu mesmo.

- Não comece com frescura.

- Desculpe se não confio no bom gosto de um Troll. O que você entende de moda?

- _Moda_? Não diga asneiras, Malfoy. O que _você _entende de moda Muggle da Idade Média?

- Nada, claro. - a afirmação irritou Harry - Mas sei tudo sobre moda num conceito amplo. Você também conhece moda, se pano de chão for considerado roupa... sorte sua que temos uniformes em Hogwarts...

- Pegue. Isso. Logo. Malfoy.

- Não!

Harry contou até dez e levantou-se.

- Muito bem, fique a vontade para escolher as suas.

Dizendo isso o Garoto Que Viveu levantou-se e afastou-se, deixando o espaço para que Draco ajoelhasse e começasse a vasculhar o baú com avidez, satisfeito em poder se livrar das vestes bruxas, conseguindo uma certa camuflagem.

Enquanto Draco investigava cada peça de roupa, Harry foi para um canto e começou a se trocar. Sorte que a maioria das roupas eram do seu tamanho, não tivera problema em montar seu novo guarda-roupas.

Ele escolhera para si uma túnica larga, que se apertava com um cinto preto, grossos culotes cor de areia, e uma capa negra de cetim. Mantivera as botas de couro de dragão, porque haviam sido presente de seu padrinho Sirius, e nunca se desfaria dela.

- Merda, Potter! Só tem roupas enormes aqui! Nenhuma serve em mim!

- Malfoy... olha.

Quando Draco voltou-se, Harry arremessou-lhe as roupas que havia escolhido anteriormente e que o Slytherin recusara. Pelo visto aquelas peças eram as menores do baú e as únicas que serviam no loiro.

- Ah, tá. Então eu tenho _mesmo_ que vestir essas.

- Se não quiser não troque.

Draco ia dar uma resposta a altura, quando notou que o moreno já havia trocado suas roupas. E, uau, aquela combinação de época caía muito bem nele. A túnica em tom de vinho era um pouco larga, mas o cinto apertado destacava o contraste entre os ombros largos e o quadril estreito. O culote era muito justo e delineava as coxas grossas, bem formadas pelo Quidditch.

- Fiquei tão bem assim, Malfoy?

- Hã? O que disse? - o loiro pareceu confuso.

- Você vai começar a babar daqui a pouco.

Draco corou e tentou disfarçar o embaraço com a raiva. Ato que aumentou a diversão e satisfação do moreno. Aquele olhar quase faminto deixaria qualquer um com o ego inflado.

- Vá catar gnomos, Cabeça Rachada!

- Isso, fique dando chiliques e falando de gnomos... aquele padre vai adorar ouvir uma coisa como essa.

Mordendo os lábios, Draco desviou os olhos. Precisava se controlar, mas a verdade é que o maldito Gryffindor lhe tirava do sério!

- É melhor se trocar também, antes que alguém resolva entrar.

Relutante, o loiro levantou-se e fechou o baú, colocando as roupas separadas para ele sobre a tampa. Depois tirou a capa e levou as mãos à barra da blusa, começando a levantá-la. Porém parou o ato ao perceber que era vigiado por Harry, que acompanhava seus movimentos com os olhos esverdeados.

Lutou para não corar.

- Faça o favor de virar para lá!

- Porque? Você não tem nada aí que eu não tenha também.

- Ah, claro! Só que _tudo_ o que eu tenho é _melhor_ do que _tudo_ o que _você_ tem!

Harry revirou os olhos e virou de costas.

- Se é melhor eu não sei, mas tenho certeza de que é _menor_.

Draco resistiu ao impulso de arremessar sua bota contra a nuca do Garoto Que Viveu. Não tinha interesse algum sobre discutir seus... tamanhos ou força física. A não ser para tirar uma dúvida.

- Potter, como foi que você esticou tanto em tão pouco tempo? No fim do quinto ano você era maior apenas do que um elfo doméstico!

Harry não respondeu. O que poderia dizer? Que aquelas férias não foram passadas ao lado dos tios? Que, graças a uma liberação especial do Magistério, ficara em Grimmauld Place, onde pudera se alimentar decentemente todos os dias, praticar exercícios e apenas deixar o metabolismo de seu corpo agir naturalmente?

O moreno desconfiava que se em todos os anos tivesse sido assim, ele estaria muito mais alto. Talvez mais alto do que Rony Weasley.

Mas falar disso era doloroso e desagradável. Harry não gostava de lembrar desse passado. Preferia deixá-lo no fundo de sua mente, guardado junto com outras memórias ruins.

- Pronto?

- Não se atreva a virar ainda!

- Malfoy, alguém já te disse que você é pior do que uma garota?

- Não me apresse. Já não basta ter que usar essas roupas Muggle ridículas...

- Podia encolher uma das outras... assim elas serviriam.

- O que? - a voz ofendida quase fez o moreno se encolher. Depois Draco abaixou o tom de voz e sussurrou - Você não acha que eu vou usar magia perto desses homens, não é, Potter? Sou mais esperto do que isso...

- Só troque essas roupas logo.

- Pronto.

Mais ansioso do que deveria estar, Harry virou-se e seu coração disparou. Ao contrário do que Draco resmungara, aquelas roupas ficaram muito bem nele. A túnica era azul escuro com detalhes em azul celeste, o cinto que prendia o tecido à cintura era branco, assim como os culotes justos, de tecido mais fino. O Slytherin permanecia com as botas de couro de dragão, e elas combinavam perfeitamente com o conjunto. Pra finalizar, uma capa de cetim negro, igual a de Harry.

- Sei que estou lindo, Potter. Quem vai começar a babar agora?

- Eu.

A resposta quase derrubou o loiro de costas. Quando Harry deu-se conta do que dissera, tentou remediar a situação.

- Eu... acho que temos que dar um jeito nos uniformes de Hogwarts...

- Ah...

Lutando contra o clima estranho, Harry abriu sua sacola, que mantinha escondida por baixo da capa negra e revirou atrás de sua varinha.

À menção de um _Inflamarem_ as roupas se consumiram, e em pouco tempo não restou nem mesmo o pó de seus uniformes.

A cada minuto se livravam mais e mais das evidencias que poderiam denunciá-los.

- Muito bem, Potter. Qual é o novo plano? Temos que dar o fora...

- Mudança nos planos, Malfoy. Vamos aproveitar a custódia desse tal Frei Tomás, e descobrirmos tudo o que pudermos sobre esse tempo.

- Mas...

- Será mais fácil do que viajar sozinhos. Em Londres nos separamos dele.

Draco pareceu desconfortável com a idéia. No fundo ele não gostara nem um pouco do religioso, muito menos da maneira como os olhos frios o fitavam. Era desconcertante. Além do fato das acusadas de bruxaria estarem junto durante a viagem, fato que levantava uma outra questão.

- Potter, você não pretende bancar o bruxo herói _outra_ vez e salvar aquelas mulheres, não é? - perguntou num tom de voz baixo e incrédulo.

Harry não respondeu. Desviou os olhos fitando os baús encostados na parede.

Draco ia praguejar, quando a porta da sacristia se abriu, e Frei Tomás de Nápoles entrou no loca. Um arrepio correu pelas costas dos jovens bruxos. A cada segundo achavam aquele homem mais assustador...

- Findei todas as minhas obrigações. Poderemos seguir viagem tão logo meus irmãos descansem. Enquanto isso, Jovem Senhor Malfoy, poderia me dar a honra de sua presença, durante a refeição?

Evidentemente aquele convite não se estendia a Harry Potter.

De repente tanto o Gryffindor quanto o Slytherin acharam extremamente desagradável a imagem mental de Draco sozinho com aquele frei. Porém o homem mais velho, não parecia compartilhar do pensamento, pois os olhos azuis brilharam muito, quando Tomás fizera o convite...

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**HPDM**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**Agradeço a: **Carol Yui **(o que achou da roupa? Não é feminina mas...),** Harumi chan **(adoro seus comentários),** Paulili **(minha beta! Agora eu tenho uma beta), **Samantha **(não se preocupe: não espero menos do que a sinceridade!) ****e **Jad'Malfoy **(não se preocupe: não vou abandonar essa história!) Para quem revisou e por um motivo ou outro não pôde deixar review, agradeço mesmo assim e espero que estejam gostando!**

_Considerações finais:_ **esse atraso foi apenas por que minha beta e eu (oh!) estávamos nos adaptando aos nossos compromissos! Desculpem a falta!**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**HPDM**

**4ever**

**- - - - - - - - - -**


	6. Partida

**Título**: Eternity

**Ficwriter:** Felton Blackthorn

**Beta**: Paulili

**Pairings**: HPDM  
**Classificação:** M (apenas por precaução)  
**Gênero:** Slash (masculino)

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter** e seus **personagens **pertencem à **J.K. Rowling **e empresas associadas. Este é um trabalho feito de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos.

**- - - - - - - - - - HPDM- - - - - - - - - -**

**Atenção**: **talvez** esta história fique _um tanto longa_, e **talvez** eu resolva abordar temas como _m-preg, incesto_ e _lemon slash explícito (entre outros)_. Nada disso acontecerá nos primeiros capítulos. Mas aviso desde já que **tudo** pode acontecer...

**Atenção02**: essa fic **não** segue todos os acontecimentos dos livros fielmente. Apenas alguns. Tecnicamente se passa no início do 6º ano.

**- - - - - - - - - - HPDM- - - - - - - - - -**

_**...os dois continuam andando...**_

_**...porque depois não poderão voltar...**_

_**mas agora no fundo de seus corações**_

_**a dor de um crime nunca irá se apagar...**_

CAPÍTULO SEIS

**PARTIDA**

- Não estou com fome. - afirmou Draco, cruzando os braços e mirando o Frei com seu olhar mais desinteressado.

Harry reparou que sempre que estava nervoso, o Slytherin cruzava os braços daquela maneira tão peculiar. No segundo seguinte empurrou aquele pensamento para o fundo de sua mente. Concluir coisas como aquela não lhe deixava confortável.

- Então apenas sente-se comigo. Quero saber mais sobre seus infortúnios.

Draco fez um esforço para não mostrar todo o seu aborrecimento.

Sem saída acabou concordando com um aceno de cabeça. Satisfeito, Frei Tomás virou os olhos azuis para Harry, analisando-o mais a sério pela primeira vez naquela manhã. Parecia resolver o que faria com ele.

- Vá ajudar o irmão Gonzales a selar os cavalos.

- Sim... senhor...

- Venha comigo, Jovem Senhor.

Draco deu um último olhar na direção de Harry antes de seguir Frei Tomás. Por um segundo o Gryffindor pensou em impedir, julgando ter visto a chama de um pedido de socorro nas íris acinzentadas. Por fim, mudou de idéia. Aquele era Draco Malfoy, ou seja, provavelmente o Frei que precisaria de ajuda...

Saiu desanimado, pensando em procurar irmão Gonzales. As coisas estavam começando a se complicar mais e mais. A separação fora muito brusca, quer dizer, não deveria acontecer, os bruxos deveriam ficar juntos.

Claro que não era definitiva. Na primeira oportunidade (ou seja, assim que chegassem em Londres) Draco e ele escapariam das garras do religioso e rumariam para a segurança de Hogwarts. Até lá só tinham que se manter vivos.

E isso já seria um _grande_ feito, em vista das circunstâncias...

Para sorte do Gryffindor, ele nem precisou procurar pelo outro padre. Ele estava rodeando a sacristia e começou a seguir para fora da igreja, indicando, com um gesto de cabeça, que Harry deveria segui-lo.

Foram em silêncio até a cocheira, localizada atrás da construção. Era um tanto pequena e estava lotada com quinze animais. Havia uma bonita carruagem mais a frente. A igreja ficava de costas para um extenso campo verde, de grama alta, numa direção contrária a cidade.

O moreno perdeu bons segundos admirando a pitoresca paisagem, quando sentiu um olhar pesar sobre si. Virou-se para o lado e notou que um mal-humorado padre Gonzales começara a selar o primeiro cavalo e olhava de mal jeito para Harry, que não dera nem um passo em direção a cocheira.

Caindo em si, o jovem bruxo percebeu que nunca fizera uma coisa dessas antes! Na verdade nunca havia andado a cavalo na vida. Já vira vários pela televisão... mas ao vivo e a cores... por onde devia começar?

Não podia perguntar ao padre, porque teoricamente ele achava que Harry devia saber fazer aquilo, na condição de _Escudeiro_...

_Maravilha_...

Se houvesse um feitiço para isso... (Harry apertou a bolsa por baixo da capa, lembrando-se da varinha que estava escondida ali.) Pensando bem... onde Draco havia enfiado a dele? Que soubesse o loiro não estava com uma mochila... e também não deixara a varinha nas roupas que foram queimadas...

Então percebeu que o padre ficava com uma expressão mais feia a cada segundo, com certeza temendo ter que fazer tudo sozinho...

Disfarçando que sabia selar um cavalo, Harry aproximou-se de um, preto e gordo, de aparência magnífica, e dissimuladamente começou a vigiar o que o padre fazia, pretendendo imitar-lhe os movimentos.

O homem pareceu satisfeito e parou de olhar feio para o Gryffindor.

Ajeitando o óculos na ponta do nariz, Harry lembrou-se das aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas com o Hagrid. A com o Bicuço parecia encaixar-se _quase_ perfeitamente ali. Primeiro tocou no pêlo do animal.

Esperou que ele se afastasse (ou quem sabe lhe mordesse) mas nada aconteceu. Era um bicho muito dócil.

Satisfeito, voltou a se concentrar na sela e...

Percebeu que era muito mais difícil do que parecia.

_Merda_.

E enquanto tomava uma verdadeira surra daquele negócio complicado, Harry mal percebeu que sua concentração se perdia, graças a pensamentos preocupados em relação ao jovem Slytherin.

"_Espero que aquele cabeça oca não se meta em problemas... quero dizer... não _nos _meta em confusão outra vez."_

**HPDM**

- Tem certeza de que não está com fome?

Frei Tomás inquiriu, enquanto se servia de uma fumegante broa de fubá.

Draco olhou a mesa e torceu o nariz. Havia comido dois enormes pedaços de bolo de milho, ou seja, estava satisfeito. O loiro simplesmente _odiava_ sentir-se empanturrado. Isso era apenas para os pobretões.

- Tenho. - ele só abria exceção para doces... _adorava_ sentir-se empanturrado de doces.

- Irmão Marpple cozinha muito bem. Está perdendo uma saborosa refeição. Talvez tenhamos que almoçar no campo, e será incômodo.

Draco não respondeu. Apenas deixou os olhos grises percorrerem a rústica cozinha. Era maior do que a casa de Joanne, a mesa estava em melhor estado de conservação e o fogão de lenha parecia ter sido reformado a pouco tempo. Porém o chão estava sujo e haviam teias de aranha no teto.

- Então - começou o homem atraindo a atenção de Draco - o que foi que aconteceu com você e seu Escudeiro?

- Ah... sofremos um terrível imprevisto e viemos parar aqui, sozinhos.

- _Isso_ eu sei.

- Quanto tempo vamos levar daqui até o Condado?

Draco desviou descaradamente o rumo da conversa, fazendo o outro erguer uma sobrancelha. Frei Tomás considerou um instante, depois relevou, dando a entender que aquela troca de assuntos não era nada mais do que curiosidade de um Jovem Nobre entediado.

- Meio dia de viagem. Chegaremos antes do anoitecer.

- Ah... e... - Draco suavizou a voz, querendo ocultar sua ansiedade - quanto tempo até Londres?

O mais velho deu um gole no vinho, observando o Slytherin por cima da borda da taça.

- Depende do julgamento.

- Oh! - assunto delicado... assunto delicado!

- Se essas mulheres declararem sua culpa poderão ser julgadas e sentenciadas logo. Caso insistam em alegar inocência, será um pouco mais demorado.

- Nesse caso meu Escudeiro e eu teremos que partir. Meus pais devem estar morrendo de preocupação.

- Parece ansioso para voltar para casa.

- _Claro_.

Ao ouvir a afirmação audaciosa, Frei Tomás presenteou Draco com outra de suas caretas (que deveria ser um sorriso) causando um arrepio no garoto.

- É difícil encontrar jovens como você por aqui.

O jovem bruxo estufou o peito e teve que fazer um esforço para engolir a resposta malcriada. Na verdade, aquele cara _nem_ imaginava o _quanto_ Draco era diferente dos outros jovens. Afinal, quantos ali eram _realmente_ bruxos e tinham viajado centenas de anos no passado? Falando nisso, ele precisava descobrir em que ano exato haviam voltado.

- Onde estudou? - perguntou o Frei enquanto recolhia uma nova broa - Seu comportamento é... interessante. Creio que não foi em um colégio de padres.

Draco pensou por um segundo. Não podia responder Hogwarts. Já bastava influenciar a situação. Quanto menos dissesse, melhor.

- Tive um professor particular. - não era mentira. Mas seu tutor fora até os dez anos e onze meses (exatos, antes de ingressar na escola de magia).

- Quantos anos tem?

- Estou sendo interrogado?

O frei ficou sério.

- Evidentemente que não, Jovem Senhor. Eu interrogo apenas bruxos e bruxas prestes a serem julgados. Para os outros, guardo meu... interesse.

Draco mordeu os lábios sem saber o que era pior: a dúvida sobre ser interrogado ou receber o _interesse _daquele homem esquisito. Apesar da pose, não estava nem um pouco a vontade sozinho com o frei.

Preferia que Harry... er... _Potter_! Preferia que Potter estivesse ali. Afinal estava acostumado a guarda-costas, se bem que Harry... er, POTTER, se bem que Potter era bem mais bonito que Crabbe e Goyle.

"_Eu não pensei isso! Eu não pensei isso! É culpa... do cansaço, isso. Eu sou tão cansado... que comecei a pensar besteiras..._"

- Não fique preocupado. Vai voltar em segurança para casa.

Draco voltou de seus pensamentos e fez um gesto de pouco caso com as mãos.

- Sei disso. Não me preocupo com nada, tenho _outros_ pra se preocupar por mim. Estava pensando em como esse ano anda perigoso... tantas... bruxas... o ano passado...

- O ano passado foi tão terrível quanto este - o frei afirmou para desgosto de Draco que julgara ter cometido uma gafe - o erro foi eu não estar presente. O Papa sabia de tudo o que acontecia, e simplesmente percebeu a necessidade de um Inquisidor como eu na Grã-Bretanha. Se eu estivesse aqui, 1477 não seria conhecido como o Ano do _Terror_.

Draco teria engasgado se estivesse bebendo algo. Então eles tinham voltado a 1478? Era muito mais do que pensara a princípio. Começou a contar os anos, mas o Frei voltou a falar com ele, requisitando atenção.

- Sente-se mal, Jovem Senhor? Insisto em que alimente-se parece muito...

- Não quero nada! - Draco interrompeu pouco se importando em soar grosseiro - Estou perfeitamente bem. Quero apenas ir embora.

Tomás assentiu. _Nobres_. Sempre pedantes e invariavelmente insuportáveis. Porém, poucos tinham a sorte de ser tão bonitos quanto aquele jovem loiro a sua frente. E se existia alguma coisa que podia alcançar a obsessão em se livrar do mal essa coisa era considerada o ponto fraco em sua vida...

Não poucas vezes, Frei Tomás tivera que ser acobertado pelos superiores, para que o terrível pecado da luxuria não viesse ser do conhecimento. Apesar de se castigar e auto flagelar, Tomás não se livrara da paixão por jovens garotos...

Principalmente quando tinham aparência angelical como aquele Jovem Senhor... _Ah... as coisas frágeis..._

Entrementes, Draco desligara-se completamente da presença do Frei. Fora um choque saber finalmente o ano em que estavam. Parecia um sonho... ou um pesadelo... 1478...

Existiria _mesmo_ uma Hogwarts naquele tempo, ou as histórias de sua criação não passavam de lendas? E quando chegasse lá, (_se_ chegassem lá...) O diretor acreditaria neles? Aceitaria ajudar? Poderiam voltar para casa em segurança?

Estariam afetando o futuro de algum jeito? O plano de Har... Potter!

_Maldição_! Era Potter! Potter!

Desde quando passara a pensar no outro como Harry? Ah, desde vinte minutos atrás, quando a presença solitária do Frei fora forte a ponto de lhe intimidar, e ele pensava em Har... Potter como uma proteção. Um muro que o manteria longe e afastado do homem mais velho e... assustador (ninguém precisava saber que Draco o achava assustador...)

Mas estava _errado_. Aquele não era Harry! Era Potter. O maldito Cabeça Rachada que sempre se metia a ser herói. Que tornara sua vida um desastre nos últimos anos. Eram inimigos desde a primeira série. E O Slytherin não queria que as coisas fossem de outra maneira.

Não queria começar a chamá-lo de Harry...

Nunca seriam amigos. Nunca!

Estavam apenas passando por uma situação atribulada juntos. Ótimo. Fizeram uma trégua visando a sobrevivência, depois que retornassem pra casa, tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Ele, seria Draco Malfoy e o outro... apenas um filhote órfão de Troll com uma cabeça rachada. Uma pedrinha na sua bota caríssima de couro de dragão.

E toda a confusão era culpa de quem? Do Maldito Testa de Cicatriz. Claro.

"_Ok. Harry, eu te odeio! Harry? Não!_"

De repente bater a cabeça na mesa até se auto nocautear pareceu _quase_ tentadora... se não fosse causar dor... "_Nota mental: criar um castigo que não me cause dor. Nada que envolva doces poderá ser considerado punição._"

Totalmente irritado, Draco se pôs em pé e fitou Frei Tomás de cima, com o nariz inacreditavelmente empinado.

- Posso parecer ingrato, mas... não me importo. Poderia apressar-se? Eu _preciso mesmo_ voltar para casa, o senhor não faz idéia do quanto. Se não puder, eu entendo, e nesse caso terei que insistir em prosseguir viagem com meu Escudeiro. - ao fim do arroubo, Draco estava ligeiramente corado, numa mistura de raiva e receio. Teria passado dos limites?

Frei Tomás avaliou o Slytherin demoradamente, enquanto terminava de ingerir seu vinho em pequenos goles. Parecia indeciso entre se ofender com a petulância sem medidas ou se divertir com a atitude exigente.

- Parece acostumado a ter todas as suas exigências satisfeitas, Jovem Senhor.

- Evidentemente.

- Me coloca em uma situação complicada. Não poderei ser condescendente em nada irresponsável, por outro lado, minha missão também clama urgência.

- Podemos partir, então?

- Assim que o ferreiro terminar a incumbência que lhe confiei.

- Oh... espero que seja rápida.

- Será. Ele está providenciando correntes para que possamos levar as mulheres até o Condado. Não há cavalos em número suficiente... Elas terão que ir caminhando. E será uma excelente oportunidade de repensar e se arrepender de todos os pecados cometidos.

Draco não disse nada. Permaneceu em pé, tentando afastar a desagradável imagem mental de Joanne e sua sobrinha acorrentadas.

- Vou providenciar que os preparativos sejam adiantados. - assegurou Frei Tomás enquanto limpava os lábios com um guardanapo de pano - Talvez queira esperar aqui.

- Talvez.

O frei pestanejou.

- Você é uma criança estranha. Seus modos me desconcertam. - o homem ficou em pé e se dispôs a sair da cozinha. - Antes que me esqueça. Alegro me que tenha encontrado roupas tão bem assentadas.

E foi-se sem esperar resposta.

Draco fez uma careta, mas resistiu ao impulso infantil de mostrar a língua para as costas do Frei. Definitivamente não gostava nada dele.

Esperou alguns segundos de precaução, depois saiu também, pensando em encontrar o Gryffindor e ver o que estava acontecendo com ele.

Draco refez o caminho até a sacristia e depois para fora da igreja. Na rua olhou de um lado para o outro se perguntando onde o moreno estaria... onde os Muggle colocariam os tais cabalos... aliás, o que seriam cabalos?

Sem saber o que fazer, o loiro resolveu dar a volta na igreja, talvez achasse algo no terreno ao redor.

Com certa surpresa viu que acertara. Encontrou Harry Potter e um dos religiosos junto de alguns animais estranhos. Tais bichos eram semelhantes a unicórnios, porém não tinha o chifre, e eram em variadas cores, não apenas brancos.

Caminhou até a cocheira, mas não se aproximou muito. Lembrava-se muito bem do acidente com Bicuço pra arriscar ser ferido por uma besta selvagem.

- Ei, Potter. Então você está aí.

Harry, que se mantinha entretido selando o quinto animal (finalmente pegara o jeito da coisa) surpreendeu-se com a chegada repentina de Malfoy. Primeiro olhou ao redor procurando o frei, depois voltou-se ao companheiro de desventura.

- Você está bem?

- Claro. - deu um passo a frente - Porque não estaria, _Potter_?

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir a ênfase em seu sobrenome, mas não disse nada. Olhou distraído para o padre que terminava de selar o ultimo animal (ele era muito mais rápido do que Harry na tarefa, acabaras selando dez dos quinze em menos tempo do que o Gryffindor selara cinco) notando que ele parecia não prestar atenção a conversa.

- _Potter_, vejo que você arranjou um passatempo. Está se divertindo, _Potter_?

- O que aconteceu, Malfoy? Bateu a cabeça ou bebeu alguma coisa?

- Nada disso, _Potter_. Estou apenas usando seu nome. Você é _Potter_. E como não temos intimidade alguma, eu vou continuar chamando você de _Potter_. Apenas de _Potter_.

- Você _precisa_ fazer terapia, Malfoy. Deve ter batido muito a cabeça quando era bebê... hum... isso explicaria muita coisa...

Draco estava prestes a mandar o Gryffindor catar gnomos, mas lembrou-se a tempo de que os dois não estavam sozinhos, e falar de seres mágicos perto de um padre, naquela época não poderia fazer muito bem a sua saúde.

Ao invés disso deu outro passo. Estava quase confiante de chegar perto, afinal o cabalo que Harry selava parecia dócil ao extremo.

- Ei, Potter... - Draco abaixou o tom de voz - descobri que estamos em 1478.

O queixo do moreno caiu. Sua incredulidade não foi menos do que a de Draco.

- Voltamos tudo isso? - perguntou em igual tom de voz. - Será que existe alguma magia capaz de nos mandar para o nosso tempo?

- _Tem_ que ter! - Draco resmungou - Não posso viver o resto dos meus dias aqui! Esse lugar é horrível, e eu não gosto das pessoas daqui! Digo, da maioria... er... pelo menos desses sacerdotes.

Harry olhou fixamente para o loiro, mas Draco evitava seu olhar esverdeado, parecendo muito interessante uma mancha branca no meio do pelo castanho do cabalo que Harry encilhava.

O mais alto observou a franja de fios platinados e muito lisos, que caiam sobre a testa de Draco, alcançando-lhe os olhos prateados. Definitivamente Harry gostava de franjas. Ou melhor, gostava da franja de Draco.

Corando ao perceber o rumo de seus pensamentos, Harry terminou por desviar o olhar. Malfoy era o _inimigo_. Não podia gostar de nada em seu inimigo. Mesmo que a trégua existisse naquele momento, era apenas com o intuito de ajudá-los a sobreviver. Quando voltassem para Hogwarts tudo seria como antes.

- Potter... esses bichos são engraçados... - Draco disse, em voz baixa, parecendo fascinado - São como unicórnios, mas sem o chifre.

- É.

- Ou pegasus sem as asas - continuou, na mesma voz baixa.

- É...

- Ou...

- Já entendi, Malfoy! Pare com essas comparações antes que alguém escute.

O loiro ficou quieto, olhando para Harry com uma expressão estranha. Não parecia ofendido... parecia... magoado? _Não_. Não podia ser...

Constrangido, Harry tentou concertar sua perda de paciência fazendo uma pergunta que lhe deixava com a pulga atrás da orelha:

- Malfoy... onde foi que você colocou sua varinha?

O Slytherin não respondeu. Levantou uma parte da capa negra e mostrou a varinha presa no cinto branco, mais para o lado esquerdo do corpo magro. Ah, claro, como Harry não pensou nisso logo de saída?

- O que foi que vocês conversaram?

Draco não respondeu. Voltou a se concentrar na mancha que quebrava a perfeição pelo castanho. Harry rolou os olhos e bufou. Conhecia _aquela_ expressão muito bem. Não era a primeira vez que a via naquele dia.

Sabia o que fazer. E por mais que lhe deixasse fulo da vida (com vontade de esganar o outro), o moreno apenas murmurou por entre os dentes cerrados:

- Desculpe, Malfoy. Sinto muito por você ser um poço de complicação e um moleque sensivelmente _fresco_. Prometo que vou ter mais paciência num futuro próximo.

Draco olhou pra ele entre indeciso e satisfeito. Indeciso pela parte do _moleque sensivelmente fresco_, e satisfeito pelo segundo pedido de desculpas em menos de 24 horas. Resolveu ficar com as desculpas, sorrindo zombeteiro. Quase feliz, deu outro passo a frente. Se esticasse a mão poderia tocar no cavalo.

Olhou para o lado do outro padre, mas ele se afastara, indo guardar um último arreio que não seria usado.

- Potter... - o loiro apontou o animal - Como se usa isso?

- Montando e cavalgando - Harry ainda estava irritado.

- Oh... e ele não faz nada? Quero dizer... não tem perigo de morder?

Harry olhou para o outro de maneira distraída. Mil e uma traquinagens passaram por sua cabeça... ah, se ele fosse como os gêmeos Weasley...

Depois balançou a cabeça, um pouquinho arrependido por querer zoar o Slytherin (apenas um pouquinho).

- Esses são muito mansos.

- Você já usou um deles antes?

- Não se diz 'usar'. Se diz 'montar' ou 'cavalgar'.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Não se faça de bobo.

- Dane-se, você e os seus chiliques.

- Potter, isso não é jeito de um Escudeiro tratar seu Jovem Senhor.

Harry abriu e fechou as mãos, mostrando sua irritação.

- Posso lhe ensinar o jeito certo de tratar o meu Jovem Senhor. Claro, estou me referindo a um pescoço torcido, duas ou três costelas partidas. Um nariz quebrado e inchado... e a _sangue_. Muito _sangue_.

- Oh... talvez mais tarde... obrigado. - respondeu Draco, elevando o nariz e cruzando os braços de forma esnobe.

Harry balançou a cabeça. Malfoy era mesmo uma figura. Porque não percebera isso antes? Ah, claro, estava ocupado demais _odiando_ seu inimigo desde o primeiro ano.

O moreno ia falar alguma coisa quando uma movimentação lhes chamou a atenção.

Frei Tomás voltava com o resto dos padres. Ele caminhava a frente, e os religiosos cercavam um grupo de cinco mulheres. Elise era a mais jovem de todas, e Joanne a mais velha. A maioria chorava e murmurava coisas incoerentes e todas, sem exceção, apreciam assustadas.

Mais atrás alguns aldeões observavam de longe, trazendo expressões ferozes nos rostos, e um ou outro arremessaram pedras, tentando acertar as mulheres no meio do comício.

Gritavam ofensas e palavrões.

Harry e Draco se entreolharam. Ambos pálidos e preocupados.

- Vamos partir imediatamente. Os ânimos estão extremamente exaltados, e eu temo não poder conter essas pessoas que exigem linchamento. Mas temos que levar as bruxas até Condado para serem interrogadas.

Enquanto ouvia o homem, Harry pensou que se uma daquelas cinco mulheres fosse bruxa, ele seria um _Leprechaun_ e começaria distribuir moedas assim que algum sereiano começasse a cantar...

Entrementes, Frei distribuiu ordens e organizou todos os padres. Depois voltou-se para Draco, enviando-lhe um dos característicos sorriso-careta.

- Gostaria de viajar comigo na carruagem?

- Não! - Draco respondeu muito depressa, tentando não demonstrar todo o horror que a idéia de ficar com o Frei naquela pequena carruagem lhe causava - Eu adoro cabalos. Prefiro aproveitar a chance.

O Frei entreabriu os lábios, mas não disse nada, apenas torceu os lábios e afastou-se, olhando o loiro de maneira curiosa.

- _Cavalo_, imbecil - Harry soprou baixinho, com os dentes cerrados e movendo os lábios o mínimo possível.

- Foi o que eu disse. - respondeu Draco num sussurro, sem olhar para Harry. - _Cabalos_.

Assim que o Frei entrou na carruagem, dois padres subiram no assento do condutor, deixando dois cavalos livre para Harry e Draco. Outros três adiantaram-se e tomaram conta da cordas atreladas as correntes que prendiam as supostas bruxas tomando posição logo atrás da carruagem do frei.

Os restantes montaram e se posicionaram ao final do cortejo. Apenas um deles ficou, supostamente para entrar em contato com o irmão de Joanne, padre da cidade e lhe explicar tudo o que acontecera.

Harry, que observara cuidadosamente cada um dos padres ao montar, virou-se para Draco e lhe disse em tom baixo:

- Preste atenção em mim, e tente não cair do cavalo. Supostamente devemos fazer isso com desenvoltura.

Draco balançou a cabeça concordando.

O moreno aproximou-se de um dos dois animais que sobrara, e tentando não cair do cavalo, montou. Não foi tão difícil quanto imaginou que seria. E felizmente ninguém lhe prestava muita atenção.

Na vez de Draco, o Slytherin também se saiu bem, conseguindo se equilibrar na sela com alguma desenvoltura (apesar de ainda ter medo de levar uma mordida). Afinal, ele era um Malfoy, e Malfoys são perfeitos em tudo o que fazem, mesmo que seja pela primeira vez.

Logo o cortejo se pos em marcha e os jovens bruxos entenderam que deviam controlar os animais usando as rédeas, para que indicassem em que direção os bichos deviam seguir.

Sob o olhar de extrema desconfiança e infinito alívio dos moradores, a caravana começou a se afastar, levando aquelas pessoas tão singulares e com objetivos extremamente diferentes para um mesmo destino: o Condado...

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**HPDM**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**Agradeço a: **Nicolle Snape **(Draco e seu bocão, né? n.n),** Jad' Malfoy **(Harry abusado, né?),** Samantha **(i.i Eu adoro seus e-mails), **Carol Yui **(que bom que gostou da roupa!), **Harumi chan** (chato do Harry, estraga nossos sonhos!), **Ia chan **(Frei estranho? Boa!), **Daphne Pessanha** (ah! Isso ainda piora!) e **_Paulili_ **(minha beta!)**

**Para quem revisou e por um motivo ou outro não pôde deixar review, agradeço mesmo assim e espero que estejam gostando!**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**HPDM**

**4ever**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

11


	7. Condado

**Título**: Eternity

**Ficwriter:** Felton Blackthorn

**Beta**: Paulili

**Pairings**: HPDM  
**Classificação:** M (apenas por precaução)  
**Gênero:** Slash (masculino)

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter** e seus **personagens **pertencem à **J.K. Rowling **e empresas associadas. Este é um trabalho feito de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos.

**- - - - - - - - - - HPDM- - - - - - - - - -**

**Atenção**: **talvez** esta história fique _um tanto longa_, e **talvez** eu resolva abordar temas como _m-preg, incesto_ e _lemon slash explícito (entre outros)_. Nada disso acontecerá nos primeiros capítulos. Mas aviso desde já que **tudo** pode acontecer...

**Atenção02**: essa fic **não** segue todos os acontecimentos dos livros fielmente. Apenas alguns. Tecnicamente se passa no início do 6º ano.

**- - - - - - - - - - HPDM- - - - - - - - - -**

_**...os dois continuam andando...**_

_**...porque depois não poderão voltar...**_

_**mas agora no fundo de seus corações**_

_**a dor de um crime nunca irá se apagar...**_

CAPÍTULO SETE

**CONDADO**

- Potter... -Draco resmungou entre dentes - se continuar me olhando com _essa_ cara, eu juro por Merlin que vai se arrepender!

Harry Potter não respondeu. Apenas sorriu ainda mais, fazendo um esforço titânico para não cair na gargalhada. A contra gosto virou o rosto para a frente da estrada e tentou concentrar-se no caminho.

Missão impossível. Pelo canto dos olhos viu o momento em que Draco moveu-se sobre a sela, procurando pela milésima vez uma posição mais confortável.

A caravana havia viajado por todo o resto da manhã, parando apenas uma vez por volta das duas horas para um rápido almoço, retomando a marcha em seguida. Fora tudo tão ligeiro que o Frei poupara os garotos de sua desagradável companhia, preferindo fazer a refeição na carruagem (depois de ter estendido um convite a Draco, _claro_. Convite que fora recusado, _claro._).

Depois que todos, menos as supostas bruxas, se alimentaram, a viagem continuou.

Agora o sol se punha no horizonte, a carruagem avançava abrindo caminho lentamente, sem forçar o trote. Harry e Draco seguiam logo atrás. Depois vinham as exaustas mulheres e por último o restante dos padres cercando e vigiando as prisioneiras.

O que tanto divertia Harry, era ver que Draco não sossegava sobre a sela, movendo-se constantemente como se procurasse uma posição melhor. Ao ver o Slytherin ajeitar-se pela enésima vez, Harry não resistiu. Riu baixinho e provocou:

- Malfoy... sua bunda está doendo!

Draco bufou.

- Desculpe, mas meu corpo não está acostumado a essas provações. Um Malfoy não precisa recorrer nunca a transporte Muggle.

Harry olhou para os lados, vendo que nenhum padre prestava muita atenção neles.

- Você tem que disfarçar. Supostamente sabemos cavalgar muito bem e...

- Ah, claro. Ninguém pode esquecer que você é o Mister Perfeição, não é, Potter? Seja sincero: estamos cavalgando a quase quatro horas... sua bunda não tá doendo, não?

- Não. Mas veja o seu caso... você está sentado sobre ossos... quem mandou ser tão magro?

Draco ficou tão indignado que inflou feito um balão. Harry arregalou os olhos achando que o loiro explodiria e chamaria atenção sobre eles, mas o Slytherin apenas resmungou entre os dentes cerrados com força:

- Eu não sou magrelo, Potter. Sou _esbelto_.

- E quem falou em magrelo? Não fui eu...

- Entendi, Harry Tenho Bunda De Ferro Potter.

O moreno engasgou com o ar ao tentar sufocar uma gargalhada. Não devia chamar atenção sobre eles, mas Draco acabara de dizer uma senhora besteira. Era demais para o controle de Harry.

- Imbecil... - o loiro sussurrou amuado, enquanto mexia-se sobre a sela de modo desconfortável. Os olhos cinzentos estavam estranhamente brilhantes...

- Malfoy, minha bunda não é de ferro. Só tenho mais carne do que você...

- E _como_... - a afirmação reticente escapou dos lábios finos antes que Draco pudesse evitar.

Os jovens bruxos se entreolharam surpresos, Draco com os olhos grises arregalados, Harry com os lábios carnudos entreabertos. Harry sentiu o rosto queimar, notando que o Slytherin também corava. Nossa... como era possível alguém tão _pálido_ ficar tão _vermelho_ em tão _pouco_ tempo?

De um jeito ou de outro, era adorável. E _lisonjeiro_... saber que Draco reparara _nessas_ partes de sua anatomia. Wow. Notícia da primeira página de O Profeta Diário: _Filho de Comensal da Morte admira partes traseiras d'O Garoto Que Viveu..._

Totalmente sem jeito, o loiro virou o rosto para o lado, fingindo que observava a paisagem.

Harry ficou com um pouco de pena do loiro. Não sabia o que dizer na situação, e ele desconfiava que falar algo como "saber que você me admira me deixa _satisfeito_" poderia não ser muito bem aceito pelo outro...

Talvez ele entendesse como zombaria. E _não_ era.

Harry não sabia bem o porquê, mas não debocharia do loiro à sua frente, não nesse caso. Parecia... errado e injusto.

Disposto a não permitir que a _sofrida_ (e surpreendentemente _longa_) trégua entre eles fosse afetada pelo deslize, Harry emparelhou os cavalos e disse com voz suave, que nem parecia sua:

- Malfoy, estou falando sério. Não dê motivos para que esses padres desconfiem. Agüente firme.

Draco apenas balançou a cabeça concordando, evitando o olhar do mais alto. O Gryffindor suspirou. Loiro complicado...

Antes que dissesse mais alguma coisa as mulheres começaram a gemer e dar mostras de pânico. Confusos, os bruxos se entreolharam, depois olharam para a frente, tentando descobrir o que gerara o desconforto.

Notaram que se aproximavam de uma cidade. Estiveram tão entretidos conversando que nem notaram o que, com certeza, era o Condado surgir à frente deles.

Tratava-se de uma cidade muito maior que a aldeia de Leeds Ville. Inúmeras construções com dois andares se destacavam ao longe.

Era possível ter vislumbres de pessoas andando para cá e para lá, carroças e charretes guiadas por cavalos transitavam, aumentando o trânsito e dando uma característica pitoresca ao cenário.

Com o coração aos saltos, Draco virou-se para Harry, encontrando o moreno com uma expressão muito séria, e um brilho de advertência dançando nas íris de jade. Cuidado - era o que deveriam ter dali para frente.

À medida que o cortejo ia se aproximando do Condado, as pessoas começavam a prestar atenção nos recém chegados, identificando imediatamente do que se tratava. Murmúrios exaltados se fizeram ouvir em vários pontos à medida que curiosos se agrupavam para comentar a chegada inesperada.

Harry percebeu que os padres ficavam mais atentos, cercando as bruxas acusadas, talvez temendo que os curiosos tentassem atacá-las, o que seria perigoso. Sua expressão ficou tão soturna de preocupação que Draco rolou os olhos, apenas esperando o momento em que o Gryffindor faria alguma estupidez.

No entanto Harry pareceu ler o pensamento do loiro, porque suavizou a expressão com evidente esforço, e ficou quieto, fazendo Draco erguer uma sobrancelha. Sentiu-se um pouco vitorioso, afinal achava conhecer bem o filhote de Troll que era conhecido pelo resto do mundo bruxo como Harry Maldito Que Sempre Salva Os Mais Fracos Potter...

Lentamente avançaram pela rua principal, sendo seguidos por curiosos que se ajuntavam, caminhando mais afastados, reclamando cada vez mais alto protestos contra as 'bruxas', 'inimigas da moral', 'filhas da serpente' **(1)** e outras ofensas bem menos toleráveis...

Desconfortável com a situação, Draco moveu seu cavalo para mais perto de Harry e depois de olhar simuladamente para ambos os lados sussurrou:

- Para onde estamos indo?

- E como é que eu vou saber? - Harry rolou os olhos enquanto respondia em voz baixa.

- Então pergunte e descubra. - a voz arrastada e arrogante soou desagradável mesmo sussurrada.

- Ora, pergunte você!

- É muito arriscado...

Ao ouvir a afirmação Harry se indignou. Maldito loiro egoísta!

- E não se importa se _eu_ ficar em perigo?

- Claro que me importo, mas se você for preso eu o salvo.

Harry quase caiu do cavalo. Literalmente.

- Ah, tá. Eu vou confiar _mesmo_ no seu resgate, Malfoy... - o Gryffindor não podia ter sido mais irônico.

Draco fez um bico.

- Seria bom pra variar um pouco, não é? Deixar que outros sejam heróis de vez em quando.

- Você pode ser herói quando quiser... desde que a vítima não seja eu. Veja, a carruagem está parando.

Imediatamente os jovens bruxos olharam para a frente, vendo que haviam chegado a uma enorme e sólida construção. Lembrava um palacete e era, de certo modo, assustadora. A estrutura tinha dois andares e era circulada por inúmeras janelas, todas escurecidas pelo tempo, fechadas e gradeadas, coisa difícil de se ver naquela época.

Assim que a carruagem parou totalmente, Frei Tomás desceu. Ficou muito ereto, enquanto observava a pequena multidão. O silêncio se fez quase imediatamente.

Os olhos frios foram de um lado para o outro, avaliando e incomodando a inusitada platéia. O frei parecia ponderar sobre que atitude tomar.

Em segundos, decidiu-se. Ergueu as mãos em direção as pessoas que permaneciam estáticas.

- Recebam as bênçãos do próprio Papa através de mim, o Seu enviado. Trago essas mulheres - apontou para Joanne e seu grupo, que estavam muito assustadas - para serem julgadas da acusação de bruxaria...

O sacerdote teve que se calar diante da manifestação indignada que não conseguiu se controlar. Porém o Frei não queria que nada desse errado. Apesar de tudo, queria seguir o protocolo em um caso tão complicado. Principalmente por que uma das acusadas era irmã de um padre.

- Acalmem-se, irmãos. As bruxas passarão por um interrogatório como todos os acusados têm direito. Somente após apurar os fatos tomarei alguma decisão.

E imediatamente fez um sinal para os padres, que levaram as pretensas bruxas para dentro da construção, restando apenas dois: um para controlar a carruagem e outro para guardar os cavalos. Enquanto a decepcionada (mas ainda agitada) multidão começou a dispersar, o Frei voltou-se para Draco e Harry.

- Você - dirigiu-se ao Gryffindor - pode ficar aqui, no Palácio da Justiça. O Jovem Senhor vem comigo para a minha casa.

A sugestão desagradou Draco, que a custo conteve uma das patenteadas caretas.

- Preciso discutir algumas coisas com meu Escu... - Draco tentou argumentar.

- Jovem Senhor, teremos tempo para isso _depois_. - O moreno cortou - Sei o quanto está cansado, é melhor repousar, e na verdade já é noite. Eu ficarei aqui no Palácio da Justiça enquanto isso.

Draco deixou o queixo cair. No mesmo instante sacou as intenções do Gryffindor. Ele provavelmente estava buscando um jeito de ajudar aquelas mulheres.

- Seu Escudeiro é muito sábio para a pouca idéia.

"_Ah, é... claro... muito sábio mesmo! Filho de um Troll_!" O Slytherin não pôde deixar de pensar amargurado.

O Frei virou-se e entrou na carruagem. Draco lançou um olhar raivoso para seu companheiro e também entrou na carruagem, visto que seu cavalo, assim como o de Harry, havia sido levado embora.

Harry mordeu os lábios, enquanto assistia seu companheiro de desventura partir. Sua consciência lhe avisava que não devia agir dessa forma, mas ele era Gryffindor demais para ouvir a voz da razão.

Sabia que Draco tinha a varinha para lhe ajudar em algum infortúnio, e ele era um dos melhores bruxos aprendizes de Hogwarts, ganhando até mesmo de Hermione em algumas matérias. Logo não tinha com o que se preocupar.

Já aquelas pobres mulheres...

Harry Potter tinha que fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-las!

Decidido, caminhou para a porta principal do Palácio da Justiça e a abriu, entrando no local.

Saiu em um hall amplo e circular, onde não havia nenhum móvel, apenas o chão de soalho negro e branco, e um teto alto, com um grande candelabro cheio de velas acesas.

Era semelhante a um pequeno templo onde ninguém vigiava a entrada. Eram padres confiantes.

- Droga!

Havia inúmeras portas no hall, e todas pareciam levar para um local diferente.

Para onde teriam levado Joanne e as outras moças acusadas de bruxaria?

Cuidadosamente Harry olhou de um lado para o outro querendo se certificar de que estava realmente sozinho por ali.

Quanto teve certeza absoluta, abriu sua mochila e revirou-a até encontrar a capa da invisibilidade. Suspirou ao apertar o tecido entre os dedos. Parecia que um século havia se passado desde a última noite em que invadira a Seção Restrita da biblioteca, envolvido na capa, para pesquisar o trabalho de Snape.

Mentalmente agradeceu por ter se esquecido de tirar a capa da mochila como sempre fazia ao voltar para o dormitório após uma incursão proibida. Fora muita sorte deixá-la na mochila afinal, poderia usá-la num momento tão complicado.

Assim que se cobriu com ela, seu corpo desapareceu, e ele avançou rumo a primeira porta da esquerda para a direita.

Libertaria aquelas mulheres, custasse o que custasse.

**HPDM**

A curta viagem até a casa de Frei Tomás foi feita no mais completo silêncio. Todas as tentativas de iniciar uma conversa que o religioso tomava, eram impiedosamente cortadas pelo Slytherin.

Draco estava indignado.

Indignado? Era pouco. Ele estava furioso, queimando de ódio, explodindo de raiva, infinitamente decepcionado...

_Decepcionado_...?

Sim. Muito, muito, muito decepcionado. Acabara de ser trocado por um bando de Muggle idiotas. Ah, aquele maldito espírito Gryffindor de socorrer os mais fracos.

De sempre ajudar a quem precisa.

Harry Sempre Salvo O Dia Potter.

Claro. Imagina se o moreno ia abandonar as mocinhas em perigo? Nunca, jamais. Que se danasse o resto, a viagem que eles nem tinham começado a fazer e todos os perigos que o caminho lhes reservava.

Isso e a brincadeira inconseqüente de tentar mudar o futuro.

Draco ignorava a história de Joanne, Elise e das outras. Mas se atrevia a dizer que independente do que os Destinos reservavam as mulheres, não podia ser mudado. E eles seriam punidos por interferir de maneira tão imprudente.

"_E lá se vai o São Potter... maldito!_"

Frei Tomás observava a expressão zangada e amuada de Draco, sem poder entender realmente o motivo de tanta... mágoa? Porque o loiro estaria daquela maneira? O que lhe causara a decepção óbvia, que tentava, inutilmente, camuflar com raiva?

Intrigado, o frei desistiu de insistir com as conversas. Não estava dando certo mesmo.

Quando chegaram a residência paroquial, Draco finalmente saiu do estado estagnado.

A casa não era nada má. Pelo contrário: grande e muito bonita, bem construída e sólida.

Algumas luzes do segundo andar estavam acesas.

Mal Frei Tomás desceu da carruagem, um padre saiu de dentro da quase mansão. Parecia velho, mas Draco não soube dizer, devido à penumbra noturna que os envolvia.

- Frei Tomás. Que bom que já chegou. Fico feliz em vê-lo tão rápido... devo entender que foi bem sucedido?

- Sim, irmão Schubert. Pretendo descansar essa noite, e começar os julgamentos das cinco bruxas amanhã pela manhã. Os moradores estão tensos em expectativa e temo que se revoltem.

O velho Schubert acenou com a cabeça. Depois voltou-se para Draco, analisando-o discretamente. Frei Tomás apressou-se em apresentá-los.

- Este é o Jovem Senhor de Londres. Ele e seu escudeiro foram atacados por bandidos e se perderam. Estou escoltando-os até que cheguem a salvo em casa.

- Ah... - fez o mais velho, parecendo aborrecido - Frei Tomás... devo alertá-lo para o fato de que sou responsável pelo senhor enquanto estiver no Condado e o Papa me recomendou que não...

- Foi uma viagem exaustiva, irmão. - Tomás cortou - Gostaríamos de cear e nos recolher. O dia amanhã será longo.

O mais velho lançou um olhar penetrante a seu superior mas aquiesceu. Deu meia volta e abriu a porta para que pudessem entrar na casa. e era uma bela casa, diga-se de passagem. A porta dava acesso a uma sala muito ampla e bem mobiliada com pesados móveis de madeira de lei.

Havia um lustre no teto feito de pedrarias ricamente trabalhadas. Cortinas de veludo vermelho deixavam entrever as vidraças elegantes.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreso com o ambiente. Era luxuoso e caro, bem no nível que estava acostumado. Finalmente uma coisa boa no mundo Muggle.

Frei Tomás reparou que Draco não estava impressionado. Parecia ligeiramente surpreendido, como se não esperasse encontrar algo daquele nível. Deduziu que provavelmente o loiro vivia no mais puro luxo, dado seu status de Jovem Senhor.

Em silêncio seguiram o padre Schubert por uma passagem à direita, onde descobriram ser uma sala de jantar, onde uma enorme mesa de madeira enegrecida dominava o cenário.

A mesa era tão grande, que quatro candelabros haviam sido colocados para iluminá-la de maneira adequada.

- Sentem-se. - disse o velho - Vou lhes trazer uma refeição decente.

- Obrigado, irmão.

Tomás dirigiu-se a cabeceira da mesa, fazendo um sinal para que Draco sentasse no lugar imediatamente a sua direita.

- Irmão Schubert cozinha maravilhosamente. Você irá apreciar.

- Não tenho fome.

- Precisa se alimentar. - afirmou categórico, analisando o físico esguio, quase magro do garoto loiro. Era tão surpreendentemente pálido que chegava a assustar. Estaria doente?

Draco rolou os olhos com visível impaciência e não respondeu.

Sem que pudesse (ou tentasse) controlar, seu pensamento desviou-se para um desagradável (porém alto, forte e _bonito_) moreno, filhote de um Troll (talvez nem tanto), com um ridículo (porém encantador) par de óculos redondos, olhos ofensivamente verdes (hipnotizantes) e, de quebra, uma senhora cabeça rachada.

Estava muito preocupado com Harry Potter.

Ridículo. Ele, Draco Encarnação da Perfeição Malfoy, filho único e herdeiro supremo de uma finíssima e tradicionalíssima família sangue-puro, preocupado com Harry João Ninguém Potter?

Nunca.

Ok. Ele estava realmente _muito_ preocupado com Harry Potter.

Já teria invadido a prisão daqueles padres (oras, evidentemente era isso que o filhote de Troll impulsivo ia fazer)? Teria sido descoberto? Estaria sendo torturado? Oh! Estariam queimando Harry Potter?

Furioso consigo mesmo, e com sua imaginação super-hiper-mega-giga fértil, Draco inclinou-se sobre a mesa e cuidadosamente apoiou a testa sobre o tampo de madeira (ele _ainda_ não era estúpido de causar dor a si mesmo...), fazendo Frei Tomás franzir as sobrancelhas.

- Sente-se mal?

- Não.

- Você me intriga, Jovem Senhor. Suas ações não condizem em nada com a de um nobre... devo ressaltar minha preocupação e assegurar que falarei com seus pais sobre isso.

Irritado, Draco fez um muxoxo e balançou a mão em sinal de pouco caso.

- Não se preocupe. Estou apenas cansado - nesse momento lembrou-se de que sua bunda estava dolorida. Como pudera se esquecer? - Preciso dormir um pouco pois, por mais que eu goste de caba... er, _cavalos_, não estou acostumado a usá-los... digo, galopá-los por tanto tempo...

- Entendo. Então recomendo que se alimente e se retire para...

- Já disse que não tenho fome - Draco ergueu a cabeça e encarou Frei Tomás com os olhos grises brilhando de hostilidade - Pretendo ir direto para a parte do 'descansar'.

Nesse momento Padre Schubert entrou na sala, trazendo uma grande bandeja coberta com pratos fumegantes.

- Irmão Schubert, por favor, acompanhe o Jovem Senhor ao aposento de hóspedes. Ele insiste em afirmar que não tem fome.

- Sim, Frei. Venha comigo, Jovem Senhor.

Draco levantou-se altivo da cadeira de encosto azul e, depois de lançar um breve aceno na direção de Frei Tomás (ele achou que seria apropriado), saiu atrás de Padre Schubert.

Frei Tomás acompanhou o caminhar elegante com os olhos azuis estreitados em desconfiança.

Tinha alguma coisa muito errada com aquele jovem loiro. E ele iria descobrir.

Entrementes Draco foi conduzido pelo taciturno padre até um jogo de escadarias que levava ao segundo andar. Atravessaram um amplo corredor, enfeitado com quadros cheios de motivos religiosos em ambas as paredes.

Ao chegar em frente a uma das portas, o velho parou e acenou.

- É este. Boa noite.

Draco achou que o homem soara ríspido demais. Porém relevou.

Assim que Schubert lhe deu as costas, Draco abriu a porta e entrou no quarto.

Era mais um belo cômodo. Um tapete azul cobria toda a extensão do chão, combinando com as cortinas de tom mais claro.

Havia uma grande cama de dossel também azul no lado direito do quarto, próxima a uma cômoda com inúmeras gavetas e um grande candelabro com velas acesas. A decoração dava um ar de conto de fadas ao local.

No lado esquerdo estava um divã de estofado negro.

- Nada mal.

Draco terminou de examinar o quarto e entrou de vez, fechando a porta atrás de si. Começou a caminhar em direção à cortina, mas então parou. Pegou a varinha que permanecera o tempo todo escondida no cinto branco e apontou-a em direção a porta.

Seguiu seu instinto e murmurou alguns feitiços de proteção apenas para o caso de alguém tentar entrar no quarto durante a noite.

Satisfeito, escondeu a varinha novamente e caminhou até acortina, puxando-a um pouco, o suficiente apenas para analisar o cenário lá fora. Draco percebeu que seu quarto dava direto para uma das ruas principais.

A noite caíra totalmente, e as ruas eram iluminadas por lampiões. Mas não havia suficiente claridade para afastar as trevas a contento. Logo contornos sinistros se desenhavam aqui e acolá, causando arrepios em Draco.

Estava tudo tão silencioso, era como um alerta instintivo do perigo.

- Merda, Potter. Se acontecer alguma coisa, você me paga! Eu juro que vai se arrepender de ter me deixando!

Resmungando e praguejando, o Slytherin afastou-se da janela e olhou para a cama. Imediatamente seu corpo pareceu pesado, sofrendo da exaustão a que fora exposto durante o dia todo.

Cansado, Draco tirou a capa, tirou a varinha e a colocou entre o cós da calça e a pele pálida. Desprendeu o cinto branco e livrou-se da túnica azul escura, arremessando tudo em um bolo sobre o divã. Estremeceu um pouco, arrepiado pelo ar frio.

Aproximou-se da cama e jogou-se sobre o colchão macio, feito muito provavelmente de penas de ganso. Como era bom! Enfiou-se debaixo da pesada coberta e relaxou.

Suspirou, esfregando o rosto contra a maciez de uma almofada (e desta vez era _mesmo_ uma almofada), decidindo que por hora não adiantava se torturar com imagens de um Harry Potter sendo queimado na fogueira.

No fim das contas, era mesmo Harry Potter, o Salvador Do Mundo Bruxo Que Nunca Se Ferrava... por mais regras que quebrasse, por mais perigos em que se metesse. Então, porque não acreditar que ele podia se tornar Harry Potter, o Bruxo Salvador Do Mundo Bruxo E (ênfase no E) Mundo Muggle Que Nunca Se Ferrava...?

Rendendo-se ao sono, o loiro adormeceu imediatamente.

**HPDM**

Draco Malfoy mais tarde não saberia dizer o que ou porque despertara aquela madrugada, mas a verdade é que acordara. Os olhos cinzentos observaram o quarto, tentando enxergar algo na semipenumbra que reinava. O candelabro ainda sustentava as velas ardentes, mas as mesmas estavam no fim.

A madrugada ia avançada, quando talvez um leve ruído, ou uma forte intuição fizesse com que abrisse os olhos completamente desperto.

A primeira providência foi mover a mão em direção à calça, onde sabia estar sua varinha.

Porém não encontrou nada.

Lutando contra o pânico começou a vasculhar o meio das cobertas, descobrindo que a varinha havia escapado durante o sono mas ainda estava ali.

- Merda - sussurrou de puro alivio ao encontrar a varinha enrolada no lençol branco.

Devagar se levantou da cama, e colocou os pés descalços sobre o tapete macio, que abafou os passos cautelosos. Arrepiou-se de frio. A temperatura caíra bastante.

O loiro seguiu em direção da porta, vendo com uma mistura de espanto e horror, que a grande maçaneta de madeira era girada de um lado para o outro, como se alguém tentasse abrir a porta.

- Por Merlin... - deixou escapar ainda em voz baixa, com os cabelinhos da nuca eriçados.

Deu graças aos Destinos por ter tido a iniciativa de enfeitiçar a porta. Agora ela estava trancada e quem quer que estivesse tentando entrar não conseguiria, a não ser que fosse um bruxo mais poderoso do que Draco, coisa que o loiro duvidava...

O invasor ainda insistiu por alguns instantes, girando a maçaneta de um lado para o outro, sem conseguir o seu intento. Finalmente a mesma parou de ser movida, e passos muito leves puderam ser ouvidos, enquanto o visitante noturno aparentemente se afastava da porta.

Mais uma vez Draco arrepiou-se, mas não foi de frio...

Ia começar a relaxar, quando novamente naquela madrugada, algo anormal aconteceu: uma gritaria selvagem começou a ser ouvida. Pessoas berravam e suas vozes se misturavam com outros sons indistintos.

Tudo começara praticamente do nada.

Confuso, Draco correu até a janela, apertando a varinha fortemente na mão.

Antes que alcançasse a cortina, um grito agonizante de morte se fez ouvir, sobressaindo-se a todos os outros sons. Era voz feminina, e a pessoa parecia sofrer torturas horríveis e dolorosas.

Engolindo em seco, Draco puxou o pano aveludado. Quando visualizou a cena que se desenrolava na rua, suas pernas falharam e sua boca secou.

- Grande Merlin e Poderosa Circe... estamos fodidos!

Sem parar para raciocinar, Draco usou a varinha para estilhaçar o vidro da janela, e tomando cuidado para não se ferir nos cacos, dependurou-se no que restara da vidraça e precipitou-se apoiando o pé em qualquer saliência que encontrava, quase saltando do segundo andar da casa paroquial.

"_Maldito Harry Potter!_"

Maldito complexo de herói!

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**HPDM**

**4ever**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**(1) Acho que o Snape não gostaria de ouvir isso... n.n'**

**Agradeço a: **Samantha** (não vamos nos deixar vencer pelo FFNET), **Vanilla** (pronto minha beta fofa: os reviews anônimos estão liberados), **Harumi chan** (concordo plenamente com você: Draco ruleia ontem, hoje e //para// sempre), **Nicolle Snape** (como eu comentei com você, NC ainda me deixa meio desconfortável, mas se a história pedir... i.i ) e **Sanae chan** (o.o ohhhhhh //em choque// moça adoro seus lemons! E saiba que ainda estou sob efeito de Angel!) Para quem revisou e por um motivo ou outro não pode deixar review, meu '**_valeuzão'_

_Explicações para o atraso_**: 1-Eu estava viajando! E isso atrasou todos os meus projetos! n.n"**

**2-Fest da PSF! Eu estava adiantando minhas fics para poder participar do **_Fest_**! Vem mais fic por aí logo, logo! Aguardem!**

**Pra terminar: atendendo um pedido da minha beta... um pouco mais de ação! Chega de enrolar, vamos jogar um dos dois nas mãos de Frei Tomás... quem será? Quem será? Harry Herói Vitalício de Plantão Potter ou Draco Odeio Complexo de Herói Malfoy//**_música tema de Tubarão_

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**HPDM**

- - - - - - - - - -


	8. Revolta

**Título**: Eternity

**Ficwriter:** Felton Blackthorn

**Beta**: Vanilla (Paulili)

**Pairings**: HPDM  
**Classificação:** M (apenas por precaução)  
**Gênero:** Slash (masculino)

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter** e seus **personagens **pertencem à **J.K. Rowling **e empresas associadas. Este é um trabalho feito de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**AVISO: CENAS DE VIOLÊNCIA.

* * *

**

**- - - - - - - - - - HPDM- - - - - - - - - -**

_**...os dois continuam andando...**_

_**...porque depois não poderão voltar...**_

_**mas agora no fundo de seus corações**_

_**a dor de um crime nunca irá se apagar...**_

CAPÍTULO OITO

**REVOLTA**

Harry seguiu com precaução pelo longo e estreito corredor. Se alguém viesse em sentido contrário, ele estaria bem enrascado, pois mal havia espaço para duas pessoas passarem lado a lado. Ele corria o risco de esbarrar em um padre.

Qual não foi a decepção do moreno ao chegar ao fim do corredor e encontrar uma escadaria de bom tamanho que provavelmente levava ao segundo andar.

O Gryffindor quase praguejou. Evidentemente aquela escada não levaria às masmorras (ou onde quer que os padres mantinham seus acusados presos), e sim aos dormitórios.

Corredor errado.

Com redobrados cuidados, Harry voltou sobre seus passos até a entrada, naquele hall circular. Imediatamente rumou para a próxima porta, seguindo em frente no corredor e notando que era das mesmas dimensões do outro, ou seja, longo e estreito.

Quase suspirou ao notar uma luz ao fim do corredor. Porém a satisfação virou raiva. A claridade não veio sozinha... acompanhava um aroma delicioso e característico de comida.

"_Deve ser a cozinha..._". Tentou ignorar o estômago que roncou de fome.

Desistindo de seguir até o final para não encontrar com os cozinheiros, pela segunda vez Harry deu meia volta, afastando-se dali rápido.

Os segundos passavam, e sua angústia aumentava. Gradativamente uma sensação de urgência se apossava do coração do Gryffindor, quase como se quisesse anunciar uma tragédia... um mau agouro.

Assim que retornou ao hall do começo, Harry virou para a porta do meio. Seria aquela? _Tinha_ que ser. Não podia mais perder tempo.

Seu instinto lhe avisava do perigo, e ele não costumava ignorar aquele tipo de mensagem. Mesmo que Draco Malfoy tentasse lhe alertar para os supostos perigos de mexer com o tempo passado, não podia simplesmente dar as costas ao que acontecia debaixo de seus olhos.

Eles tinham que ter voltado no tempo por um motivo. Desde muito cedo Harry Potter aprendera (da pior maneira possível) que não existiam coincidências, fosse no mundo bruxo, fosse no mundo Muggle.

Talvez precisassem ajeitar algumas coisas antes de conseguir voltar para Hogwarts, ou talvez fosse apenas seu coração essencialmente Gryffindor que procurava desculpas para justificar um comportamento precipitado e não exatamente inteligente?

"_Merda_!"

Harry quase chutou a parede quando o corredor terminou subitamente em uma grande e silenciosa capela que fora construída dentro do próprio Palácio da Justiça. Era uma bela peça de arquitetura, ampla e espaçosa com imagens em tamanho família de vários (e desconhecidos para Harry) santos. No centro do altar predominava um enorme Cristo crucificado feito em madeira escurecida muito bem feito e realista.

Inúmeros candelabros colocados em pontos estratégicos deixavam o ambiente todo iluminado, quase como se fosse dia.

Cerca de quinze padres permaneciam espalhados pelos bancos de madeira, concentrados em oração.

Isso não o desanimaria, pelo contrário. Mais decidido do que nunca, Harry virou-se pronto para voltar ao início, quando gelou de surpresa e incredulidade. Dois padres vinham em direção à capela, seguindo lado a lado pelo estreito corredor.

O Gryffindor estivera tão compenetrado que não notara a aproximação e o susto fizera com que congelasse.

_Maldição_! Por que em momentos como aquele Harry Potter sentia as pernas duras e sem movimento? Não mudara nada durante aqueles anos todos? Ainda agia feito um garotinho apavorado como no primeiro ano?

Os padres se aproximavam cada vez mais. Se continuasse assim logo esbarrariam em Harry e descobririam o garoto paralisado feito uma estátua... e uma estátua que não se podia ver, para piorar a situação.

Como reagiriam aqueles dois homens ao encostarem em um garoto totalmente invisível? _Céus!_

Draco riria muito se visse aquela cena.

Opa! Então as duas implicações absurdas e inacreditáveis daquela pequena afirmação chocaram tanto Harry Potter que ele se moveu, e andando de costas foi em direção à capela, mantendo os olhos verdes em cima dos padres que seguiam em frente sem desconfiar de nada.

Quando atravessou todo o corredor e saiu em um espaço amplo - a capela propriamente dita - desviou para a esquerda e, assim, abriu caminho para os religiosos passarem.

Só então liberou a respiração (que nem notara estar presa) e encostou-se na parede fria.

_Merda. Mil vezes merda._

Er... qual era a afirmação que havia pensado mesmo? Ah, é: "_Draco riria muito se visse aquela cena_." Desde quando Harry se importava com o que o Slytherin pensava a seu respeito? Ora, desde sempre! Só não tinha coragem de admitir para si mesmo. A opinião do loiro contava, e muito, para O Garoto Que Viveu...

Aquilo não era bom.

Mas, infinitamente pior... desde quando Malfoy passara a ser apenas Draco?

Isso com certeza era muito recente. Seria possível que cerca de 24 horas na companhia do mimado, arrogante, egoísta, egocêntrico, ganancioso, prepotente, hum... quais outros adjetivos depreciativos poderiam se encaixar na descrição de Malfoy (outra vez era Malfoy...)? _Muitos_, com certeza.

Voltando ao 'X' da questão...

Seria possível que 24 horas na presença de Malfoy, conhecendo-o melhor, e vendo-o por um outro prisma, seriam suficientes para começar a apagar seis anos de abusos, ódio mútuo e rixas infantis e orgulhosas?

Sim.

E aquele 'sim' era por demais perturbador. Estava além das coisas a que se acostumara enfrentar. E assustava.

Balançando a cabeça, Harry tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos. Não era hora para ficar bancando o psicanalista amador. Precisava encontrar Joanne e as outras mulheres e tentar ajudá-las de alguma maneira.

Observou que os padres haviam se ajoelhado em um dos bancos de madeira e já estavam concentrados orando. Depois espiou o corredor apenas para ter certeza de que ninguém vinha daquela direção. Não queria arriscar-se a um novo encontrão.

Felizmente não vinha ninguém.

Seguiu para a entrada. Restavam apenas dois corredores.

"_Tem que ser este..._"

O Garoto Que Viveu desejou ardentemente acertar daquela vez, afinal, estava perdendo tempo demais.

À medida que seguia com certa precaução, Harry percebia que o corredor se inclinava levemente para baixo. A cada passo as paredes pareciam mais e mais úmidas. Um desagradável cheiro de bolor impregnava as pedras do chão e das paredes. O ar esfriava quase imperceptivelmente, fazendo o moreno apertar a capa da invisibilidade ao redor de seu corpo em busca de algum calor. Lampiões a óleo davam um aspecto bruxuleante, com sombras que pareciam vivas.

Harry achava que lembrava (e muito) as masmorras de Hogwarts.

Com as precauções triplicadas, o Gryffindor caminhou até alcançar uma porta. Estava trancada.

Nada que um _Alorromora_ não resolvesse.

O X da questão era abrir a porta... Estaria correndo um risco e tanto ao mover a folha de madeira. Como reagiriam as pessoas do outro lado se vissem a porta abrir sem ninguém passar por ela?

Seria estranho.

Por outro lado não conhecia nenhum feitiço que o fizesse atravessar matéria sólida, e não tinha a noite toda para ficar parado ali apenas olhando. Tinha que admitir a si mesmo que fora uma tremenda loucura vestir aquela capa mágica em um cenário tão propício à condenação de bruxos e bruxas...

Mas já que chegara tão longe não recuaria.

Lentamente empurrou a porta, com paciência que nem sabia ter, abrindo um estreito vão por onde passar. Tão estreito que teve de prender o ar e espremer-se todo para com custo conseguir entrar.

A porta dava acesso às celas do Palácio da Justiça. Eram quatro de um lado e quatro do outro, separadas por um corredor. As grades grossas seriam um senhor obstáculo, se não houvesse um padre sentado em um banquinho, na parede que encerrava o corredor e, esse homem, não levasse um molho de chaves na cintura. Aliás, homem que estava totalmente concentrado em ler uma pequena e muito manuseada caderneta de capa preta. Nem percebeu a invasão do Gryffindor.

Perfeito!

Harry só precisava usar um feitiço que o colocasse para dormir feito um anjinho. Então...

Então causaria o _caos_, surgindo de debaixo da capa da invisibilidade, se materializando praticamente do nada. Ótimo, com certeza aquelas mulheres enlouqueceriam ao ver tal cena.

Merda!

Sem contar que descobririam que ele era um bruxo.

Harry Potter entendeu que precisava repensar sua estratégia.

Os olhos esverdeados observaram as vítimas de Frei Tomás.

As cinco estavam presas em uma única cela. Estavam meio sujas e obviamente cansadas, mas não pareciam ter sido torturadas. Todas estavam acordadas, porém mantinham os olhares baixos e desanimados, por isso também não perceberam a entrada de seu pretenso salvador.

Eram as únicas prisioneiras.

Harry encostou-se na grade imediatamente à frente. Ponderava sobre o que fazer. Como agir sem se colocar a descoberto e arriscar-se a um revés mortal? Não podia se expor, porque estaria expondo Draco também...

"_Não pense nele! Não pense nele!_"

Novamente os olhos de jade observaram o vigia da cela. O padre era alto e forte, tinha barba grande e cerrada, assim como cabelos um tanto longos e desgrenhados. A aparência no geral era de tosquidão. Harry não gostaria de enfrentar um religioso com aquele tipo físico.

Ora, o moreno estava com uma sorte danada até agora... porque não continuar aproveitando a boa maré e seguir seu instinto? Tentaria agir sem precisar sair da capa. Talvez um _Estupore_... não... chamativo demais, não queria padres voando para todo lado. Com certeza um _Relaxo_ se encaixava melhor do que tudo. Se bem que soltava muitas faíscas...

Merda! Não podia ficar a noite toda ali meditando, planejando meios ardilosos e fugidios de salvamento! Começava a parecer um maldito Slytherin! Aquele era o momento de agir, não de pensar!

_Precisava_ aproveitar a repentina sorte.

E foi então que tudo fugiu ao controle. Depois, quando pensasse com calma, e analisasse os acontecimentos, Harry chegaria à conclusão de que a Sorte era uma senhora muito voluntariosa e imprevisível. E o pior: decidira abandonar o Gryffindor.

O até então silencioso corredor foi subitamente tomado pelos sons de passos. Muitos passos. E vozes exaltadas, como se uma multidão estivesse tentando passar pelo estreito corredor que levava ao calabouço.

Harry desencostou-se das barras de ferro, usando o cérebro a toda velocidade tentando descobrir o que acontecia e o que deveria fazer. Porém uma avalanche de pessoas invadiu o pequeno local, de uma maneira que lembrava muito uma verdadeira onda humana.

Homens e mulheres que o Gryffindor reconheceu como sendo moradores do condado adentrou o pequeno espaço causando um susto no religioso que vigiava as bruxas. Muitos levavam foices e ancinhos em suas mãos. Outros carregavam pedaços de pau longos e facões que pareciam afiados, além de tochas que davam um ar bruxuleante ao cenário.

Imediatamente o padre se pôs em pé.

- O que significa isso?

- Viemos linchar essas bruxas! - alguém gritou e vozes furiosas concordaram com o provocador.

- Aquela é irmã de um padre! É a pior de todas!

- Morte às bruxas!

- Esperem! Frei Tomás terá que julgá-las. Elas ainda podem ser perdoadas e...

As pessoas avançaram tentando e conseguindo arrancar as chaves do padre, apesar dele querer defendê-las a todo custo. Um golpe de um porrete tosco o deixou desacordado e caído no chão.

A essa altura Joanne, sua sobrinha Elise e as outras três mulheres já estavam totalmente atentas e agitadas intuindo que não conseguiriam escapar da fúria daqueles justiceiros.

Harry foi pressionado contra as barras de ferro incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Se tirasse a capa acabaria sendo queimado com as mulheres por 'surgir do nada' bem no meio da confusão. E daquele jeito não poderia ajudar as mulheres a se salvar.

Tinha que pensar com calma... Mas não havia tempo!

Em questão de segundos a cela foi aberta e as prisioneiras arrancadas de dentro à força de empurrões. Elas tentavam se defender como podiam, mas eram apenas cinco contra o ódio irracional de centenas de fanáticos. Sem contar as pessoas armadas, que intimidavam ameaçando espancá-las com os porretes ou cortá-las com as foices e facões.

Satisfeita, a multidão começou a sair levando suas vítimas pelo estreito corredor até o hall da recepção e finalmente ganhar a rua, arrastando um indefeso Harry Potter preso pela massa.

Alguns padres, talvez alertados pelo barulho, vieram da capela e começaram a berrar juras de vinganças divinas, tentando parar a loucura. Foram totalmente ignorados.

Com dificuldade o Gryffindor percebeu um dos padres se destacar e correr em outra direção. Teria ido chamar Frei Tomás de Nápoles? Não que importasse realmente... Provavelmente o Frei só chegaria quando fosse tarde demais.

Num determinado momento Harry foi empurrado de mau jeito e a capa escorregou mostrando sua mão esquerda.

Aquilo foi o sinal para que o pânico se instalasse de forma definitiva.

Uma mulher entreviu aquela mão flutuando e começou a berrar e arrancar os cabelos.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Elas estão tentando nos enfeitiçar! Eu vi a Mão do Mal surgir entre nós!

- Eu também vi! - berrou outra - Era peluda e tinha garras!

- Elas estão convocando o Imundo!

- Malditas!

- Satã virá roubar nossas almas!

Os xingamentos foram seguidos de socos e pauladas.

Uma das moças caiu ao chão e foi impiedosamente pisoteada e chutada. Não sobreviveria nem na melhor das hipóteses. As outras quatro continuaram sendo empurradas na direção de umas grandes árvores no centro do Condado.

Harry prosseguia sem saber como. A força das pessoas a empurrá-lo era demais para que pudesse lutar com ela.

O caos era maior do que na Copa Mundial de Quidditch durante o ataque daqueles Comensais da Morte. Tonto e enjoado, jogado e empurrado de um lado pro outro acabou se descuidando, e a capa da invisibilidade escorregou de cima dele.

As pessoas mais perto o notaram na mesma hora e o que parecia impossível aconteceu: as coisas pioraram, realmente fugindo ao controle.

Mulheres desmaiaram e homens pestanejaram dando um passo para trás e praguejando blasfêmias que fariam até mesmo a Senhora Black emudecer de horror. Em segundos Harry Potter se viu no meio de um círculo, rodeado pelos moradores do Condado que olhavam para ele com algo muito além do medo brilhando nos olhos.

Imediatamente Harry abaixou-se e pegou a capa. Se conseguisse colocá-la e ficar invisível escaparia de maiores complicações. Tinha que aproveitar o segundo de estupefação que dominava aqueles fanáticos ignorantes.

Porém assim que conseguiu pegar a capa um dos homens encheu-se de coragem e deu um passo para frente com um ancinho erguido pronto para atingir Harry Potter.

- Volte para o inferno!

Trincando os dentes o Gryffindor pensou em sua varinha guardada dentro da mochila, que não poderia ajudá-lo naquele momento. _Maldição_!

Mas para surpresa imensurável da multidão e alegria de Harry, o ancinho voou das mãos do homem que também foi jogado longe, como se fossem atingidos por uma força poderosa. Ou simplesmente por magia.

Aliviado, Harry virou o rosto para o lado de onde ouvira soar aquela voz arrastada e já não tão desagradável a seus ouvidos, que gritara o feitiço de desarme.

Acabara de ser salvo por ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy.

**HPDM**

Quando Draco olhou pela janela viu uma multidão desgovernada que se movia em puro caos, cercando as acusadas de bruxaria. O loiro deduziu corretamente que um linchamento estava prestes a acontecer. Ou melhor, cinco linchamentos.

- Grande Merlin e Poderosa Circe... estamos fodidos!

Draco não podia ver Harry no meio da massa compacta de pessoas, mas teve certeza de que ele estava ali no meio. Tinha que estar afinal ele era o dono daquele modo de agir bem a lá Sempre Salvo o Mundo.

_Maldito complexo de herói_. Com o pensamento tomado pelas ofensas dirigidas ao Gryffindor, Draco se precipitou pela janela que quebrara, tentando descê-la sem cair e sem se cortar nos cacos do vidro que espatifara.

Apesar de todo o cuidado feriu o braço esquerdo em uma ponta saliente e, quando saltou a pequena distância que ainda o separava do chão, torceu o tornozelo direito.

Nem teve tempo para praguejar. Um estranho silêncio dominou a noite. Draco ergueu os olhos cinzentos e cerrou a boca com tanta força que quase mordeu a língua. No centro de todas as atenções estava Harry Potter, segurando o que Draco supôs ser uma capa da invisibilidade nas mãos e parecendo muito patético na mira do povo ignorante.

- Mil maldiçoes e mil azarações!

Aproveitando que a ação das pessoas parecia estagnada Draco avançou tentando pensar em um plano para salvar a noite. Mas todo e qualquer raciocínio lógico abandonou sua mente quando viu um homem troncudo avançar com um ancinho erguido, visivelmente querendo atingir Harry Potter.

Agindo por puro instinto Draco correu mancando com toda a rapidez que suas pernas e o tornozelo ferido permitiam e, sem parar de avançar, ergueu a varinha e gritou o feitiço.

- _Expelliarmus_! - ficou satisfeito ao ver a perfeição do mesmo que atingiu a arma nas mãos do agressor e jogou ambos longe.

A satisfação aumentou no instante em que Harry Potter virou-se para ele, parecendo muito agradecido. Por um milésimo de segundo ambos apenas se fitaram. E então o caos se tornou um pandemônio.

- São todos bruxos! - a acusação serviu de estopim para a precipitação da tragédia.

- Matem-nos antes que destruam nossas almas!

Algumas pessoas cercaram-se de Joanne, Elise e das outras, começando as espancá-las com visível intenção de levá-las a morte. Draco e Harry arrepiaram-se diante dos gritos de agonia, mas tinham sua própria cota de encrenca.

Outros agressores se acercaram de Harry, fazendo-o enfiar a capa de qualquer jeito dentro da bolsa para logo em seguida começar a vasculhá-la atrás de sua varinha.

Draco afastou as pessoas que vinham pra cima de si com alguns feitiços estuporantes. Ao se ver razoavelmente livre percebeu que o Gryffindor estava novamente na mira do povo.

Mirou a varinha lançando mais feitiços de desarme, querendo dar chance do moreno pegar sua própria varinha.

- _Expelliarmus_! _Impedimenta_! - os feitiços foram perfeitos e fizeram pessoas voarem longe. Mas havia gente demais e Draco não pôde evitar quando um homem particularmente forte segurando um porrete aproximou-se por trás de Harry no momento em que o moreno fechou os dedos sobre o cabo de sua varinha.

Horrorizado o Slytherin viu seu companheiro ser colhido em cheio por um golpe na nuca que o nocauteou, fazendo cair chapado com o rosto no chão de terra.

_Merda_!

Com urgência redobrada Draco voltou a usar os feitiços estuporantes mirando os homens mais distantes, pois a maioria o olhava com temor e preferira correr para atacar o moreno.

Mas tinha gente demais! Nunca daria conta e já estava ficando cansado. A multidão persistente avançava para cima do inconsciente Harry Potter enquanto os excruciantes gritos de agonia de Joanne e suas amigas diminuíam a velocidade assustadora provando que as acusadas sucumbiam.

_Pense! Pense! Pense!_

Draco precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas o que?

Estava ficando cansado e fraco... Talvez se fugisse agora e tentasse salvar o Gryffindor depois...

Se fizesse isso e fugisse Harry seria estraçalhado.

E ele se importava?

Sim. Se importava muito.

_Maldito espírito Gryffindor contagioso_!

Resmungando Draco apontou a varinha para Harry.

- _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_! _Mobilicorpus_!

Os agressores de Harry gritaram horrorizados quando o garoto e a mochila começaram a flutuar e foram se afastando com certa velocidade para longe da rua principal da cidade. Totalmente satisfeito consigo mesmo Draco pensou no que faria para escapar agora. Não pretendia salvar as mulheres de Leeds Ville pois provavelmente era muito tarde para elas.

E mais importante de tudo era conseguir algum tempo para que Potter ficasse em segurança.

Pensou isso ao ver muitos dos homens se afastarem na direção tomada pelo Garoto Que Viveu com certeza para caçá-lo e matá-lo pela demonstração do que confirmava o poder de bruxaria maléfica aos olhos ignorantes.

Merda!

Hora das medidas desesperadas.

Draco apontou a varinha para cima, enquanto protegia o rosto com o braço esquerdo.

- _Lumus Conjunctivos_!

Uma luz com a intensidade de cinco sóis iluminou a noite no Condado. Pegas de surpresa as pessoas gritaram em agonia enquanto a fortíssima luz queimava-lhe as retinas. Com certeza muitas ficariam completamente cegas devido à intensidade do feitiço.

Seu poder era tão forte que mesmo Draco sentiu-se incomodado apesar de proteger o rosto com o braço e manter as pálpebras bem apertadas.

Fez o possível para manter a luz o máximo de tempo que conseguisse, porém era uma magia forte e exigia níveis incríveis de energia.

Totalmente cansado pelo feitiço de altíssimo grau, caiu de joelhos no chão.

_Espero que tenha ido longe o bastante, Potter._

Sem poder agüentar mais Draco caiu chapado no chão, deslizando lentamente para a inconsciência ao mesmo tempo em que os gritos de agonia e a luminosidade do feitiço iam diminuindo gradativamente.

E, para o bem de Draco, que o Gryffindor fosse tão bom de resgate quanto os boatos faziam crer...

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**HPDM**

**4ever**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**Agradeço a: **Nicolle Snape** (Pronto! Agora só falta o resgate... ¬¬), **Vanilla** (claro que não foi sua culpa! Eu que atrasei pra enviar o arquivo n.n), **Milanesa** (nossa, esse foi o review mais exótico que eu já recebi), **Samantha** (amo cada um dos seus comentários! Te adoro!), **Lady My** (Chantagem! É bem a cara do Frei...), **Sarih** (Yahoo! Alguém se ergueu em defesa do Cabeça Rach... Er, Harry. Tudo bem, viu como ele saiu quase ileso nesse capítulo?), **Monique** (o.O Sabe que eu ainda não pensei em um castigo para o Frei? Alguma sugestão?), **Sanae** (He, muitas surpresas ainda virão por aí!) e **Tachel** (O.O Nossa, valeu por bater cartão! Foi a primeira vez que me aconteceu isso!).**

**Para quem revisou e por um motivo ou outro não pode deixar review, meu '**_valeuzão'_

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**HPDM**

- - - - - - - - - -


	9. Companheiros

**

* * *

**

AVISO: VIOLÊNCIA NÃO GRÁFICA.**

* * *

**

_**...os dois continuam andando...**_

_**...porque depois não poderão voltar...**_

_**mas agora no fundo de seus corações**_

_**a dor de um crime nunca irá se apagar...**_

CAPÍTULO NOVE

**COMPANHEIROS**

A primeira coisa que Draco percebeu quando acordou foi que tinha um cisco em seu olho direito. Antes mesmo de abri-lo, tentou esfregá-lo com a mão, mas não conseguiu. Seu pulso estava envolvido por uma larga algema e a mesma fora presa a parede de pedra por uma grossa corrente.

Apertou os olhos com força, tentando tirar o cisco. Não adiantou.

Conformado, permaneceu com os olhos fechados, pois incomodava muito menos assim.

Ou talvez ele apenas não quisesse verificar aquela cela escura e suja, numa espécie de masmorra Muggle, onde estava preso. Sentia que os dois pulsos haviam sido acorrentados, mas as pernas permaneciam livres.

Ele estava morrendo de frio. Na adrenalina do momento nem se preocupara em se agasalhar apropriadamente. Saltara da casa do Frei vestindo apenas a calça branca, que a essa altura devia estar imunda. No quarto de hóspedes ficara sua capa, a túnica e seu precioso par de botas de couro de dragão.

_Maldição._

Seu corpo estava dolorido, mas nada em exagero. O que significava que não tinha sido espancado. _Ainda_.

Podia notar que seu tornozelo direito, que torcera na noite anterior, doía muito. Muito mesmo. Com certeza não fora tratado. E o corte em seu braço esquerdo ardia de forma incômoda.

Reunindo o que restava de sua coragem, abriu um olho. O que não estava com cisco, claro.

Podia enxergar!

_Ótimo_.

O feitiço final que conjurara quando fora ajudar Potter não havia afetado _sua_ visão. Draco temeu que acabasse ficando cego também, tamanha a força do _Lumus Conjunctivos_. Sabia que se tratava de uma magia de alto nível, mas seu padrinho não fora muito claro quanto ao grau de risco para quem lançava o feitiço. Seria o cúmulo ficar cego em pleno século de caça as bruxas... Draco realmente não precisava de mais essa...

Tentando não entrar em pânico, o Slytherin vasculhou o local onde estava preso. Não estava cego, mas isso não melhorava sua situação tanto assim...

Era realmente uma espécie de masmorra. Havia outras celas, todas separadas por grossas barras de ferro, e todas vazias. Ele era o único 'hóspede' no momento. _Sozinho_.

Tal fato o levou a se questionar o que acontecera com Joanne e as outras. Se elas não estavam mais presas só podia significar uma coisa: estavam mortas. Um calafrio correu pelas costas do loiro.

_Mortas_...

E o que acontecera com Harry? Estaria a salvo? Draco pedia fervorosamente para que assim fosse. Não queria ter a imagem de um Harry Potter ferido em sua mente.

Com esse pensamento, uma dúvida aterrorizante surgiu: Harry voltaria para ajudá-lo? Arriscaria-se por seu antigo inimigo? _Céus!_ O que impediria o moreno de estar longe dali a essa hora, tentando chegar sozinho a Hogwarts? Absolutamente Nada.

_Não_!

Potter nunca faria isso. Ele era Gryffindor demais para abandonar um companheiro a própria sorte.

E desde quando Draco podia se dizer um _companheiro_ de Harry Potter?

Estavam juntos a pouco mais de um dia. Compartilhavam aquela aventura quase bizarra. Só isso.

Não podiam se considerar amigos, somente porque tinham concordado com uma trégua idiota. Tão poucas horas não apagariam anos de rivalidade, provocações e ódio mútuos.

Respirando ruidosamente, Draco fez um esforço para ficar em pé.

O tamanho das correntes permitia que se sentasse no chão frio e úmido, mas seus braços ficavam dolorosamente esticados para cima. Precisava mudar de posição um pouco, para ajudar na circulação do sangue.

Conseguiu ficar em pé, evitando apoiar-se no tornozelo ferido. Seus pés descalços estavam gelados! Ele todo tilintava de vez em quando, tendo o corpo protegido apenas pelo fino tecido da calça.

Não havia nem mesmo um catre em que pudesse se sentar. A cela era pobre, formada apenas pelas pedras na parede e chão, e pelas grades que a rodeavam. O ar pesado e fétido ameaçava sufocar seu olfato desacostumado a um ambiente tão hostil.

Draco ia resmungar, quando a voz morreu em sua garganta e ele arregalou os olhos, completamente esquecido do cisco, da dor em seu tornozelo e da ardência em seu braço.

Acabara de ouvir o barulho de uma porta se abrindo.

Em seguida sons de passos dominaram o corredor.

**HPDM**

Harry não soube dizer se acordara por causa do tombo, ou se caíra por causa de ter acordado.

A verdade é que estava esparramado no chão gramado, com a cabeça dolorida. Certamente a batera contra o chão.

_Não_.

Talvez ainda doesse por causa da pancada recebida na noite anterior.

Ao se lembrar do que acontecera, Harry sentou-se sobre a grama.

_Onde está Draco? Digo, Malfoy?_

O Slytherin não estava por ali. Harry notou que se encontrava em um extenso pasto. Algumas vacas pastavam mais para a sua esquerda, sua mochila permanecia caída a alguns metros a frente.

Aquilo só podia significar que ainda estava nos arredores do Condado.

Mas como chegara ali?

Provavelmente Draco o salvara. E se permanecia sozinho no pasto, significava uma coisa: o loiro ficara pra trás.

Desanimado, Harry deixou o corpo cair outra vez. Por que? Porque Draco fizera aquilo? Como fizera aquilo? Como conseguira garantir que Harry ficasse a salvo e acabara colocando o próprio pescoço em perigo?

Faria muito tempo? Pela posição do sol, Harry podia concluir que pelos menos umas seis horas haviam se passado.

- Oh não...

Seria tempo suficiente para que os Muggle tivessem tomado alguma providência?

Com certeza.

- Será que ele está bem? - Harry sentou-se outra vez - Será que está vivo?

O que devia fazer?

Deveria seguir até Hogwarts? Se conseguisse chegar lá, impediria a si mesmo e a Draco de voltarem no tempo, e salvaria o loiro daquilo tudo. Seria como se Draco nem mesmo corresse perigo, já que não chegariam a voltar no tempo.

Mas e se Draco ainda estivesse vivo? E se estivesse sendo torturado naquele exato segundo?

De qualquer maneira Harry Potter podia impedir aquela tragédia toda apenas _alcançando_ a Escola de Magia e escrevendo um pergaminho...

Aquilo estava realmente lhe dando um nó no cérebro.

Furioso consigo mesmo, Harry socou o chão.

Porque vacilava naquele minuto? Era o momento de _agir_, não de _pensar_!

Ele _jamais_ deixaria um companheiro para trás. Não importava que, se conseguisse convencer o diretor de Hogwarts a ajudá-los, seria como se nada daquilo acontecesse.

O que realmente importava era o fato de que chegara ali com Draco Malfoy. E não sairia dali sem ele. Não ia embora do Condado sem o Slytherin.

Draco podia ser um garoto mimado, egoísta e muitas vezes insuportável. Tinha um caráter duvidoso e moral questionável. 'Arrogante' e 'preconceituoso' eram dois adjetivos muito ligados a Draco Malfoy...

Porém, apesar de tudo isso, Draco viera a seu resgate. Arriscara a própria vida e se revelara apenas para ajudar Harry na noite anterior...

E isso merecia respeito. Merecia reciprocidade.

O moreno precisava ser forte e encarar o que realmente lhe dava aquela insegurança. Ele tinha _medo_. Estava apavorado com a idéia de que causara sofrimento para o loiro. E mil vezes pior, sabia que podia ter acontecido algo mais grave que tortura.

Draco podia estar morto.

Angustiado, Harry tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos.

Quase podia ouvir a voz arrastada lhe avisando dos perigos de interferir no passado. Draco estivera certo desde o começo. Enxergara as implicações da situação muito antes que Harry tivesse um mero vislumbre.

O Gryffindor praticamente sentia o peso acusador do olhar cinzento sobre si, cobrando-o pela atitude egoísta e precipitada.

O que doía mais era saber que não seria a primeira vez. Ano passado Harry agira do mesmo jeito. E em resultado a sua afobação, Sirius perdera a vida.

Esse ano seria a vez de Malfoy? O moreno carregaria mais esse fardo nas costas? Seria o culpado por uma nova morte em vão?

_Não_!

O Garoto Que Viveu estremecia só de pensar nessa possibilidade. Draco já era um marco em sua vida. Claro, incomodava, infernizava, humilhava e perturbava. E mesmo assim, Harry não podia imaginar-se sem as provocações infantis, assim como não se imaginava sem Ron e Mione ao seu lado.

Hogwarts não era Hogwarts sem Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger.

Hogwarts não era Hogwarts sem Draco Malfoy.

Harry decidiu que não partiria deixando um companheiro para trás. Independente de esse companheiro ser Draco Malfoy, seu inimigo desde o primeiro ano de escola.

_Companheiro_.

O moreno quase sorriu diante do pensamento. Draco Malfoy, seu companheiro de aventura. Podia ser meio distorcido e sádico, mas ainda assim era tudo que tinha.

E Harry compreendeu que não queria nada mais nada menos. Não _precisava_ de nada além daquele loiro. Ok. Hora de voltar atrás e ajudar um Slytherin de cabelos platinados e personalidade complicada, o príncipe do melodrama e campeão do narcisismo. O companheiro que partilhava da louca aventura.

E se aquele Frei maldito tivesse feito alguma coisa contra o loiro, era melhor se preparar, pois então conheceria a fúria de um Gryffindor!

**HPDM**

Frei Tomás de Nápoles parou em frente à cela de Draco. Vinha ladeado por mais dois padres que Draco não reconheceu. Um deles trazia uma espécie de mesinha. O outro segurava uma mala preta de bom tamanho.

Confiante, o velho Frei abriu a cela e avançou.

- Eu sabia que havia algo errado com você, garoto. Só não imaginava que era um bruxo.

Draco não respondeu. Preocupou-se em observar os outros dois padres. Ambos avançaram atrás de Tomás e começaram a arrumar a improvisada mesinha, depositando a mala sobre ela.

- Vim recolher sua confissão.

Ao ouvir a afirmação, Draco voltou os olhos cinzentos para o frei. Torceu o nariz em sinal de desprezo. Depois de todo o poder que demonstrara na noite anterior, aquele religioso imbecil ainda queria uma confissão? _Maldito_.

- Não me olhe assim, garoto. Já enfrentei outros como você antes. Foi por isso que me tornei um Inquisidor agraciado pelo próprio Papa. Sei que podem ser poderosos, mas tudo o que preciso temer é aquela... Varinha. - o Frei sorriu de modo frio, causando um arrepio em Draco - E a sua, eu mesmo fiz em _pedaços_.

_Não!_

Draco sentiu seu coração disparar. Acabara de perder sua preciosa varinha!

- Não nego que fiquei impressionado com a sua demonstração ontem. Tenho umas trinta pessoas que perderam completamente a visão. Mais um tanto que ficou cega apenas de um dos olhos... e o resto das pessoas que amanheceu com os olhos sensíveis e doloridos.

Draco suspirou. Apenas trinta pessoas haviam ficado cegas? Ele esperava mais... Muito mais!

- Por esse motivo não precisamos temer uma nova invasão. As pessoas estão assustadas, com medo do que pode acontecer. Eu garanti que Deus as castigaria com algo pior do que cegueira, caso se atrevessem a interferir novamente. Meus padres estão espalhados pelo Condado, ajudando nos cuidados médicos e a conter os ânimos mais exaltados.

O velho calou-se, esperando que Draco se manifestasse. Recebeu uma mirada furiosa.

Sem opção continuou:

- O outro bruxo conseguiu escapar. Alguns moradores afirmam que ele se foi 'voando'. Aquelas cinco bruxas não conseguiram escapar. Foram todas linchadas.

Draco engoliu em seco e empalideceu, mas permaneceu calado. Diante de tanta teimosia o Frei sorriu.

- Eu deveria esperar uma Comissão Especial do Papa para assumir esse caso. Enviei um Pombo Correio a algumas horas, e ainda não obtive resposta. Enquanto a resposta não chega, vou prosseguir como manda o _Licet ad capiendos_. Draco Malfoy, arrepende-se de servir a Satanás e disseminar seus ensinamentos do Mal?

Em resposta Draco sorriu de lado e cruzou os tornozelos de forma displicente (esforçando-se para não gemer de dor), ao mesmo tempo em que apoiava as costas nuas na parede fria.

Os olhos buscaram rapidamente a porta de acesso, como se esperasse que Harry fizesse uma entrada triunfal. Quando nada aconteceu, voltou a encarar o Frei, dizendo:

- Você vai se arrepender disso... - reuniu o que restava de sua coragem e ameaçou com a característica voz arrastada e esnobe. O Frei assumiu uma expressão séria e contrafeita ao mesmo tempo em que fez um gesto com a cabeça para um dos outros padres.

- É tarde demais para salvar seu corpo, garoto. - o velho pareceu desgostoso com tal fato. Ele apreciaria muito salvar um corpo tão atraente - Você vai arder numa fogueira ainda hoje, guarde minhas palavras. No entanto... Ainda posso resgatar sua alma...

Empalidecendo, Draco desviou os olhos do Frei, fixando-os no outro padre, que se adiantara e, após, abrir a mala preta, começara a ajeitar inúmeros instrumentos pontiagudos sobre a mesa. Eram afiados, sem sombra de dúvida. Desviou novamente as íris cinzentas para a única porta da masmorra. Nada aconteceu...

Draco não conhecia nenhum daqueles artefatos Muggle. Só sabia que não gostava do som de metal batendo contra metal.

Pouco a pouco a pose displicente e toda a sua (escassa) coragem o abandonaram de vez. Onde estava o maldito Gryffindor?!

**HPDM**

Harry não teve problema algum em retornar ao Condado sem ser visto. Estranhou um pouco tanto silêncio, pois apesar de ainda ser cedo, os aldeões costumavam acordar antes do nascer do sol para cumprir suas obrigações. Imaginava que no Condado não seria diferente.

O que poderia ter acontecido para atrasar as pessoas nas suas obrigações?

Apertou a mochila que levava escondida dentro da capa negra.

Com inúmeras precauções alcançou as primeiras casas do Condado. Não havia ninguém na rua, mas ele não se descuidaria por isso. Pelo contrário.

Escondeu-se atrás de uma das casas, onde havia uma horta mal cuidada, rodeada de ervas daninhas. O mato seria suficiente para encobri-lo parcialmente, mantendo-o de certo modo a salvo de algum olhar bisbilhoteiro.

Seu plano era invadir o Palácio da Justiça pela segunda vez. Obviamente, se Draco ainda estava vivo, e Harry acreditava desesperadamente naquilo, ele estaria preso lá, assim como as mulheres acusadas de bruxaria.

Agora ele conhecia o caminho. Não perderia tempo procurando nas portas erradas.

Também não precisava se preocupar em manter sua identidade secreta. Usaria a capa da invisibilidade para ter maior liberdade de movimentos, no entanto se fosse o caso, lançaria feitiços sem vacilar. Pegou-a da bolsa.

A capa não cobriria dois adolescentes. Mal e mal cobria Harry, pois o garoto esticara bons centímetros. E ele tinha consciência de que não esconderia a Draco e ele. Na hora oportuna faria um feitiço e aumentaria seu tamanho. Agora a manteria na forma original para não lhe atrapalhar os passos.

Ocasionalmente lançava um olhar ao redor, para se certificar que ninguém o descobrira.

Sua próxima providência foi pegar a varinha e a manter firme na mão. Só a guardaria quando Draco e ele estivessem bem longe dali. Depois usou um feitiço redutor, encolhendo a mochila e a escondendo entre as dobras do cinto apertado.

Com um último olhar ao redor, levantou-se já se cobrindo com a capa da invisibilidade e desaparecendo.

Teve alguma dificuldade em localizar-se a princípio. Nada que seu extraordinário senso de direção não desse um jeito. Melhorara bastante depois de passar pelo Labirinto na terceira prova do Torneiro Tribruxo.

O Condado era maior que a aldeia de Leeds Ville, mas possuía uma única e longa rua que dava origem às vias secundárias. E Potter sabia que o Palácio da Justiça ficava bem no meio da estrada principal, num lugar de destaque.

Cada vez mais intrigado com o silêncio absoluto do Condado, Harry passou por uma casa que mantinha a janela aberta. Deu dois passos e voltou atrás, curioso com o que vira.

Protegido pela capa, espiou através da janela. Era uma espécie de sala e cozinha, onde uma grande mesa e um fogão a lenha de bom tamanho dominavam a cena. Numa das cadeiras estava sentado um homem, com os olhos enfaixados. Ele gemia muito.

No canto oposto, acomodado sobre muitas peles de raposa, estava um outro homem, que a despeito do primeiro também tinha os olhos enfaixados, mas não demonstrava sentir dor, talvez estivesse adormecido, pois permanecia muito quieto.

Naquele momento uma garota passou pela cortina que separava a sala-cozinha de um outro cômodo. Ela trazia um pequeno caldeirão em uma mão, e faixas limpas na outra. Não parecia ter mais de quinze anos.

- Está melhor, papai?

Um longo gemido de dor foi sua resposta.

- Não devia ter participado daquele linchamento, papai... - a menina se esforçou para não chorar - Deus não gosta que desrespeitemos a autoridade dos padres... Agora Ele castigou o senhor e o mano, deixando-os cegos!

Harry recuou com a boca aberta de espanto. O que quer que acontecera durante a noite, depois que perdera os sentidos, deixara dois homens cegos e...

"_Céus! O que Draco fez?_"

Seria esse o motivo de tanto silêncio? Haveriam outros feridos?

Tomado por um sentimento de urgência, Harry apressou o passo. Se os Muggle pensassem em se vingar da demonstração de magia, Draco seria feito em pedaços!

Percorreu a rua principal quase correndo, até alcançar o Palácio da Justiça. Dois padres carrancudos vigiavam a entrada. O mais velho era moreno e possuía barba cerrada. O mais jovem aparentava metade da idade do outro, tinha cabelos loiros e rosto liso, sem barba ou bigode. Vigiavam a porta como dois leões-de-chácara.

O Gryffindor tinha uma única opção: estuporar os dois!

Firmou a varinha na mão e pensou em um feitiço. Estavam aprendendo a usar magia sem precisar pronunciar as palavras em voz alta. Harry nunca conseguira realizar um. Torcia para que desse certo naquele momento. Agitou a varinha. As palavras mágicas bailavam com força em sua mente. _Tem que funcionar!_

- Deus do céu!

O padre loiro benzeu-se ao ver seu companheiro voar e bater contra a parede, parecendo ter sido arremessado por uma força invisível. O homem mais velho perdeu os sentidos imediatamente. Felizmente o outro não teve tempo de gritar por socorro. Seu próprio corpo foi atingido por um feitiço e impelido fortemente contra a parede, caindo desmaiado junto ao outro.

Satisfeito, Harry viu que dera conta dos dois Muggle em questão de segundos. Se tivesse agido assim no Ministério, no ano passado... Com tanta precisão e decisão... Talvez agisse assim porque estava realmente empenhado em salvar Draco Malfoy... Temia repetir o fiasco do Ministério e acabar perdendo Draco. Perdendo Draco? Que frase estranha para o Garoto Que Viveu formular.

"_Não! Não tenho tempo de pensar nisso! Draco precisa de mim!"_

A porta estava destrancada. No hall de entrada não havia ninguém.

Já sabendo qual caminho seguir, Harry praticamente correu na direção certa. Não havia ninguém no corredor, e a porta que separava a masmorra estava arreganhada. Mas logo o alívio se tornou terror. Um grito longo e agoniado chegou a Harry Potter.

Era um grito tão doloroso, que fez mãos geladas subirem pelas costas do moreno, causando-lhe calafrios.

Ele conhecia aquela voz.

Não se permitindo cair em desespero, Harry correu e atravessou a porta.

Em milésimos de segundos avaliou toda a cena que se descobriu a seus olhos e já se decidia por como agir.

Os olhos verdes viram Frei Tomás de Nápoles parado mais próximo a porta da primeira cela. Ele tinha os braços cruzados e avaliava positivamente o que quer que acontecesse dentro da cela.

A próxima coisa que Harry viu foi sangue. Muito sangue.

Draco estava sangrando, tinha os olhos fechados com força e uma expressão tão dolorosa em seus olhos que confirmou as suspeitas do Garoto Que Viveu: o outro estava sendo torturado. E... Chorava...

Ele era impiedosamente torturado por dois outros padres, que se debruçavam sobre o Slytherin, muito compenetrados em sua tarefa.

Harry Potter decidiu que devia cuidar daqueles dois em primeiro lugar. Afastá-los de seu companheiro de aventura e impedi-los de causar mais mal ao, já judiado, Draco Malfoy.

Soltando-se da capa da invisibilidade, Harry ergueu a varinha antes mesmo de entrar na cela, e sem se preocupar em ocultar sua presença gritou o feitiço:

- _Reducto_!

Mirara na mesinha cheia de aparelhos pontiagudos. A mesa explodiu lançando os afiados objetos em muitas direções. Aqueles dois padres que se debruçavam sobre Draco foram atingidos por vários deles. Protegeram sem querer, sua vítima com os próprios corpos.

Ambos caíram no chão gritando e se contorcendo de dor.

O Frei não foi atingido por nada. Descruzou os braços e voltou-se para a direção da entrada da masmorra, dando de cara com um furioso garoto moreno que reconheceu como sendo o Escudeiro que fugira na noite anterior.

- Você! - berrou - Vou fazê-lo pagar por essa insolência, bruxo maldito!

Harry não respondeu a ameaça. Quase sem poder se controlar sentiu a raiva por aquele homem crescer até atingir níveis inacreditáveis. A ignorância que o guiava nunca teria fim? Será que ele não via o absurdo de torturar crianças e mandar mulheres inocentes para a fogueira? A religião não lhe dava o direito de assassinar bruxos... Deus não era uma desculpa para tais crimes!

Aqueles atos inumanos tinham que findar. Era a decisão de Harry Potter.

Pra isso lançaria mão de um truque que lhe custara esforço infinito. Usaria o resultado de mais de um ano de treino e disciplina para salvar seu companheiro e ensinar uma lição ao Muggle que dedicava seu tempo a caçar, torturar e matar bruxos.

Sabendo que revelaria um de seus mais bem guardados segredos, mas sem se importar com isso, o Gryffindor largou a varinha, deixando-a cair próxima a si, no chão frio. Porém o Frei não teve nem tempo de registrar o fato.

Os olhos frios e cruéis se arregalaram, brilhando de insanidade.

Não pôde acreditar no que viu: o garoto a sua frente saltou sobre ele, mas antes de atingi-lo, seu corpo sofreu uma metamorfose, e o que caiu sobre o Frei não foi humano.

Uma belíssima pantera negra, de pêlo curto e muito brilhante o derrubou, mantendo-o firme no chão com as duas patas dianteiras sobre o tórax do velho religioso. O apavorado homem sentia as garras afiadas ferindo sua pele, mas não encontrava voz para gritar. O medo absoluto roubara qualquer reação, congelando-o no solo.

Apenas Hermione e Rony sabiam que Harry conseguira seguir os exemplos de seu pai e seu padrinho, e depois de muito esforço, se tornara um Animago. Aquela era sua forma: transformava-se em uma pantera de porte grande, pêlos negríssimos, garras afiadas e impressionantes olhos verdes. Nunca havia se visto, mas os relatos de seus amigos garantiam que a Pantera era mais assustadora e selvagem que o Grim. Harry acreditava neles.

Ainda furioso, Harry rosnou para o Frei. O queixo do velho tremeu. Os olhos fixos nas presas enormes e afiadas muito próximas da sua face. Baba escorria pela boca selvagem que rosnava ameaçadora.

Sem qualquer aviso o animal arranhou-o na face esquerda com a pata, dilacerando a carne e abrindo cortes horrendos no formato de suas garras. Depois fez o mesmo com a outra face, destruindo o rosto do Frei e o deixando terrivelmente deformado.

A dor foi tanta que Tomás de Nápoles perdeu os sentidos.

Harry desistira no último instante de morder a garganta do inimigo. Ainda não era assassino, achou que a lição seria suficiente. Depois daquilo dificilmente o velho se meteria com bruxos outra vez.

Agora precisava ajudar Draco e dar o fora dali.

Foi então que a pantera ergueu a cabeça e percebeu que era mirado com incredulidade por um par de olhos grises.

**HPDM**

Draco achou que não podia ficar pior, mas ficou. Achou que não tinha mais voz para gritar, porém ainda tinha.

Acreditou que Harry chegaria antes do pior. Ele não veio.

Aqueles Muggle sabiam o que estavam fazendo. Oh, sabiam muito bem.

Com uns poucos minutos de tortura, o loiro já estava pensando seriamente em pedir perdão por ser bruxo e ter usado magia. Estava quase cedendo e fazendo qualquer coisa apenas para que a dor parasse.

Frei Tomás assistia a tudo, sem se pronunciar. Se o velho perguntasse mais uma vez, Draco jurou a si mesmo que concordaria com tudo. Só não tomava a iniciativa porque o restinho de orgulho ainda falava mais alto do que a dor.

Na verdade, seu orgulho tinha que gritar, para fazer frente a tanta dor.

Maldita viagem no tempo. Maldita enrascada!

Ele só queria estar seguro em casa, longe daquilo. Daquele pesadelo e de tanta dor.

Teria um fim? Os poucos minutos pareciam uma verdadeira eternidade...

O que tornava a angústia quase insuportável era a sensação de ter sido abandonado. Harry Potter não viera ajudá-lo. E quando viesse, talvez fosse muito tarde. Só restaria seus pedacinhos para serem juntados.

No fim das contas o Gryffindor e ele não eram nem companheiros. Draco sentiu-se sozinho naquela terra distante. Afastado centenas de anos das pessoas que podia considerar como acolhedoras. Longe de seus amigos, de seu pai e de...

"_Mãe_..._" _o pensamento finalmente fez com que lágrimas viessem aos olhos fechados com força.

Estava sozinho. Abandonado. Largado para trás.

Percebeu naquele minuto que nunca mais veria ninguém a quem prezava tanto! Morreria ali, daquela maneira tão absurda e ingrata! Naquele minuto até mesmo a voz enjoada e irritante de Pansy seria um consolo inacreditável. Seria a prova de que tudo não passava de um sonho mal... Então ele despertaria e se veria outra vez em Hogwarts. Seguro no dormitório Slytherin, em seu quarto exclusivo de monitor. Com todo o conforto que um Malfoy merecia.

Mas se era apenas um sonho ruim... Porque doía tanto? Haveria sofrimento até mesmo nos sonhos? Nunca lhe restaria nada além de tristeza e solidão? Quanto precisaria sofrer para trespassar a barreira imposta por seu sobrenome, por sua sina Slytherin?

Não muito pelo visto. Não agüentaria aquilo por muito tempo.

Então... Talvez... Pudesse livrar-se da dor...

E quem sabe não ficaria mais sozinho...

Quando achou que ia perder os sentidos, ouviu uma voz um tanto rouca, transbordando de raiva gritar um feitiço:

- _Reducto!!_

Ainda de olhos fechados sentiu quando os padres se afastavam de si. Então ouviu gritos. Muitos. E nenhum daqueles gritos horríveis saía de sua garganta.

Permaneceu com os olhos cerrados, sem coragem de encarar o que estava acontecendo e descobrir algo terrível... Estaria alucinando? Teria sido torturado até a morte?

Mas e aquele 'reducto'? Seria parte de sua imaginação? Parecia a voz de...

Vencido pela curiosidade abriu os olhos e quase gritou de susto. Viu uma grande pantera negra atacando o Frei. Não era Harry Potter! De onde saíra tal bicho enorme e selvagem?

Draco gemeu. Com certeza tinha morrido e aquele devia ser o seu castigo eterno.

No entanto o pensamento foi varrido de sua mente, e ele vibrou de surpresa e alegria. A pantera mudou de forma e virou...

- Potter! - em sua mente ele gritou, mas na realidade apenas moveu os lábios sem emitir nenhum som.

Harry acenou rapidamente com a cabeça.

Tinham que sair dali antes que mais alguém aparecesse. O moreno nem chegou a sorrir diante do alívio que viu estampado nos olhos mercúrio. O brilho de alegria que viu refletido nas íris antes assustadas foi o maior prêmio que poderia receber. Nada valia aquilo.

E o Garoto Que Viveu soube que fizera a escolha correta. Sempre fora sua única opção: resgatar Draco Malfoy, para que ambos pudessem seguir em frente. Juntos.

Arrependeu-se apenas de perder tanto tempo com suas reflexões. Se tivesse chegado antes, Draco não teria sofrido tanto.

Ficando em pé de um salto, o Gryffindor recuperou a varinha e aproximou-se do loiro já a apontando para as grossas correntes que o prendiam.

Explodiu-as com um feitiço aprendido com Hermione. Depois se preocuparia com as algemas.

- Vamos sair daqui, Malfoy. - tentou acalmar o outro.

Mas a situação era um pouco pior do que imaginara. O loiro não conseguia ficar em pé. Cambaleou, e se Harry não o tivesse segurado, teria caído no chão.

Com cuidado, Harry o apoiou na parede.

- Espere.

Correu até sua capa e com um simples _Engorgio_, ela quase dobrou de tamanho. Agora sim seria suficiente para esconder os dois jovens bruxos. Depois de cobrir a ambos, Harry passou um braço do loiro por seu ombro, para que ele tivesse maior apoio, e segurou-o com firmeza pela cintura.

Draco piscou surpreso. Nem toda a dor que sentia foi suficiente para desviar sua atenção do cuidado e da gentileza com que Harry o ajudava. Não restara o menor sinal o ódio que sentira na voz do moreno quando ele lançara o Reducto. Ou da revolta selvagem que dominava os olhos verdes da pantera enquanto o animal destruía o rosto do velho Frei.

Draco gostou daquilo.

- Vamos embora. - sussurrou o Gryffindor, tirando o loiro de suas considerações. A varinha firmemente segura na mão direita. Se mais alguém tentasse impedi-los de escapar ia se arrepender amargamente!

Draco acenou com a cabeça. Começaram a avançar, passo a passo devido a condição debilitada do Slytherin. Naquele momento Harry se perguntou como poderia ajudá-lo quando saíssem dali. Conhecia alguns feitiços de primeiros-socorros. Porém, se o estado de Draco fosse muito grave, não poderia fazer nada para aliviar seu sofrimento. Com poucos passos Harry sentiu suas vestes se umedeceram. _O sangue de Draco..._

O que fariam então?

Harry recriminou-se pelo pensamento pessimista. Uma coisa de cada vez. Nem tinham saído do Palácio da Justiça ainda...

"_Tudo vai ficar bem_._ Nós vamos nos livrar de mais essa. Voltaremos para Hogwarts, e a vida será como sempre."_

Mentira. A vida nunca mais seria a mesma depois daquela aventura.

- Sua varinha... - Harry sussurrou - Sabe onde está?

Draco balançou a cabeça. Harry notou um vislumbre de tristeza por trás da expressão de dor.

- Quebrada... - resmungou Draco.

O loiro gemia baixinho cada vez que apoiava o tornozelo ferido no chão e Harry jurou que daria mais atenção a isso quando estivessem em um lugar seguro.

- Sinto muito... - Harry não pôde evitar se contagiar com a tristeza do outro. Ficaria chateado se perdesse sua varinha. Com um choque ele percebeu que teria de cuidar muito bem da varinha, ou estariam indefesos! Draco já não tinha mais como realizar feitiços e dali pra frente dependia quase exclusivamente de Harry.

Sabendo daquilo Harry assustou-se além da conta. Sentiu-se responsável pelo outro.

Estavam quase saindo do corredor, quando Malfoy resolveu revelar algo que o estava incomodando, tirando-o de seus pensamentos:

- Pensei... Que... Não... Voltaria... - confessou em tom baixo.

Ao ouvir a confissão, Harry apertou a cintura do loiro, trazendo-o mais para perto de si. Só não pressionou por muito tempo, com medo de causar alguma dor. Teria que lhe verificar os ferimentos cuidadosamente mais tarde.

- Você vai descobrir, Malfoy - disse também em tom baixo - que eu nunca abandono um companheiro.

Draco não respondeu. Apenas fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Deixou que uma sensação desconhecida tomasse conta de seu peito e o ajudasse a relaxar.

Desconhecida? Ok, não era tão desconhecida assim. Draco apenas não estava pronto para revelar que ficara feliz e se sentira seguro.

Feliz por ouvir a afirmação de Harry e... Seguro pelo aperto em sua cintura.

Então nos fins das contas... Eram mesmo companheiros...

**

* * *

**

**HPDM**

**4ever**

**

* * *

****Agradeço a quem leu e deixou review: **Nicolle Snape** (Harry e seu complexo de Herói... vai vendo só o que ele apronta), **Samantha Blackthorn** (você me tira as palavras. Sabe que eu te adoro, né?), **Lady My** (se o Harry repetisse o fiasco do primeiro resgate o Draco tava assado! Rsrs.), **Jad'Malfoy** (pode deixar que essa história vai longe), **Bella Potter Malfoy** (pior... moça, o lemon entre eles vai demorar. Eles se acertam na próxima saga, mas lemon só na terceira...), **Sarih** (Bem... melhor um nariz chapado do que... O FREI! Rs), **Scheila Potter** (muitas coisas estão reservadas para esses dois! Aguarde!), **Sanae chan** (entendo perfeitamente seu sentimento! Você disse tudo!), **Juh Yagami** (não se preocupe. Essa fic não é de tragédia!), **Tachel** (valeu por bater cartão!), **Hokuto chan** (hua! Nosso Draco passou pelas garras do Frei! Mas o Harry parou de flutuar por aí! E vem mais reviravoltas! Adorei seu review!), **MaayaM.** (sabe o que me deixou realmente feliz no seu review? Saber que você venceu um paradigma e eu ajudei. Valeu por me deixar saber disso.), **Matt M. P.** (você gostou mesmo daquele lemon? Obrigado pelos elogios. To sem palavras), **Hanna Snape** (Oba! Mais uma que se arriscou! Não tem alegria maior do que saber disso.), **Giulia Lovegood** (Arigatou pelo review. Eu não vou abandonar meu bebê por nada. Essa fic é meu xodó!), **Kaoru-002** (Seus comentários animaram meu dia! Vou torcer para que continue acompanhando a história, apesar dos meus deslizes), **Ge-Black** (obrigado pelo comentário e pelo elogio. Continue se arriscando nessa fic!), **Thais W. Malfoy** (Vou entender que está gostando da história! Rs!) e Dana Norram (meu, a honra foi toda minha! Sem palavras! Como eu disse, m-preg vai acontecer, mas totalmente não gráfico. A fic não vai descrever a gestação.).

* * *

****_Pra quem leu e por um motivo ou outro não deixou seu comentário eu agradeço por estarem se arriscando! Valeu por acompanhar essa fic!__

* * *

_ **

_Considerações_:

* * *

Yo! Desculpem a demora. Eu estava tendo problemas com esse resgate, e no fim das contas não saiu muito como eu tinha previsto. Espero que vocês não achem tão ruim quanto eu estou achando.

A verdade é que eu imaginei umas cinco cenas diferentes para o resgate... Acabei ficando com essa por conselho da Paulili, minha beta... (acreditem, as outras opções eram piores. Depois eu me dei conta disso)... Mas em todas o Harry revelava seu segredo de _Animago _(a pantera foi idéia da Samantha!)e Draco ficava sem a varinha. Espero que gostem. Eu ia refazer tudo, mas aí demoraria muito pra postar, então pensei "_Vai isso mesmo e seja o que Merlin quiser_". Não sou bom em fazer o Draco sofrer, por isso a tortura foi totalmente não gráfica e muito psicológica... Devia ter mandando o Cabeça Rachada no lugar. Seria muito mais fácil judiar do Harryzinho... he, he, he...

Pra compensar a demora me esforcei e fiz um capítulo um tantinho maior do que os outros. Não vão desanimar, hein pessoal? As coisas melhoram daqui pra frente! _Eu acho..._

_Terminando: desculpem o capítulo sem betagem. Eu estou em férias e queria postar logo. Quando a situação normalizar eu volto a enviar as fics para minhas betas **Samantha** (abraça) e **Paulili**_


	10. Remendos

**- - - - - - - - - - HPDM- - - - - - - - - -**

_**...Os dois continuam andando...**_

_**...Porque depois não poderão voltar...**_

_**Mas agora no fundo de seus corações**_

_**A dor de um crime nunca irá se apagar...

* * *

**_

_CAPÍTULO DEZ_

**REMENDOS

* * *

**

Agindo por puro instinto, Harry estacou de repente, parando de avançar. Draco e ele haviam acabado de chegar ao fim do corredor, porém o hall de entrada do Palácio da Justiça estava cheio de padres.

Os religiosos descobriram o ataque aos vigias da porta principal, e enquanto alguns socorriam aos dois desacordados, os outros se moviam de um lado para o outro tentando descobrir o que acontecera.

A única saída era vigiada por uns seis padres.

Harry Potter tinha consciência de que não escapariam dali, não naquele momento e tendo que praticamente arrastar Draco com ele. Sabia que precisava agir com muito, muito sangue frio. Bastava de burradas. O menor deslize podia custar caríssimo.

Além de cuidar do Slytherin, era necessário proteger sua varinha, o objeto mágico que garantiria a segurança e, muito provavelmente, a sobrevivência de ambos.

Deixando sua mente Gryffindor analisar a situação, Harry percebeu que não podiam fugir enquanto aqueles padres não saíssem da porta principal. Também não podia se arriscar a voltar para a masmorra. Draco, que entendia a situação de ambos, parecia ter se tornado uma estátua, ficando muito quieto e completamente imóvel ao lado de Harry. Apesar disso, o moreno podia sentir a respiração pesada do mais baixo...

O que fazer?

Foi então que os olhos verdes perceberam o grande balcão que dominava o hall de entrada, bem em frente a eles. Entre o móvel e uma das paredes existia um considerável vão. Podiam se esconder ali, até que a movimentação dos padres diminuísse.

Fazendo um sinal de cabeça para o Slytherin, Harry aguardou um momento oportuno e disparou a frente, atravessando o hall sem esbarrar em ninguém. Assim que chegou ao outro lado, ambos meteram-se no vão e só então respiraram aliviados.

Com cuidado, Harry ajudou Draco a sentar-se no chão frio e encostar-se na parede, ainda totalmente cobertos pela capa da invisibilidade. Nenhum dos dois seria burro de arriscar-se fora da mesma, visto que a capa os protegeria dos olhos dos inimigos. E ambos duvidavam que algum padre pudesse querer bisbilhotar naquele vão apertado.

Podiam considerar-se seguros por hora.

Sentindo a confiança aumentar, Harry concentrou-se em Draco. Tinha consciência de que não conhecia feitiços muito profundos, e não poderia curar alguns dos ferimentos mais graves. No entanto daria um jeito em todos que conseguisse curar.

Pensou em lançar um feitiço silenciador ao redor deles, para que pudessem conversar tranqüilamente, mas mudou rapidamente de idéia, e por bons motivos. Primeiro de todos, Draco não parecia nem um pouquinho disposto a tagarelices naquele momento. E com razão. Em segundo, ele preferia gastar sua magia em feitiços curativos, que seriam mais úteis na situação.

Hora de começar a agir.

Analisou a expressão cansada do loiro, que somente aguardou, intuindo o que Harry faria. Vez por outra os olhos dos jovens bruxos miravam o centro do hall, pra ter a certeza de que os padres não viriam mesmo na direção de ambos. Precisavam dessa segurança.

Harry reparou que os lábios finos do garoto a sua frente estavam avermelhados, parecendo manchados de sangue. Implorou silenciosamente para que não fosse resultado de algum sangramento interior.

Entendendo o raciocino de Harry, evidenciado pela expressão preocupada, Draco meneou a cabeça e passou os polegares sobre as bochechas, querendo dizer com isso que elas estavam cortadas por dentro. Teve um arrepio ao lembrar-se do instrumento afiado que os Muggle lhe enfiaram na boca, e que retalhara todo o interior das bochechas.

O Gryffindor tremeu de indignação. Encostou a varinha na face esquerda de Draco e se concentrou em um feitiço silencioso. Imediatamente Draco sentiu a ardência sumir, não só do lado esquerdo, mas do direito também, apesar de continuar com um forte gosto de sangue nos lábios.

Em seguida o loiro levantou as mãos. Não pedia que Harry retirasse as algemas. Cuidariam disso quando estivessem bem longe do Palácio da Justiça. Na verdade Draco mostrava seus dedos. Logo abaixo das articulações distais, em cada um dos dez dedos, havia um corte fino que sangrava.

Aquela tortura Harry conhecia, vira em um livro Muggle. Era muito simples, mas nem por isso menos dolorosa. O torturador passava uma linha fina e resistente ao redor dos dedos da mão e começava a apertar o fio. Às vezes apertava tanto que chegava a cortar a pele. O livro que Harry lera relatava casos em que as vítimas perdiam as pontas dos dedos.

Repetiu o feitiço fazendo com que os cortes parassem de sangrar e se fechassem. Não conhecia nenhuma magia que tirasse cicatrizes. Os dedos de Draco levariam, talvez para sempre, uma finíssima lembrança do que passara nas mãos dos Muggle.

Draco moveu os dedos por várias vezes de maneira imensamente aliviada. Mostrou a lateral direita de seu tórax. Harry descobriu três pequenos cortes, não muito profundos, mas que sangravam mais do que os outros. Deviam doer bastante. E era daqueles cortes que minava o sangue que sujara suas vestes.

Com esse pensamento, Harry virou-se bruscamente para o lado por onde vieram. Havia respingos de sangue marcando o rastro de ambos até ali. Cuidou deles, limpando-os com um feitiço simples. Sorte que ninguém notara aquelas marcas no chão ou estariam perdidos!

Mais calmo, Harry tratou de concentrar-se outra vez em seu companheiro loiro. Curou os três pequenos cortes. Draco pareceu conseguir respirar melhor.

À medida que ia curando os ferimentos de Draco, Harry começava a cansar-se. Sua magia diminuía pouco a pouco, e ele agradeceu por não ter usado aquele feitiço de silêncio ou teria se esgotado muito antes. O Slytherin percebeu a situação. Draco sabia que precisavam de Potter inteiro, ou não sairiam dali jamais.

Felizmente o moreno já cuidara do pior. Draco podia respirar sem sentir dor, e já não estava se esvaindo em sangue. O que incomodava era a dor em seu tornozelo, mas o mesmo estava tão inchado, que duvidava ser da capacidade de Potter curá-lo. Provavelmente apenas um Curandeiro ou um bruxo mais experiente. Para isso precisavam chegar a Londres.

Sobrava também o corte em seu braço, mas isso não era tão ruim assim, apenas uma ardência chata.

Decidido, Draco colocou sua mão sobre a de Harry e fez um sinal com a cabeça. O Gryffindor ficou um pouco surpreso. Assentiu, a contragosto, pois queria acabar logo com as dores que o loiro devia estar sentindo e só não continuou com os feitiços porque a expressão séria de Draco o impediu.

Ambos ficaram quietos, espremidos naquele vão entre o balcão de atendimento e a parede. Suas pernas se esbarravam num contato agradável e nenhum dos dois sequer cogitou em se afastar.

A movimentação dos padres começou a diminuir, e os jovens bruxos se alegraram. Em breve sairiam dali...

Então inconvenientemente alguém descobriu o que acontecera na masmorra. Foi um novo rebuliço.

Três homens vieram trazendo um desacordado Frei Tomás, que ainda sangrava de forma abundante. O rosto desfigurado causara terror entre os companheiros.

- Marcus e Cristóvan estão lá dentro! - um velho baixinho gritou com voz esganiçada - Acudam!

- O bruxo fugiu! Simplesmente sumiu! - outro completou.

- Levaremos Frei Tomás ao médico! Parece que ele foi atacado por uma besta selvagem!

- Eu disse que devíamos ter matado aquele feiticeiro! Manter um Amaldiçoado entre nós é como deixar aberta uma porta para o inferno!

- E Satã tem vomitado seus asseclas sobre nós!

Enquanto falavam, os padres iam levando Tomás embora. Os padres se dividiram em praticamente dois grupos: uma comitiva saiu junto com os religiosos que carregavam o Frei ao médico, e os outros correram para acudir os dois feridos nas masmorras.

Era a chance que Harry e Draco estavam esperando.

Levantaram-se depressa, e ao mesmo tempo em que apoiava Draco, Harry o puxava com urgência em direção à saída. Quando estivessem longe dali poderiam relaxar.

O único padre que restara no local estava longe da porta e não oferecia mais nenhum perigo. Sem problema algum conseguiram atravessar a porta do Palácio da Justiça, e com alívio imensurável, saíram à luz do sol.

Harry puxou o companheiro em direção ao campo de onde viera mais cedo. Continuaram protegidos embaixo da capa da invisibilidade. Não se arriscariam a retirá-la, até que estivesse, longe dali.

- Não se preocupe, Malfoy. - Harry sentiu-se na obrigação de deixar uma coisa bem clara - Eu não vou mais tentar salvar aquelas mulheres.

- Hunf. - Draco debochou.

- O que foi?

- Estão mortas. - afirmou o loiro. - Você não pôde ajudá-las. Tudo o que fez foi piorar a situação.

Harry ficou quieto. Pelo visto o destino de uma pessoa não podia ser mudado. Ou quem sabe nem o futuro pudesse ser mudado... Talvez... Não. O Gryffindor afastou essa idéia da cabeça. Seria impossível que a atitude de ambos não interferisse com o futuro. Principalmente se Frei Tomás sobrevivesse. O homem estaria marcado para sempre.

- Por isso que não gosto desses Muggle. Viu o que fazem com bruxos?

Harry piscou.

- Não pode julgar todos baseados em uns poucos.

- Poucos? - o loiro torceu o nariz. - Um Condado e uma vila? Todos os moradores pensam igual, Potter. Você viu o que houve ontem à noite.

- Mas eles agiram assim achando que estariam se defendendo. Temem o que não compreendem.

- É uma desculpa esfarrapada... - Draco pareceu subitamente muito cansado. O tornozelo doía tanto que o loiro praticamente tinha que arrastá-lo. Harry nem precisava olhar o ferimento para saber que estava fora de sua alçada curá-lo. Os feitiços que conhecia eram primários demais para a situação.

Enquanto se afastavam lentamente, Harry ruminava sobre a afirmação de Draco. Não podia aceitar que todos os Muggle fossem tão irracionais quanto os que conheceram até agora. Mesmo Joanne, que tivera um bom coração para ajudá-los, parecia ser irredutível quanto ao ódio contra supostos bruxos. A prova disso era as mulheres que encontraram assassinadas quando foram parar naquela época.

Apesar de tudo, o Garoto Que Viveu não aceitava!

- É diferente, Malfoy. Não queira justificar o que Voldemort faz baseando-se no que viu até agora. - o moreno irritou-se mais ainda ao sentir Draco estremecendo a menção do nome do Lord das Trevas. Não ia parar por isso. - Voldemort é louco. Ele não tem o direito de...

- Ser preconceituoso? Torturar pessoas? Matá-las em nome de uma causa? - a voz arrastada saiu muito baixa e ácida. - Espere... Confundi-me... Estamos falando do Lord das Trevas ou do Frei?

- Malfoy...

- Potter... Explique-me a diferença entre o que aquele Frei maldito faz e o que o Lord das Trevas faz. Ilumine-me.

Harry abriu a boca, mas não encontrou palavras que rebatessem a comparação de Malfoy, por que, evidentemente, para Frei Tomás não havia defesa. Não havia justificação.

Draco diminuiu ainda mais o ritmo dos passos.

- Você é tão preconceituoso quanto os outros, Potter. Anda por Hogwarts se achando o _Grande Salvador_, mas não passa de um _idiota_. É fácil olhar pra mim e deduzir que eu serei um Comensal da Morte e o que eu faço é errado... - parou de andar e olhou pra Harry, mas o moreno fugiu do olhar cinzento, permanecendo parado à frente de Draco. O fato de estarem escondidos debaixo da capa da invisibilidade os deixava muito próximos - E agora mesmo estava tentando justificar o que o Frei fez. O que ele _faz_. Tenta defender os Muggle afirmando que não se pode condenar a todos com base na ação de apenas um. Mas e os Slytherins? Você já condenou a todos, por causa de alguns, não é?

Novamente Harry não teve argumentos. Como se defender da verdade? Draco estava certo. Os bruxos podiam ter certa razão em temer os Muggle, mas isso não justificava a violência de Voldemort. Em contrapartida, os Muggle também não tinham direito de agir daquela maneira.

Era uma verdadeira bola de neve. O terror causado pela ação violenta e cruel no passado criara uma barreira entre os nascidos com magia contra quem não a possuía. Barreira esta, que existia por parte dos Muggle.

Talvez eles realmente não pudessem coexistir em harmonia. E restava a pior acusação de Draco... A afirmação que o loiro lhe jogara na cara de que julgara todos os Slytherins sem fazer distinção... _Céus_...

- Isso não é o pior, Cara de Troll. O Frei sabia sobre a minha varinha. Ele a destruiu. Sabe o que quer dizer?

Harry engoliu em seco: - Se ele sabia da sua varinha, significa que sabia que Joanne, Elise e as outras não eram bruxas de verdade ...

- Mesmo assim as acusou de bruxaria! E deixou que morressem!

Harry não respondeu. Era muito mais simples manter o silêncio a confrontar todos os conceitos que lhe haviam sido incutidos desde que ingressara nesse surpreendente mundo mágico.

Seu padrinho lhe afirmara que o mundo não era feito de perfeitos tons de preto e branco, e Harry não conseguira entender a magnitude dessa afirmação até então. Agora a compreensão caíra toda de uma vez sobre sua cabeça, e ele tinha que reconhecer a verdade do que sempre soubera, mas ignorara por uma questão de comodismo, nem todo Muggle era uma vítima inocente.

Claro, havia _sim_ as vítimas. E elas existiam de ambos os lados.

Bruxos sofreram muito nas mãos de Muggle. Eles estavam apenas virando o jogo. Pagando na mesma moeda... Era confuso. Era perturbador. Harry não queria pensar naquilo. Não naquele momento.

- Vamos embora, Malfoy. Antes que formem alguma patrulha ou coisa que o valha para vir atrás de nós.

O loiro analisou bem a expressão de Harry e deu de ombros. - Não pode fugir para sempre, Cara de Cicatriz.

- Posso tentar pelo menos.

Draco sorriu de lado. A tensão entre os garotos se evaporou quase completamente, mas ainda sem se sentirem totalmente livres da posição defensiva.

- Nunca vamos chegar a Londres. - o loiro suspirou, voltando a caminhar arrastando a perna. - E é... Esquisito andar debaixo dessa capa!

Harry olhou de esguelha para o Slytherin. Draco estava apenas com as calças. Perdera a blusa e a capa. Sofreria com o frio da noite. E ele tinha razão em aludir a dificuldade de chegar a Londres. Principalmente naquele passo tão lento.

- Pessimista. Tinha que ser Slytherin mesmo.

- Engana-se, Pequeno Troll. Slytherins são astutos, não pessimistas.

Harry balançou a cabeça e pegou sua preciosa varinha. Colocou-a sobre a palma da mão aberta e concentrou-se.

- _Me oriente._

O objeto mágico girou e parou apontando para o leste.

- Vamos por aqui, Malfoy. Quanto antes nos afastarmos desse Condado melhor. Aliás, devemos nos manter longe de quaisquer vilarejos Muggle... a não ser em último caso.

Draco balançou a cabeça concordando.

Nesse momento Harry viu um galho de árvore caído mais à frente. Então seu rosto iluminou-se com um sorriso e ele segurou no pulso magro de Draco e o puxou para o lado do pedaço de pau.

O moreno teve que se segurar para não fazer uma careta ao sentir a fria algema que ainda estava presa ao pulso do slytherin. Teria que retirá-la assim que encontrassem um lugar seguro.

Draco ficou confuso, sem entender tanta felicidade em encontrar um filete de madeira velho e sujo, mas compreendeu quando Harry pegou o galho e o transfigurou até que ganhasse a forma de uma bengala preta com a ponta do cabo dourada.

Estendeu a bengala para Draco: - Use isso. Vai ajudá-lo a andar melhor. E não precisará sobrecarregar tanto o tornozelo.

O Slytherin aceitou a oferta. E sem aviso algum saiu da segurança da capa da invisibilidade, pegando Harry de surpresa. Ainda espantado com a atitude impulsiva e tão atípica do companheiro o assistiu rodopiar a bengala e dar uma risadinha abafada.

- Pareço meu pai com isso... Potter, se me desagradar eu o acerto com uma bengalada num lugar que vai doer _um bocado_! - falou muito sério.

O loiro riu com gosto e testou alguns passos apoiando-se na bengala. Torceu o nariz para a ponta dourada. Ele preferia mais a cor prata... Enfim...

Depois de três ou quatro passadas sentiu-se seguro para caminhar apoiando-se completamente na bengala.

Harry revirou os olhos diante da ameaça bobalhona. Tentou não mirar dorso pálido marcado por arranhões e que ainda levava vestígios de sangue coagulado. Tentou afastar da mente o pensamento do quanto de responsabilidade pelos ferimentos de Draco pertenciam a si, ou, quantas daquelas cicatrizes o loiro teria que carregar para o resto da sua vida.

Também tentou não pensar em como o Slytherin podia ser elegante numa situação tão extrema, andando com desenvoltura e graça, ocasionalmente balançando a bengala de uma forma surpreendentemente aristocrática.

Mas acima de tudo, tentou convencer-se a si mesmo que aquele sentimento em seu peito era apenas uma coisa que sentiria por qualquer um de seus amigos. Tinha vontade de gritar para que o loiro voltasse para a segurança de sua capa, que não se arriscasse daquele jeito. Ainda estavam muito próximos do Condado para agirem sem um mínimo de precaução.

Harry estava quase o chamando, pedindo pra que voltasse para seu lado e ali permanecesse. Sentimento esquisito. Nunca sentira nada parecido por Ron ou por Mione. Claro que nunca voltara centenas de anos no tempo com algum dos dois.

Aquilo devia explicar tudo.

E apesar de estar quase sufocando de precaução, Harry não abriu a boca. Não tinha coragem de correr até alcançar o loiro e enfiá-lo de volta na capa. Não quando ele parecia se divertir tanto com uma simples bengala. Não quando era tão satisfatório se parecer com o pai, um Comensal da Morte dentre os mais cruéis.

Ainda com o sorrisinho nos lábios, Draco voltou-se na direção de onde imaginava estar Harry, mas olhando um pouco mais para a esquerda de onde o Gryffindor realmente estava, oculto pelo manto invisível.

- Ei, Potter! Vai ficar plantado aí, Troll Cicatrizado? Cuidado pra não criar raiz! - agitou a bengala ameaçadoramente no ar, sem saber que não a apontava realmente para Harry - Meu pai sempre acertava os elfos domésticos com uma dessas... É melhor pensar em algo pra gente comer ou eu vou lhe presentear com dois ou doze vergões nas pernas!

Harry riu baixinho e avançou.

Tudo bem. Eles tinham suas diferenças, acreditavam em idéias opostas, e se odiaram por tempo demais para que tudo pudesse ser um mar de rosas entre ambos em dois dias de convivência. No entanto tinha que admitir para si mesmo que o companheirismo progredira bastante. Ainda meio remendado e capenga, mas algo em que se apoiar...

Caso contrário não sentiria aquela esmagadora vontade de proteger Draco Malfoy, e garantir que nada de ruim voltasse a acontecer a seu ex-inimigo. Não havia nada de errado naquilo, havia?

Amigos cuidam de amigos. Amigos protegem amigos. Amigos se gostam muito.

Amigos realmente se gostam _muito_.

Harry suspirou e apertou os olhos com força. _Merda_. Tinham que voltar logo para casa... Antes que precisasse enfrentar aquele estranho sentimento de _amizade_ que ameaçava sufocá-lo...

* * *

**Harry & Draco**

**4ever

* * *

**

Capítulo especialmente dedicado a **Dryade**. Muito obrigado por apreciar tanto a fic e deixar-se levar pelo plot dessa história. Estaremos lado a lado até o fim!

* * *

**N/A**: Queria agradecer a **Rapousa** pela descrição detalhada sobre os costumes da época e de ter me alertado para um fato... Esqueci de avisar que essa fic é totalmente tirada da minha cabeça com base nos meus escassos conhecimentos de história. Eu não pesquisei nada pra escrevê-la, então não levem muito a sério esse aspecto. Minha única preocupação foi não colocar um metrô no meio de Londres, ou qualquer coisa gritante assim. Rsrsrs. A intenção dessa história é distração light e descompromissada! Grato pela atenção!

* * *

**A todos que vêm acompanhando essa saga, meu sincero agradecimento. Aos que deixaram review, um abraço mais que especial. São eles: **Samantha** (você quase me mata do coração com seus comentário e... sua betagem... rsrs...), **Rapousa** (uau, você manja mesmo de história, hein? Valeu!), **Lady Anubis** (muito obrigada, madrinha! Sua opinião é super importante!), **Simca** (oi! Passou por aqui também? Rsrs... não tive coragem de judiar mais, nosso amado Draco!), **Kalyl** (você não está sendo chato! Não com tantos elogios! Nem sei como agradecer), **Dana Norram** (essa será A facada no peito do Draco, rsrs... puxa, dessa vez eu demorei... gomen...), **Rafael19692** (Que review empolgado! Não se preocupe: depois dessa ameaça de morte eu nunca desistirei de Eternity!), **MSTiago** (Cara, eu pensei em dark lemon, mas... ai, gosto demais do Draco pra isso... porém... em Crawling ele não escapa!), **LadyMy** (essa dos ferimentos foi só pra 'atrasar' a volta dos dois. Rs. Obrigado pelo review!), **ScheilaPotter** (acho que o Harry é o melhor remédio pro Draco... hum... acho que também quero ficar dodói... rsrs), **Thais WeasleyMalfoy** (ai, caramba! Eu tento não atrasar muito! Valeu pelo review!), **Matt M. P.** (suas dúvidas mais abaixo...), **Maaya M** (rs. Obrigado pelas recomendações! Foi muito gentil!), **Jeniffer** (Oi! Se preocupa com o loiro não! O Harry tá aí cuidar dele!), **Sarih** (#correndo mais rápido que o Draco# Guarda essa faca, moça! Se me matar não tem mais fic!), **Nicolle Snape** (oi moça #abraça# gomen não ter atendido seu pedido... eu tava off...), **Gê Black** (ei! Eu não tinha intenção de deixá-la confusa nem curiosa! Rs! Ah, os dois se pegam antes, com certeza! Uns beijos aqui, outros ali, mas lemon... só mais pra frente...), **CondessaOluha** (realmente esse é um tema bem complicado, mas eu acho fascinante!), **Dryade** (vou ficar devendo um favorzão pra Samie. Obrigado pelos reviews!), **AleraBlack** (Sim! Rola muito slash na fic, mas não nessa saga...) e **Sanae**-**chan** (sua opinião é uma das que julgo muito, muito importante! Obrigado!).

* * *

**

_Dúvidas – Matt M.P.

* * *

_

**01**-Não. O Draco não ficou muito machucado. Só um pouco...

**02**-Sim. O Harry é uma pantera. Mais detalhes sobre a forma animago dele no próximo chapie! Rs. O último da primeira saga.

**03**-O Draco sem varinha estará totalmente dependente do Cara de Cicatriz. Quer coisa melhor do que isso? Rsrs...

**04**-Lemon entre eles vai demorar. Planejo apenas no final da terceira saga. Mas eles se acertam na próxima!

**05**-O complexo de herói do Cabeção Rachado nasceu com ele e vai morrer com ele. Mas conto com isso pra colocá-los em fria... que não vou revelar! Pra que estragar a surpresa? Rsrs...


	11. Conversas

**- - - - - - - - - HPDM- - - - - - - - - -**

_**...os dois continuam andando...**_

_**...porque depois não poderão voltar...**_

_**mas agora no fundo de seus corações**_

_**a dor de um crime nunca irá se apagar...**_

CAPÍTULO ONZE

**CONVERSAS**

Apesar das ameaças de Draco e do empenho de Harry, eles não conseguiram encontrar nenhum lugar que parecesse seguro o bastante para descansarem, ou algo para comer. Já caminhavam a tempo demais na opinião do Gryffindor. Ele notara que Draco diminuía consideravelmente o ritmo dos passos e a bengala já não ajudava muito. A única coisa boa era que caminhar embaixo da capa da invisibilidade os mantinham aquecidos. Tinham que encontrar um lugar para passar a noite, antes que desmaiassem de exaustão. Felizmente ao por do sol, Harry pôde divisar os contornos de uma pequena floresta.

- Malfoy, veja aquilo. - chamou a atenção do outro lhe tocando o braço.

- O que? - perguntou o loiro erguendo a cabeça. - Uma floresta! Deve ter algo pra comer ali...

- Podemos passar a noite e descansar.

- Não estou cansado. Mas se _você_ precisa parar um pouco, tudo bem.

Harry rolou os olhos e não replicou a alfinetada. Não estava a fim de gastar fôlego com picuinhas infantis.

Assim que alcançaram as primeiras árvores Draco parou de andar e fixou os olhos cinzentos em Harry. O Slytherin tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas de leve.

- Sentiu isso, Potter?

- O que? - perguntou o moreno. Não sentira nada.

- Magia. Entramos em território bruxo.

- O que? - o espanto de Harry foi genuíno - Não pode ser!

- Tsc. Não prestou atenção nas aulas de História da Magia? Antigamente as Passagens entre o Mundo Bruxo e o Mundo Muggle não eram tão protegidas quanto na nossa época. Provavelmente os Muggle não conseguem enxergar essa floresta e devem se manter afastados pela sensação que ela emana.

- Estamos seguros aqui?

Draco olhou em volta meio ressabiado.

- Parece que sim.

- Finalmente um pouco de sorte! - Harry exclamou enquanto tirava a capa da invisibilidade de cima de ambos e fazia a mesma voltar ao tamanho real.

- Vamos mais para dentro? Só de precaução?

Harry encarou Draco por alguns segundos e acabou concordando. Ele tinha razão, quanto mais se afastassem do Condado, melhor. Avançaram alguns metros, até um ponto em que os troncos das árvores se erguiam muito próximos uns dos outros, indicando que a mata ficava mais fechada para além daquele ponto.

- Está bem aqui?

Draco concordou com um aceno de cabeça e deixou-se cair no chão, com um suspiro. Estava cansado e seu tornozelo doía muito. Encostou-se num tronco de árvore e respirou fundo. Estreitou os olhos ao ver que Harry ia imitá-lo.

Harry estava quase se sentando ao lado de Draco quando teve que se mover com destreza única, para desviar-se da bengalada que o Slytherin mirou em sua direção. Se fosse um pouco mais lento, naquele exato segundo, estaria com um _galo_ enorme na testa...

A ponta da bengala bateu no tronco da árvore ao lado com tanta força que arrancou pedacinhos da casca grossa.

- Ficou louco, Malfoy? - perguntou com a voz engasgada e o coração disparado pelo susto.

- Não... Eu queria só colocar um outro _enfeite_ ao lado dessa cicatriz medíocre. O que pensa que está fazendo, Testa Rachada?

- Descansando!

- Ah, claro, _folgado!_ Enquanto você descansa a gente _morre_ de fome!

O Garoto Que Viveu arregalou os olhos: - Malfoy! Não sou um elfo doméstico. Preciso des...

Calou-se e arrastou-se pra longe do loiro, porque o Slytherin já erguia a bengala com intenções nem um pouco agradáveis.

- Eu não posso ir procurar algo pra comer - resmungou Draco, desolado por ver que Harry se pusera em segurança longe do alcance da bengala. - Faça alguma coisa...

O moreno respirou fundo. Estava tão cansado quanto o loiro, e queria sentar-se um pouco. Por outro lado, não comia nada desde o dia anterior, também estava com fome. Em dúvida sobre o que fazer, Harry apenas ficou olhando seu companheiro.

- Você é um inútil, Potter! Ao invés de transfigurar uma bengala, devia ter transfigurado uma vassoura. A essa hora estaríamos _longe _daqui.

O mais alto rolou os olhos: - Malfoy, se eu tivesse nível de magia para transfigurar uma _vassoura_, já teria _curado_ seu tornozelo. Pensa, ta bom?

- Repito: _inútil_.

Colocando-se em pé, Harry estendeu a varinha na direção de Draco, tomando o cuidado de manter-se fora do alcance da bengala.

- Se é tão bom assim, Malfoy, eu te empresto minha varinha e você pode, além de conjurar uma vassoura, se curar.

Draco torceu os lábios e não respondeu.

Diante do silêncio, Harry balançou a cabeça inconformado. Como o outro conseguia ser tão... Tão... Draco Malfoy? Tirou a mochila do ombro e a jogou no chão ao lado de Draco, depois lhe estendeu a capa da invisibilidade.

- Fique debaixo dela. Vou ver se encontro algo para comermos.

O loiro rolou os olhos enquanto dizia com ares de superior: - Se eu ficar embaixo dela, como você irá me encontrar?

- Pelo faro.

O Garoto Que Viveu não esperou uma resposta. Transformou-se em sua forma animal diante dos olhos arregalados de Draco. Durante longos segundos ambos se encararam. A mirada intensa fez o Slytherin sentir como se tivesse borboletas batendo asas em seu estômago. Era intimidador e ao mesmo tempo incrível, indescritível.

Foi a pantera negra quem quebrou o contato visual primeiro. Deu meia volta e correu sobre as quatro patas, o pêlo lumiando sob a luz da lua.

Draco engoliu em seco acompanhando os movimentos graciosos do belo felino enquanto ele se distanciava.

- Grande Salazar... - Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, sentindo o coração aos saltos.

**HPDM**

Quando Harry retornou, não estava mais em sua forma animago. Trazia uma lebre nas mãos e as vestes estavam respingadas de sangue.

Ao ver o companheiro, Draco saiu da capa da invisibilidade. Ambos ficaram quietos, enquanto Harry usava a varinha para improvisar uma fogueira. Ainda em silêncio Harry tirou a capa negra e estendeu para Draco.

Esquecera que o loiro estava usando apenas a calça. A noite era muito fria, e mesmo que o Slytherin não reclamasse do clima, com certeza começaria a tremer assim que saísse da proteção da capa da invisibilidade.

Draco aceitou a oferta e enrolou-se no tecido negro, respirando aliviado ao sentir que conservava grande parte do calor do corpo de Harry.

Desolado, o moreno olhou para a lebre. Não tinha nem idéia de como preparar aquilo. Tinha experiência na cozinha, porque sempre ajudava a Tia Petúnia... Mas nunca limpara uma lebre antes! Dando de ombros apenas atravessou-a sobre um graveto e prendendo-o no chão deixou o bicho próximo ao fogo.

- Não devia tirar pelo menos o pêlo?

Harry olhou de Draco para a lebre e acenou, que distração a sua! Recolheu a lebre, transfigurou uma faca e começou a despelar o animal.

Levemente enojado, Draco desviou os olhos. E apesar de ter jurado a si mesmo que não daria aquele gostinho ao Filhote de Troll, não resistiu. Quando deu por si, estava comentando com uma voz cheia de despeito zombeteiro:

- Quer dizer que o Grande Harry Potter é um _Animago_... Estou surpreso...

Harry deu de ombros como se aquilo não fosse importante, fato que irritou Draco.

- E quanto tempo demorou pra conseguir se transformar?

Pensando um segundo, Harry respondeu: - Um ano e meio.

- UM ANO E MEIO? - Draco gritou sem se importar se seriam ouvidos por alguém - _Impossível_. De jeito nenhum! Você não poderia se tornar um Animago em tão pouco tempo!

- Mas me tornei.

- Mentiroso. Está tentando me impressionar.

Harry pareceu surpreso: - Porque eu tentaria impressionar _você_?

- E como é que eu posso saber? Seu exibido! Só quer me _humilhar_. Não fale comigo até decidir contar a verdade!

Harry ficou mais surpreso do que nunca. Não estava mentindo, dizia a verdade. E não tinha intenção de humilhar o outro! Porque Malfoy estava tão irritado com um fato tão bobo? Porque se preocupar com quanto tempo Harry levara ou deixara de levar pra conseguir se tornar um animago?

Terminando de tirar todo o pêlo e a pele da lebre, o mais alto voltou a colocá-la cuidadosamente sobre a fogueira. Limpou as mãos ensangüentadas na roupa, sem se preocupar com aquilo.

Sua preocupação era outra.

- Não quero humilhá-lo, Malfoy.

- Hunf. - Draco resmungou incrédulo e ofendido.

- Sabe se Voldemort é Animago?

Ao ouvir o nome do temido bruxo Draco estremeceu e fez juma careta. Apertou a capa ao redor do corpo magro como se quisesse se proteger mais do frio da noite.

- Potter, ao contrário do que você e seus amiguinhos nojentos pensam, eu não sou amigo íntimo do Lord das Trevas... Ele não me convida pro chá da tarde, entende? E nós não trocamos confidências! Como é que eu vou saber se ele é Animago ou não?!

Harry não se assustou diante da explosão do loiro: - Eu acho que ele é.

Draco apertou ainda mais a capa ao redor de seu corpo antes de perguntar vencido pela curiosidade: - Porque?

- Dumbledore me disse uma vez que, quando tentou me matar, Voldemort passou alguns de seus poderes para mim. Por isso consigo entender _Parsel_... E... Por isso foi mais fácil me tornar um Animago. Eu sentia como se já tivesse feito isso antes... Foi... Estranho...

Draco resmungou alguma coisa que Harry não ouviu.

- Malfoy, não fiz isso pra humilhar ninguém. Estava em mim o tempo todo, gravado em minha mente. Se não fosse por Voldemort, provavelmente eu teria demorado muito mais tempo. - Terminou dando de ombros.

Draco começou a observar um interessantíssimo vaga-lume que voava por ali.

- E você herdou mais algum poder?

- Não que eu saiba... Mas pode ser que sim...

- Ah...

Harry virou a lebre para que não queimasse muito de um lado só. Pelo visto a cólera do loiro havia passado. Draco entendera a profundidade da situação. E Harry quase podia rir da paranóia do Slytherin.

"_Seu exibido! Só quer me humilhar._"

Harry não entendia porque Malfoy colocara as coisas daquele jeito. Porque ele se humilharia pelo fato de ter demorado tão pouco em conseguir sua forma Animago? Ele devia se ofender pelo simples fato de Harry a ter.

A não ser que...

O Gryffindor teve uma epifania. Num segundo compreendeu porque Draco estava tão irritado por saber que Harry demorara pouco tempo pra conseguir se transformar em pantera.

- E você, Malfoy? Quantos anos demorou? - perguntou distraído, propositadamente enchendo a voz com suave pilhéria.

- Três anos e dois meses! - Draco esbravejou, arrepiando-se de raiva e não de frio. Quando notou que tinha se entregado, corou muito encarando o Gryffindor com raiva.

- Eu desconfiei. Se você estava tão incomodado pelo tempo, é porque provavelmente demorou mais do que eu. Hum, três anos... Está na média, não? Nada excepcional.

- Morra, inteligente e dedutivo Harry Potter. Oh, porque será que não está em Ravenclaw com um cérebro tão grande? Talvez porque não saiba usá-lo e tanta massa encefálica sirva apenas pra te deixar com esse Cabeção Enorme!

Harry nem ouviu a enxurrada de ofensas. Os olhos verdes brilharam sob luz da fogueira e ele encarou Draco de modo intenso.

- Você se transforma no que, Malfoy?

Draco fez uma careta: - Não te interessa.

- Interessa _sim_! Aposto que você vira uma lebre! Por isso corre tanto...

- Errou feio!

- Um leopardo?

- Não! Não vai descobrir _nunca_.

- Um cavalo de corridas?

Draco estreitou os olhos perigosamente: - Não é _mamífero_, imbecil. Minha forma não pode _correr_.

Ao ouvir aquilo o brilho nos olhos de Harry desapareceu e ele pareceu muito decepcionado.

- Uma serpente? Ah, Malfoy, que clichêzinho sem graça. Eu esperava mais de você. E cobras nem se movem tão rápido assim... Apenas pra _dar o bote_, claro.

Draco corou e virou pro lado, evitando encarar Harry outra vez.

- Dane-se, Cara de Cicatriz.

- Melhor do que Cara de Cobra... - Harry riu - Pelo menos vou poder _conversar_ com você, quando estiver em sua forma Animago... Sorte sua que entendo Parsel, e não se sentirá solitário. - terminou a provocação rindo alto.

Draco ficou aborrecido. Calou-se ignorando terminantemente a presença do Gryffindor. Harry deixou o outro quieto, apesar de começar a fantasiar com a forma Animago do loiro. Seria uma serpente? Uma cobra? Seria prateada? Verde? De escamas lisas ou decoradas?

O Gryffindor pensou em provocá-lo mais um pouco, porque percebera que adorava o jeitinho amuado do outro. O modo que os olhos cinzentos se estreitavam e de repente não pareciam mais tão frios assim, aquecidos pela cólera.

Naquele pouquíssimo tempo ao lado do loiro, Harry estava descobrindo particularidades que nunca notara antes, muito provavelmente graças a rivalidade que movia seus atos e os atos de Draco. Subitamente Harry se perguntou se Malfoy estaria descobrindo essas particularidades em si próprio. Estaria Draco descobrindo em Harry detalhes que desconhecia até então? Sondou o rosto pálido, atrás de respostas, mas tudo o que o Garoto Que Viveu encontrou foi um 'bico' de contrariedade.

- Ei, Malfoy!

Draco não respondeu, mas olhou de esguelha para o moreno.

- Qualquer que seja sua forma Animago, eu o respeito por ter conseguido. Meu padrinho e Lupin disseram que é muito difícil... Eu sei que também demoraria mais, se não fosse...

- Se não fosse PP... - Draco cortou com voz ácida.

- PP? O que é isso?

- "Potter Perfeição"! - o loiro praticamente cuspiu as palavras fazendo Harry sorrir e corar.

- Você me acha _perfeito_?

Draco também corou: - Vai sonhando! Eu estava sendo irônico!

Harry riu e não respondeu.

- Não fique com idéias erradas, Troll Cicatrizado! Eu nunca acharia você _bonito_!

Harry riu mais ainda: - Quem falou em 'bonito'? Era apenas _perfeito_...

- Está distorcendo minhas palavras em seu beneficio. Que merda de Gryffindor é você? - Draco resmungou. - Malfoy, paz, está bem? - Harry respirou fundo - Estou cansado, muito cansado. Conseguimos sair de uma enrascada hoje e a noite promete ser muito fria. Que tal deixarmos nossas diferenças de lado?

Draco evitou olhar para o mais alto e afirmou com voz distante: - Nossa última trégua terminou de um jeito perigoso demais pro meu gosto.

- Sinto muito... - de repente tinha um gosto amargo na boca de Harry. Ele não gostava de lembrar onde sua impulsividade os tinha levado - Já disse isso.

- Sei. Só não sei se posso confiar. Mas... Pior pra mim, não é?

- Malfoy, eu te dei minha palavra de que não vou mais interferir nesse tempo...

- Potter, o problema é que eu acho que só o fato de _estarmos_ aqui está influenciando o futuro. Não tem essa sensação também?

- Não. - o moreno foi sincero - Desde que não façamos nada tão temerário quanto o que eu fiz no Condado, acho que podemos passar despercebidos. Veja, já estamos em território bruxo. Talvez cheguemos logo a Londres. E a primeira coisa que faremos é providenciar uma nova varinha pra você.

- Espero sinceramente que o diretor nos ajude. E acredite no que nos aconteceu.

- Vai acreditar. Nossa maior dificuldade é chegar a Hogwarts. Depois que estivermos lá, será fácil até mesmo deixar um pergaminho para Dumbledore. Se seguirmos por essa floresta, estaremos a salvo dos Muggle.

Draco olhou em volta e concordou balançando a cabeça. Parecia ser seguro ficar protegido pela magia da floresta. Pelo menos não precisavam temer que caçadores de bruxos os encontrassem. E não esbarrariam com Frei Tomás jamais.

Ao se recordar do homem, Draco estremeceu.

- Meu pai tinha razão. Esses Muggle são sádicos! Nunca pisarei em território Muggle enquanto eu viver.

Harry pegou um gravetinho mais fino do chão e depois de assoprá-lo tentando limpar, cutucou a lebre, pra ver se estava boa. O assado desprendia um cheiro agradável.

- Nem todos os nascidos sem magia são cruéis assim, Malfoy.

Draco deu de ombros. Os olhos cinzentos voltaram a observar o vaga-lume, que piscava mais distante: - Eu não pretendo descobrir se o que diz é verdade ou não. Obrigado. Bem que isso podia ser um pesadelo, não é? Ou, sei lá, o efeito de alguma poção errada...

- Não creio que seja. Ninguém tem tanta sorte assim: voltar para o nosso tempo só porque Snape providenciou o antídoto... Não... Malfoy, dessa vez nós é que teremos que achar a solução, sozinhos.

- "Dessa vez... Dessa vez..." - Draco debochou afinando a voz - Como se eu estivesse acostumado a sair por aí me metendo em viagens no tempo e perseguições por Muggle! O egocentrista metido a temerário da dupla _não sou eu_, Harry Só Vivo Com O Perigo Potter.

- Não. Você não faz isso. O que eu quis dizer é que sempre que se mete em fria, Snape vem te salvar. _Dessa_ _vez_ será bem diferente! E... Seu sarcasmo barato não me afeta. Desista.

- Desistir? E abrir mão da única diversão que me restou? Vai sonhando... - então o loiro esticou a mão e pegou a bengala caída no chão - Única não... Ainda me sobra a Fiel Bengala... Não durma, Cara de Troll... Ou acordará com o canto de dois galos, um de cada lado da sua cicatriz... Cortesia de Draco Malfoy.

Harry riu baixinho.

- Acho que a lebre está boa. Quer comer?

- Eu? De jeito nenhum. Coma você primeiro. Se _sobreviver_, eu também experimento.

Mas Harry balançou a cabeça e passou a mão pelo estômago: - Eu já comi, Malfoy. Sabe, na minha forma Animago carne crua não é tão ruim assim...

Aquilo explicava como seu padrasto tinha sobrevivido tanto tempo a base de pequenos animais. Provavelmente os instintos selvagens ficavam mais intensos, por isso podia caçar e sobreviver daquela forma.

Draco, por sua vez, torceu o nariz muito enojado: - Eca. Perdi a fome. Afaste isso de mim. Amanhã você procura alguma fruta...

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha e abafou uma risada pelo nariz. Se Draco Malfoy estava achando que ele bancaria o elfo doméstico estava muito enganado!

- Você é quem sabe, Malfoy. Se quiser morrer de fome, o azar é todo seu.

E o moreno afastou a lebre do fogo, para que não queimasse. Deixou o graveto pregado no chão a uma distância suficiente para que a carne se mantivesse aquecida, só pro caso do loiro mudar de idéia. Não que ele estivesse preocupado...

Depois Harry arrastou-se pelo chão até encostar-se do outro lado, bem longe de Draco. Ele não sabia se o loiro estava falando sério em acertá-lo com a bengala, e não ia correr o risco desnecessário. Ajeitou a varinha no cinto, deixando-a a mão. Enrolou-se na capa da invisibilidade, ficando apenas com a cabeça de fora, numa cena muito bizarra. Em questão de segundos, vencido pelo cansaço e pela tensão, Harry caiu num sono pesado.

Do outro lado, Draco observou o moreno longamente. Ele estava mais próximo da fogueira, por isso o frio não o atingia muito, apesar da fina capa que o envolvia. Tinha uma coisa dando voltas em sua mente. Algo que o Gryffindor havia dito... E que era muito interessante.

A despeito de todo o frio, Draco ficou em pé, evitando apoiar-se no tornozelo ferido e deixando a capa negra cair, sorriu torto.

- Vamos ver se o Grande Harry Potter disse a verdade ou... Estava apenas _blefando_...

Fechou os olhos com força e, de repente, teve a nítida impressão de que o tudo ao seu redor ficava muito, muito maior do que si...

**HPDM**

Harry estava caminhando pela floresta. Sentia que tinha algo errado. Estava... _Sozinho_! Mas... Não chegara naquela floresta sozinho... Viera com Draco Malfoy! Então, onde estava seu companheiro?

Avançou com passos lentos, se orientando pelo belíssimo luar, que dominava o céu sem estrelas. A lua cheia não poderia se mostrar mais perfeita. O tempo todo tinha a sensação de que seu corpo estava mais leve do que o normal. Se continuasse assim estaria flutuando em pouco tempo...

Os olhos verdes notaram que logo à frente, a poucos passos, a densa mata se abria em uma pequena clareira.

Havia alguém na clareira.

Com passos ainda mais reservados, o Gryffindor avançou. Então seu coração deu um salto no peito e se acelerou. As batidas pareciam tão altas que Harry ficou com a impressão de que ecoavam na noite silenciosa.

No meio da clareira estava parado alguém. Um rapaz, de cabelos loiros e finos, que se agitavam tocados pela brisa da noite, e refletiam o brilho dourado da lua. O garoto estava de costas para Harry, com a face levemente erguida, parecendo sentir a luz da lua acariciando sua tez.

Mas não foi a beleza estonteante da cena que acelerou o coração de Harry. Nem tão pouco a sensação de que conhecia o jovem loiro, ou ainda, a impressão de estar tendo um absurdo e fantástico sonho...

O roubou a atenção de Harry foi o magnífico par de asas que o loiro tinha nas costas. O torso desnudo e reluzente era rasgado por asas com plumas tão claras e imaculadas quanto o mais puro branco. E pareciam macias... Tão macias... Deviam ter dois metros de envergadura, e estavam abertas, com as penas acolhendo a leve brisa, balançando suavemente, dominando completamente todo o cenário noturno.

Era um Anjo!

Harry perdeu a capacidade de pensar ou falar. Tudo o que queria era ficar observando aquele ser místico para sempre. Por toda Eternidade.

Mas, como se sentisse a presença do moreno, o Anjo moveu o rosto de leve, deixando entrever uma face de queixo pontudo, o que apenas aumentou a sensação de familiaridade. Harry conhecia aquela pessoa! Conhecia o Anjo!

O loiro agitou as asas, sem virar o rosto completamente, e fazendo a pontinha emplumada esbarrar de leve na face esquerda do mais alto. Se era apenas um sonho, porque Harry sentira aquele roçar em sua pele com tanta clareza? Não fazia sentido!

Sua garganta apertou-se em um nó, quando compreendeu a intenção do Anjo. Ele ia embora! Estava partindo!

- Espere! - pediu recuperando a voz. Mas não foi atendido. O loiro bateu asas com mais e mais força, até alçar vôo e começar a se erguer com uma rapidez surpreendente, afastando-se mais e mais de Harry.

O Garoto Que Viveu caiu de joelhos no chão, com lágrimas queimando em seus olhos verdes. Esticou o braço e abriu a mão, como se pudesse alcançar o fugitivo e mantê-lo junto a si, mas era impossível. Estava completamente fora de seu alcance.

- Não!

Harry Potter acordou do estranho sonho sentindo o suor escorrer em sua testa e em suas costas, apesar do frio acentuado. Ofegante, correu os olhos pela pequena clareira onde estavam, procurando pelo companheiro, e o que viu teve o poder de roubar seu fôlego pela segunda vez aquela noite, e não em um sonho.

Draco estava parado no meio da clareira, com os raios da lua refletindo um tom dourado sobre os cabelos platinados. Mas ele não estava de costas para Harry. Encarava-o de frente, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto e as bochechas coradas de leve, apoiando-se mal e mal na bengala.

Este loiro não estava com o torso desnudo como o loiro de seu sonho, nem possuía asas, além de estar envolto na fina capa negra, mas a sensação de familiaridade persistia, confundindo a mente de Harry a ponto dele acreditar que ainda era um sonho.

- Tinha razão, Potter. - o sorriso nos lábios finos aumentou vitorioso - Na forma Animago carne crua não é...

Calou-se ao ver que o Gryffindor levantava-se do chão com um salto extremamente ágil, e em duas passadas estava a sua frente, encarando-o com olhos brilhantes, quase desvairados... Recuperou a voz com o susto:

- Potter... O que...

Harry segurou-lhe o queixo, fazendo-o encarar as inflamadas íris verdes. Parecia que o Garoto Que Viveu estava tendo uma alucinação!

- Não vai escapar dessa vez... - sussurrou o moreno numa voz baixa e carregada.

E aproveitando que Draco entreabrira os lábios de puro espanto, Harry colou as bocas de ambos, começando um beijo inesperado.

Draco arregalou os olhos. Harry Potter estava beijando-o. _Harry Potter estava beijando-o!_

O primeiro impulso que teve foi empurrar o moreno pra longe, no entanto parecendo prever a ação, Harry passou uma mão pela cintura de Draco, puxando-o mais para perto, e enterrou a outra nos fios loiros. E no momento em que as línguas se tocaram o Slytherin desistiu de lutar. Fechou os olhos e se entregou às sensações.

Passou as mãos pelo pescoço de Harry e retribuiu ao beijo. Permitiu que as línguas se enroscassem, uma desafiando a outra, uma tentando dominar a outra, experimentando e descobrindo o sabor uma da outra.

Harry percebeu que o loiro se derretia em seus braços e então a sensação de urgência se foi. Deixou de sentir aquela terrível intuição de perda eminente e inevitável. Quase sorriu através do beijo, quando Draco enroscou a língua de ambos, sempre desafiador, sempre se recusando a deixar Harry no comando.

Com muito custo, Harry se afastou do loiro, encerrando o beijo. Draco ainda permaneceu dois segundos com os olhos cerrados e os lábios entreabertos, molhados e inchados, para deleite do moreno.

Quando o Slytherin abriu os olhos e Harry se viu fitado pelo mercúrio líquido, corou sem jeito e sem saber o que dizer. Sem atinar porque agira daquela maneira, apenas pelo efeito de um sonho sem sentido!

Draco estava igualmente sem jeito. Fitava Harry sabendo que seu rosto corava na mesma proporção do rosto do Gryffindor. Ambos pareciam ter perdido o juízo!

- Draco... - Harry começou hesitante.

Porém o mais baixo virou os olhos para a esquerda do rosto de Harry. De corado, ele passou a intensamente pálido.

- Potter! - exclamou enquanto lutava para se livrar dos braços que o envolviam.

Harry libertou Draco e virou-se num salto para ver o que assustara o loiro. Foi então que se arrepiou por inteiro. Um par de olhos pequeninos, vermelhos e brilhantes olhavam fixamente para os bruxos, através da folhagem ao redor das árvores.

Com a boca seca, Harry viu surgir mais e mais pares de olhos avermelhados, até que o moreno perdeu a conta, entendendo que centenas de criaturas olhavam de modo maléfico e intenso para os jovens bruxos, ao redor deles, pelos lados, frente e, certamente, costas de ambos.

Harry e Draco não precisavam ser muito inteligentes para entender que estavam total e completamente cercados. E não tinham nem idéia do tipo de criatura que armara aquele cerco...

**Harry & Draco**

**4ever

* * *

**

N's/A: _Deixem-me respirar fundo. Pronto... aí está a cena do beijo. Ela veio uns dois ou três capítulos antes do que eu tinha programado, mas creio que não vai atrapalhar tanto assim o andamento da fic. Esse 'sonho' do Cicatriz não estava planejado, encaixei meio no susto, pra explicar o atac... digo, beijo entre os dois. Espero que não achem estranho ou sem sentido... rsrsrsrs... e que gostem! Depois de tantos pedidos, era impossível continuar protelando por mais tempo!_

_Estou tentado postar esta fic desde sexta-feira, mas nosso amigo ffnet não estava deixando. Depois tive uns problemas e fiquei off. Rsrsrs. Mas acho que hoje vai!**

* * *

**_

**Gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo especialmente à Dryade. Moça... você não sabe o quanto me deixou emo no fim de semana. OBRIGADO.**

**

* * *

**

**Pra quem leu, e deixou um review, obrigado! Os comentários desse chapie estão entre os mais legais que eu já recebi. Valeu mesmo: Samantha (seus comentários me matam de rir! Obrigado!! TE ADORO!), Kalyl (Rsrs. Fui muito Slytherin dessa vez, mas a culpa é do Mata-mata), Rapousa (você não foi chata! Foi detalhista, eu gosto que chamem minha atenção para detalhes que passam batido! Essa do metro em Londres foi boa. Quem sabe?), Thais Weasley Malfoy (estou me sentindo um Troll agora... rsrsrs. Desculpe mas escrever 5 fics ao mesmo tempo é mais complicado do que eu pensei.), Sofiah Black (obrigado pelo super review e por não querer a minha cabeça.), Nicolle Snape (então consegui dar um nó no cérebro das pessoas... e nem era minha intenção... rsrsrsrs), Sophie Black30 (Eu não tinha pensando nesse lance da vassoura, mas obrigado por me ajudar a amarrar mais uma ponta), Aleera Black (sim! Está tudo certo para ser uma fic cheia de sagas, mas não será dividida em trilogia), Isabelle Malfoy (obrigado pelo review e desculpe a confusão com as sagas...), Gê Black (então tá combinado! Aguarde, rsrsrs e o outro chapie foi só pra não ficar no vácuo...), Dryade (apesar de tentar ao máximo, me atrasei de novo!), Sanae-chan (moça, seu review foi decisivo para que saísse o beijo! Espero que goste!), Scheila Potter Malfoy (desculpe pelo susto. Esse lance das sagas confundiu um bocado.), Maaya M. (obrigado pelo review! Aí está o primeiro beijo!), Dana Norram (mais uma que pede pelo beijo, rsrsrs, espero que não se decepcione! Tentei caprichar mesmo. Obrigado pelo review.), Sarih (gostei do seu review... apesar das ameaças de morte e tortura... rs. Seu senso de oportunidade é incrivel!), Bella Potter Malfoy (obrigado pelo seu comentário! Como eu disse em pvt, inventar apelidos para o Cicatriz é super funny!) e Miyu Amamyia (quando vier o lemon, eu prometo caprichar! E sobre a forma do Draco, acho que dei uma super dica neste chapie... é só usar a imaginação!).**

**

* * *

Pra quem revisou e por um motivo ou outro não deixou review, agradeço! Só não sei se queriam o beijo... e que gostem do jeito que saiu!****

* * *

Oka. A próxima fic que pretendo atualizar será "_Spatium_". Até lá!**


	12. Danos

**- - - - - - - - - - HPDM- - - - - - - - - -**

_**Ninguém sabe quem realmente sou  
**__**Nunca senti esse vazio antes  
**__**E se eu precisar de alguém que fique comigo  
**__**Quem irá me confortar e me manter forte?**_

CAPÍTULO DOZE

**DANOS**

_Com a boca seca, Harry viu surgir mais e mais pares de olhos avermelhados, até que o moreno perdeu a conta, entendendo que centenas de criaturas olhavam de modo maléfico e intenso para os jovens bruxos, ao redor deles, pelos lados, frente e, certamente, costas de ambos._

_Harry e Draco não precisavam ser muito inteligentes para entender que estavam total e completamente cercados. E não tinham nem idéia do tipo de criatura que armara aquele cerco..._

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Lentamente Harry foi movendo a mão, até fechar os dedos ao redor da varinha que mantinha presa no cinto. Percebendo a intenção de Harry, Draco segurou-lhe o braço com força enquanto sussurrava:

- Ficou louco, Potter? São muitos! Não pode atacá-los!

- Vou abrir uma rota de fuga. - Respondeu Harry baixinho - Prepare-se para correr...

Harry não era estúpido a ponto de acreditar que venceria todas aquelas criaturas sozinho. Pretendia lançar feitiços em uma única direção e correr antes que fossem atacados.

- Espere... - Começou Draco enquanto se escondia atrás das costas de Harry. Todos aqueles olhos vermelhos lhe assustavam pra valer - Meu tornoz...

Livrando-se do aperto de Draco, Harry sacou a varinha. Foi tudo o que conseguiu fazer antes de sentir uma fisgada no pescoço, do lado direito. Uma espécie rústica de dardo o acertara em cheio. Perdeu os sentidos e pranchou com o rosto contra o chão de terra.

Mais do que depressa Draco ergueu os dois braços, deixando bem clara a rendição incondicional. As íris mercúrio iam de Harry para a vegetação de forma intermitente. Fixou o olhar mais pra esquerda, quando o mato se agitou. Fosse o que fosse que possuísse os olhos vermelhos, ia se revelar.

- Mas que... - Começou a resmungar - Merda!

Como sempre acontece nas horas mais impróprias, o cérebro se recorda de coisas de pouca importância, que aparentemente nunca nos afetaria. E era o que acontecia naquele exato momento. Draco recordava-se de uma das chatíssimas aulas de História da Magia, quando o enfadonho professor monologara a respeito de um dos períodos mais famosos do mundo Bruxo. Meados do século XV, época em que acontecera a Segunda Grande Guerra contra os duendes.

"_Ótimo..."_

Pensou o loiro, enquanto observava a pequena criatura que saia do meio do mato. Não era maior do que uma criança de dez anos, mas possuía a cabeça do tamanho de um adulto. Vestia roupas estranhas e trazia uma zarabatana duende nas mãos. A pele era ressequida e esverdeada. Draco suspirou, sentindo-se a maior de todas as vítimas. Ali estavam eles... Escapando por pouco das garras dos Muggle e se jogando de cabeça no meio de uma guerra contra duendes. Mais uma vez prisioneiros...

**HPDM**

Harry abriu os olhos devagar. Antes mesmo que recuperasse a consciência de todo, sentiu-se dolorido. As costas doíam, as pernas e braços doíam... A cabeça parecia que ia estourar... E a garganta ardia horrivelmente. Mas todas aquelas dores eram facilmente explicáveis. Foi fácil deduzir isso ao acordar e se perceber no chão gramado e frio. Dormir daquele jeito provocara todo o mal estar, não estivesse acostumado a dificuldades. Deduziu que ficara muito tempo naquela posição.

Completamente desperto, olhou ao redor. Estava deitado sobre um pedaço de grama de mais ou menos nove metros quadrados. O resto do espaço ao redor era chão de terra. Isso ficava em uma clareira. Com esforço sentou-se. A segunda coisa que notou foi Draco Malfoy, sentado o mais longe possível, no limite do gramado, abraçando as próprias pernas, com o queixo apoiado nos joelhos. Olhava de forma quase indiferente para Harry. O Gryffindor abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. Sua voz não saiu.

Draco desviou os olhos.

- Você não me respeita nem um pouco, não é Cicatriz? - Perguntou arrastando a voz.

- Eu... - Harry começou sem concluir a frase. A garganta doeu tanto, que se arrependeu de tentar.

- Tinha que bancar o herói! Não podia agir de forma inteligente, não é? Sabe o que você tentou atacar? Duendes! É, duendes, que por uma _divertida _brincadeira dos Destinos estão em guerra com os bruxos.

Ao ouvir o discurso indignado, Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. Sua voz se recusava a sair e só pronunciara aquela palavrinha com muito custo e dor. Definitivamente não era normal. Encarou Draco com uma interrogação nos olhos verdes.

O loiro entendeu perfeitamente:

- Ah, isso aí na sua garganta... Sabe, o dardo estava cheio de poção. E eu nem imagino que poção duende era... Você apagou um dia inteiro... Eles fizeram você beber uma coisa estranha...

Harry arregalou os olhos:

- Por... Que...? - Doeu tanto que lagrimas juntaram em seus olhos.

- Não faço idéia. Também não sei por que me deixaram em paz.

O Gryffindor estreitou os olhos. Draco não devia estar tão cooperativo... Não depois de Harry ter agido sem pensar direito outra vez. A intenção fora boa, ele só não contara que estivessem cercados por Duendes. Pensara ser algum animal, não seres inteligentes.

- Você...?

Draco olhou para frente.

- Eu não fugi. Não tem como... Vê essa grama? - O loiro fez um gesto com a cabeça. - É enfeitiçada com poção Duende. Duendes são os maiores mestres em poção. Não sei o que aconteceria se tentássemos sair da grama...

Harry olhou em volta. Por isso estavam sobre a única parte gramada das redondezas? Se Draco não tivesse avisado, provavelmente teria tentado escapar.

- Eles confiscaram sua varinha, sua mochila e a capa da invisibilidade. - Harry notou que o Slytherin ainda estava envolto na capa preta. - Não temos como escapar daqui... Só me pergunto uma coisa... Porque não nos mataram ainda...?

- Sinto... Muito...

- Ah, claro... - Draco resmungou. - Sente muito como sempre...

- Você está... Bem? - Harry tinha que perguntar aquilo.

- Estou ótimo. Não fui enfeitiçado, se quer saber. Não sou burro. Porque não pode ser mais sensato, Potter? Porque sempre tem que reagir? Lutar nem sempre é a solução!

- Covarde... - Harry acusou com uma careta de dor.

Finalmente conseguiu tirar uma reação do loiro. Draco endireitou o corpo e olhou acusatório para o Garoto Que Viveu:

- Covarde? Se você quer dizer que eu não vivo metendo os pés pelas mãos, não me arrisco por besteiras e sei a hora certa de agir, então está certo. Sou um covarde. - Os olhos cinzentos escureceram - Desculpe, Potter. Gosto da minha vida e não pretendo rifá-la por pouco. Nem por pessoas que não conheço!

Harry não disse nada. Porém os olhos verdes diziam mais do que seria possível com palavras. E atingiram Draco novamente:

- Essa gente toda, Potter, já morreu. Já está morta! O que você acha que pode fazer? Voltar ao passado e salvar os Muggle? E agora? Vai tentar impedir a Guerra contra os duendes? É isso? O Grande e Corajoso Potter! Se você não dá valor a sua vida, eu dou à minha! Não é vergonha erguer os braços ao invés de sacar a varinha!

Ao invés de responder, Harry fez uma careta. Estava difícil até de respirar. Fosse qual fosse a poção usada na ponta daquela flecha estava fazendo um estrago e tanto.

Pouco a pouco a respiração de Draco foi se acalmando e a expressão irritada sumiu da face pálida.

- Eu... Gosto da minha vida, Potter. Não pretendo morrer aqui nesse lugar horrível... Será que você compreende?

- Hn...

- Imagino que eles devem estar planejando alguma coisa... - Draco piscou com força - ... Pra gente. Ou já estaríamos mortos. Eles pegaram nossas coisas... Espero que não as destruam.

Harry quase fez outra careta ao ouvir o 'nossas coisas'. Pelo que se lembrava aquilo se referia à _sua_ mochila, a _sua_ varinha e a _sua_ capa da invisibilidade... Não conseguia pensar em nada que fosse de Malfoy, para justificar o pronome possessivo utilizado. Enfim, deixou passar aquilo. A situação estava mais do que feia para o lado deles. Indefesos, sozinhos, presos... Não apenas por culpa sua, afinal, naquela noite eles já estavam cercados. Talvez fosse mais pela distração do beijo...

_O beijo!_ Harry corou ao lembrar-se daquilo. Céus... Ele havia mesmo beijado Draco Malfoy? E não fora um beijo qualquer, não como o de Cho... Fora um beijo completo... Com direito a língua enroscada em outra língua, troca de fluido salivar... _Oh, não!_ Harry deixou-se escorregar e deitou-se na grama outra vez. O corpo ainda estava dolorido e enregelado, mas ele tinha uma preocupação muito maior no momento: a atitude de Draco.

O Slytherin agia com naturalidade, como se nada tivesse acontecido... Bem, nada em relação ao beijo, evidentemente. Malfoy estava muito nervoso em relação a todo o resto. Analisando bem, Harry concluiu que muito provavelmente a história dos duendes fizera o outro priorizar a atual situação e esquecer o resto.

Mas como é que alguém consegue esquecer que foi beijado por outro garoto?

Disfarçadamente, Harry sondou o companheiro de desventuras. Ele estava quieto, com as sobrancelhas franzidas de leve e olhar fixo na grama verde. O Garoto Que Viveu não sabia se agradecia o fato do beijo não ter sido mencionado ou se temia. Afinal, pelo que conhecia de Malfoy podia ser que estivesse guardando a informação como arma... Imagina se ele diz aquilo para alguém! Como reagiriam Ron e Mione...?

"_Oh!"_

Fazia pouco tempo que ele viera para aquele século, mas já parecia uma eternidade. Como sentia falta dos amigos, das conversas, da cumplicidade nas aventuras. Não tinha nada daquilo ao lado de Malfoy...

Em contrapartida, tinha um sentimento novo... Quase curiosidade, próximo à ansiedade...? Por quê? Porque haveria aquilo ao lado de seu eterno inimigo? Tá certo que tinham dado uma pausa nas rivalidades, mas isso não afastara as novas sensações ou Harry não estaria com vontade de beijar o loiro outra vez...

- Um deles fala inglês... - Draco afirmou, arrancando Harry de seus confusos devaneios. - Mal, mas fala...

Ainda muito corado, Harry desviou os olhos e tentou se concentrar no que Draco dizia:

- O que? - Imediatamente colocou a mão na garganta. Dessa vez a dor lhe tirou lágrimas dos olhos. Porém forçou de modo corajoso e perguntou: - Como assim?

Draco olhou em volta procurando uma pedra para acertar em Harry, mas não tinha nenhuma por perto... Que pena...

- Potter, 'como assim' como? Está tentando me irritar ou só resolveu se fingir de idiota? - Draco fez uma pausa rápida, olhando para cima antes de acrescentar de forma profética: - Aviso que é impossível ser _mais_ idiota do que você já é. Fique orgulhoso. Ultrapassou todos os limites... Arrisco até a...

- Cala... A... Boca...

O loiro passou a língua pelos lábios considerando a ordem. Um sorriso maldoso se desenhou nos lábios finos e ele passou a mão pelo cabelo platinado, ajeitando os fios.

- Acho que vou pedir os ingredientes dessa poção duende. É tão bom ver o Senhor Cicatriz tentando se comunicar... - Ele ia continuar com as gracinhas, no entanto às íris esmeralda brilharam em advertência e Draco reconsiderou no mesmo instante. - O que foi que você não entendeu?

- Inglês?

Draco ficou confuso: - Inglês? Inglês...? Ah, eu disse que um dos duendes fala inglês. O nosso idioma.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. Como assim 'o nosso idioma'? Quando fora em Gringotes, os duendes falavam inglês perfeito. Harry deduzira que era o idioma desses seres também...

Entendendo o que se passava na mente do Gryffindor, Draco sorriu petulante e relaxou pela primeira vez desde que o moreno despertara.

- Não sabe disso? Que merda de bruxo é você? Duendes falam o próprio... Grande Salazar! Potter, eles vem vindo!

Draco apontou de modo quase frenético. Imediatamente Harry sentou-se e olhou na direção indicada. Três duendes se aproximavam, caminhando em pequeninos passos apressados. Tinham quase a mesma estatura, porém o que vinha a direita parecia muito mais velho do que os outros dois.

- Acho que deve ter uma aldeia aqui por perto... - Draco disse baixinho. Teve tempo de advertir: - Não faça besteiras, Potter!

Harry não respondeu. Seus captores já estavam perto demais. Os três pararam a poucos passos da prisão de grama e fitaram os bruxos com seus olhinhos vermelhos e brilhantes.

Os garotos se entreolharam e Draco segurou-se para não aproximar-se de Harry. Não gostava de pensar no quanto se sentia seguro ao lado do Gryffindor, apesar do garoto ser um imã para encrencas... Afinal, estavam vivos até agora, não?

Depois de alguns instantes, o duende mais baixo, que vestia estranhos trajes azuis, começou a falar um inglês carregado e quase ininteligível:

- Você despertar. - Ele mirava Harry de forma curiosa. - Eu prever isso. - Olhou para o duende mais velho que acenou com a cabeça e resmungou algumas palavras que não fizeram sentindo para o Gryffindor. Draco olhava alternadamente de um para o outro, parecendo assustado.

Harry não podia se comunicar. E com certeza era pra isso que os duendes estavam ali. Agora dependia de Draco. Mas o loiro não aprecia disposto a tomar nenhuma atitude.

- Malfoy... - E o chamado foi quase uma ordem indicando o que o Slytherin deveria fazer.

Draco lhe enviou uma careta e engoliu em seco. Ficou de pé a contragosto, perguntando para Harry no característico tom de voz arrastado: - Porque falariam comigo? Não o fizeram até agora...

- Esperar ele. - Respondeu o duende de azul. - Bruxos prisioneiros. Bruxos fazem o que duendes querer.

- O que vocês querem? - Draco perguntou. Imediatamente os garotos ficaram em alerta, entendendo o porquê de ainda estarem vivos. - Já pegaram tudo o que tínhamos!

O outro duende, que era levemente mais alto do que os outros dois, começou a falar na língua deles de modo descontrolado, parecia nervoso e reprovava alguma coisa.

A atitude hostil colocou Harry e Draco na defensiva. Ambos se entreolharam novamente, mas ficaram quietos. Enquanto os dois duendes mais jovens discutiam, o terceiro, apenas analisava os bruxos, parecendo curioso. Quando a troca de palavras agressiva parecia que ia evoluir para o grau físico, o ancião disse uma única palavra e os ânimos se acalmaram.

Harry ia comentar algo com Draco, mas calou-se. O Slytherin olhava fixamente para os duendes, com as sobrancelhas franzidas e olhar grave. Nem mesmo piscava. Tudo aquilo era medo? Malfoy era mesmo um covarde!

O duende que começara a discussão fez um gesto de indignação com as mãozinhas e dando as costas foi embora de volta para a floresta. Ignorando-o, o de trajes azuis continuou falando com Draco:

- Vocês fazer missão duende. Vocês pegar coisa pra duende.

Draco balançou a cabeça: - Vocês vão nos matar?

Ao ouvir a pergunta Harry teve ganas de acertar uns cascudos no loiro. Depois levava sozinho a culpa de fazer besteiras...

- Se bruxos cumprir acordo, bruxos livres. Se não, bruxos morrer. Duendes matar bruxos.

Meio pálido, Draco perguntou: - Que acordo?

O duende pigarreou: - Bruxos esconder algo grande valor. Muitos feitiços e armadilhas. Apenas bruxos podem pegar objeto. Vocês pegar objeto e trazer pra duendes.

Harry queria perguntar várias coisas, mas o simples pensamento fazia sua garganta doer. Por sua vez, o Slytherin ficou um pouco mais atrevido:

- E se não quisermos? a voz arrastada arrepiou Harry e irritou os captores.

Furioso, o duende de azul respondeu em voz esganiçada: - Morrer! Morrer! Primeiro ele! - Apontou para Harry. - Depois você! - Apontou o dedo fino pra Draco.

Draco olhou para Harry. - Se concordarmos com isso...? - Voltou as íris grises para o ser pequenino.

- Ter coisas de volta. E liberdade. - Draco ficou surpreso. Que atitude bondosa por parte dos duendes... Foi então que o ser mágico completou maldoso: - E antídoto...

- Antídoto? - Perguntou, com voz hesitante - Que antídoto?

Apontando Harry, ele explicou: - Ele. Envenenado... - Com um sorriso assustador, o duende colocou a mão no próprio pescoço - Poção fazer efeito. Garganta doer porque ciclo começar. Tem que tomar antídoto...

O Gryffindor empalideceu e levou a mão na própria garganta. Aquela dor toda era o sintoma do veneno em seu corpo? Devia ter percebido isso antes! Draco lhe dissera sobre o dardo estar embebido em poção duende. Mas nunca considerara que pudesse ser mortal...

- Potter... - Draco pareceu preocupado com o moreno. Também não esperava aquela revelação.

Observando os garotos com atenção, o duende mexeu os dedos de modo animado, antes de continuar:

- Bruxo não beber. Bruxo não comer. E quando poção completar ciclo... - o pequenino e odioso ser sorriu - ... Bruxo morrer!

* * *

**HPDM  
**

* * *

**Recadinhos:**

**01**-Capítulo curto, eu sei. Mas era isso ou nada. É que as cinco fics tomam muito meu tempo. Sem pânico, não vou abandonar nada, só vou manter esse ritmo mais lento.

**02**-_Meus planos_: agora vem **Crawling**. Depois vou me dedicar a **h2h** e **Spatium**. As duas são mais curtas.

**03**-Acabaram os desafios. Não vou participar mais. Minhas fics ficaram muito abandonadas e vou priorizá-las antes de um novo projeto.

**04**-A capa de **Geenela** está on, disponível no meu profile. Quem quiser conferir, pode ficar a vontade.

Agora os agradecimentos, especialmente a **Samantha**, minha esposa e beta. A gente anda meio afastado, coisas da vida, mas nunca duvide que eu te adoro, Tigresa. **Scheila Potter Malfoy** e **Bella Potter Malfoy**. Obrigado por tudo, moças.

* * *

_Pra quem leu e deixou review_: **Rapousa**, Tety Potter Malfoy, **Iliana Slytherin**, Nicolle Snape, **Dana Norram**, Jeniffer Malfoy, **DarkAngelSly**, Gabi Chaplin, **Hanna Snape**, Condessa Oluha, **Inu**, Sophie Black03, **Aleera Black**, Thais Weasley Malfoy, **Ge Black**, Miyu Amamiya, **Dryade**, Larcam, **Makie**, Isabelle Delacour, **Kalyl Clyve**, Isa Tinkerbell, **Fla Apocalipse**, Lis Martins, **Licca Weasley Malfoy**, Lady Anubis e **Sandrinha**.

* * *

Aí estão os olhos vermelhos... Que no fim das contas não tinha nada a ver com os 300 de Esparta! Rsrsrsrs

Até a próxima!


End file.
